Midori the Rabbit
by BriRy18
Summary: (Gender Bender) Izumi Midoriya, had been prepared to live her life as the damsel in distress. That is until All Might saw the great potential in her and took a chance. With the power of One for All inside her Izumi finds the will to become the hero she'd always dream of. (MiBa/MiTodo Pairings)
1. The Dream

Summary: (Gender Bender) Izumi Midoriya, had been prepared to live her life as the damsel in distress. That is until All Might saw the great potential in her bravery to save her friend and gives her what she needed to become to hero she'd always dreamed to become.

 **Midori the Rabbit**

 **Chapter 1: The Dream**

Izumi Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo had been childhood friends. She like many others admired him for his natural bravery, toughness and of course his amazing explosive quirk. When she'd first seen it her eyes had gone bright as stars and she leaned in close to admire the pretty fireworks pop in his hand.

"You're so lucky, Kacchan. When I get my quirk I hope it's as bright as yours." She said beaming a smile at him as they walked side by side to catch butterflies.

"Won't matter what you get. Nothing is better than mine!" He boasted proudly puffing out his chest. "One day I'm gonna have my own agency and lots of people are gonna wanna be MY sidekicks."

"I'll definitely be one!" She smiled pumping her fists. "I'll become a hero too and I can join your agency."

"Sure, why not?"

"Really?" She grabbed his arm laughing. "You promise, Kacchan?"

"It's a promise, Midori."

Midori, it was an affectionate nickname he'd given her when they'd first met... but he rarely called her that anymore. Looking back on it, Bakugo wondered if he had jinxed it from the start.

Not two day later he walked into class to find Izumi crying and surrounded by the other students. The teachers were doing their best to comfort her, but the laughs and pitying voices of the others kids just urged the tears on more.

When those tear filled eyes found his in the crowd her cute face crinkled up and she broke through the crowd of kids to hug him.

"Kacchan! Kacchan tell them! I can be a hero even without a quirk!"

"Calm down, Midori. What are you talki-" then it hit him. "You're quirkless?"

"That's right!" One of the other kids snickered. "Isn't it pathetic."

"It is not!" Her bottom lip trembled. "Sensei, tell them! Tell them I can become a hero."

"Now, Now, Midoriya-chan. A hero's job is dangerous without a quirk. I'm sure there's something else you can do. Something special that only Midoriya-chan can do." The teacher tried to comfort with realistic choices, but at four years old all Izumi could think was that her dream and her promise to Bakugo was shattering at her feet.

She continued to cry about it later even on the playground. She made a little sand castle as Bakugo shouted to his other friends. He glanced over his shoulder at her and gave a loud sigh crouching down in front of her.

He wished she wouldn't make that face, all pouty and trembling, her curly pigtails hanging loose like drooping ears.

"Tch, how long you gonna cry over it, Midori? You're quirkless, get over it."

"B-But Kacchan..." Izumi sniffed her big green eyes meeting his. "What about our promise?"

"We only made a promise that if you become a hero I'd take you on as a side kick. Since you're not gonna be a hero the promise doesn't exist." He stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Geez you made such a scene, cowering in a corner like a scared little rabbit. Baka Usagi."

"Bakugo! Let's start the game already! I wanna go on an adventure!" One of the boys said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"C-Can I go? I wanna play!" Izumi got to her feet even as the boys laughed.

"A quirkless cry baby like you can't play hero agency."

Bakugo sighed in agitation as he saw Izumi's face crinkle up again. He thought about it and then slapped his fist into his palm. The small explosion that emitted had Izumi squeaking in surprise.

"AH! I got it! I know how Baka Usagi can play." He tugged on her pigtail grinning. "She can be the villain's victim. Every hero needs a victim to rescue after all." He put his hands on his hips humphing out proudly. "What do you say, Usagi? You wanna be the victim I rescue."

"If it means I still get to play, I guess that's okay... but are you really gonna keep calling me Usagi?"

"Why not? You're small, timid, and helpless just like a rabbit. It's the perfect nickname for you!" He ruffled her hair "Alright, It's decided! Let's go play Bakugo Agency!" He lead the way letting his hands spark with power as the other boys followed behind. Though she didn't care to be compared that way Izumi followed behind. She wasn't helpless... just quirkless... there's a difference... wasn't there?

She thought about it later holding her All Might doll and looking at the video on the computer screen. All Might was hers and Bakugo's favorite hero. He always saved the day with a smile on his face. A smile like that could make the world believe that everything would be okay.

"Mama... He saves everyone with a smile no matter what trouble they're in. He's such a cool hero..." She slowly turned in the chair to look at her mother. Hope and need burned in her, fresh tears welled up and threatened to spill. If anyone knew what she was capable of, her mother did. Her mother had to believe in her. "Can I be...a hero too?"

Her mother stepped forward, with such sad eyes... and when she ran to her, wrapped her arms around her and merely said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Izumi felt the last shred of hope shatter with her dream.

~10 years later~

Izumi scrolled through the news on her phone. The fight from this morning was on every station and news blog. The debut of the mighty Mt. Lady had been flashy and insanely cool. She'd gotten a front row seat of the event and had written what she could down in her notebook.

Ever since she'd found out she was quirkless she decided to be as useful as she could. She studied heroes like crazy, watching their powers, searching for weaknesses, and techniques to use against them. She theorized and strategized who would win in a one on one fight, and wrote it all down in meticulous notes.

That wasn't the only thing she'd done to prepare herself either. She'd done everything she could to make up for her being quirkless. She begged for martial arts lessons, watched countless fights, and specials on TV involving heroes, and even went as far as to put in for an application to U.A. the best High School for heroes in the world.

She smiled at the thought. She was different than the little girl that had cried and followed behind the others so obediently. She'd grown up. Her hair was curly and long reaching mid back, her eyes bright and shining green orbs that took in all her surroundings, and while she was not particularly athletic or physically strong, she had long arms and legs that were good for grappling and defense, or so her sensei had said.

She sighed suddenly at the memory. Her Dojo sensei had been very patient with her... but in the end she'd only stayed with him for two years. She'd gotten most of the basics before financial situations forced her to drop out. Still what she did learn she would have to put into practice. With that and the knowledge in her notebooks, she smiled and stroked the smooth cover of the notebook in question, maybe she had a chance to be accepted to-

"Whatcha got there, Usagi?" She let out a squeak as hands slammed down over her notebook making her jump and look up.

"K-Kacchan!?"

He picked it up and flipped it open. His brows narrowed and he brought the folder smartly on top of her head.

"Ow! That Hurt!" She pouted up at him.

"Baka Usagi, you still have all these stupid thoughts in your head. What's this that you want to go to U.A? Do you have a deathwish?" He punched the folder making it burn up and she gawked.

"What are you doing? No!" She ran to the window where he'd tossed it and turned teary eyes to him. "Why do you gotta be so mean to me? " She gasped when he got in close trapping her between him and the window in a gesture all too familiar. He liked to keep her trapped and cornered.

"You didn't answer my question, Baka Usagi." His hands sparked making her flinch. She trembled and whimpered. "Why are you applying to U.A? You're lower than the rest of these class losers, you're quirkless. What makes you think you can get into a school like that?"

Still trembling Izumi slowly lifted her eyes to his face as tears threatened to spill.

"I... I want to go with you to U.A... Maybe I won't get into the hero course.. But I could join another... business or general studies...I won't know unless I try. Kya!" She jerked away from the window as Bakugo let out a series of explosions around her and had her skidding to the ground and on her knees.

"If you are lucky enough to actually make it in, you'll be ruining the plan for my backstory. I'm supposed to be the only one from this shit town junior high who is strong enough to make it into U.A." He reached down tugging on a strand of her curly hair and sparks pop along his hand. "You don't want to mess it up for me, do yah Usagi?"

"You're cool enough and strong enough to not need a back story like that." She shakily got to her feet and she clenched her hands together. "You'll definitely make it in! I know it! I just want to be with you when you do."

"They don't allow pets at U.A." He tapped a knuckle under her chin. "Even if I wanted to keep you, you'll just get in my way. Now drop out while you still have a chance." He shoved her back till her butt hit the floor. "Don't make me kill you, Usagi. I will murder anyone who tries to get in the way of my goal and that includes you!"

Izumi sat in the classroom alone her legs curled up to her chest as the tears stung her cheeks. Stupid Bakugo. She wasn't anyone's pet... and he could come up with a better back story than this with all the power he's got.

She slowly stood up and twirled a finger in her hair sighing. Ten years and he still didn't notice what he meant to her... why she worked so hard to stay close to him. While it was true she dreamed of being a Hero like All Might, she knew that wasn't the realistic choice anymore. All Might was strong, cool, and always took down villains with a smile. She knew Kacchan was much better suited for that dream.

"Still..." she thought with a sigh. "You can't help what you want."

...and what she wanted was to go to U.A.

It was the top hero school in the country, if any place could draw out her hero potential it would be them. On top of that it's the same place All Might had graduated from... and the same school Kacchan was going to. She had to at least try.

She walked down and retrieved her notebook. She flipped through it, thankful that most of the damage was external and the writing inside still legible. Bakugo really had changed since they were kids. She supposed the change had gotten gradually worse from the moment he'd gotten his quirk. He was so proud, so confident, and so... boasting when it came to his strength.

When he found out she was quirkless he'd let her tag along, but never the way they were before. She was a victim to him... a damsel in distress. Every time she tried to prove she could handle herself, he made sure to shove her back into place.

Baka Usagi...

"Baka...Go... Bakago! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" She shouted it as she walked through the tunnel and laughed with it. "Bakago BAKA!"

"A cute little shield..." a dark voice spoke from the shadows silencing her laughs and made her jerk around.

"What?" She screamed as the villain rushed her and she instantly surrounded by his green inky body. She kicked and screamed, but his thick mucus form swallowed her cries as it forced its way down her throat. She tried to grab on but her fingers slipped right through.

"Easy now, it'll only hurt for about 45 seconds... sorry about this cutie, but I never expected HIM to show up in this little town." He laughed.

Her lungs began to burn as she forced herself to try and breath through the thickness. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she mentally screamed for somebody, anybody to come help her. The lid of the sewer popped open and a figure jumped out his body silhouetted in the opening of the tunnel.

"It's alright now young girl, for I am Here!" All...Might? She barely got a glimpse of that fearless smile, before the world around her went black.

When she came to she groaned and slowly sat up. Her vision blurred before focusing on the grand shining pillar before her. A rush of excitement and disbelief flooded and she jerked to her feet.

"All Might!"

"Thank Goodness! You passed out, but you seem to be fine now. Not to worry, young lady. Our villain has been apprehended." He produced a large soda bottle with the villain trapped inside. Stunned and star struck Izumi could only stare and flush at him. It was the real deal, it was All Might! He was the hero both she and Bakugo had looked up to all their life. The Number One hero, the symbol of peace and justice... the-

"Autograph!" She stumbled around looking for her notebook and she scrambled to pick it up. She gasped as she saw he had already signed it and she squealed with delight and turned around bowing low and clutching the notebook to her like a precious gem.

"Thank you so much, All Might! I will treasure it forever! As will my children and my children's children and-"

She lifted her head watched him turn signaling with his hand that he was about to leave. She didn't know what possessed her to rush forward, but she ran and snagged him around the waist hugging him even as he jumped to the air. She screamed and clung on for dear life as her feet left the floor, her shoes kicked off leaving her in only socks. She blushed bright red as her skirt flared around her knees.

"Hey, come on kid your enthusiasm is too much let go!"

"Are you crazy!?" She turned her fearful eyes up to him. "If I let go I'll fall!"

"Ah, point taken... ah shit." All might muttered under his breath and he had to wipe at the spot of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

~Elsewhere~

Bakugo drank heavily from his can of soda. God he was pissed off. What the hell had that stupid rabbit been thinking applying to take the test for U.A? He'd known her long enough to know that once she got an idea in her head you had to pry it out with a crowbar. He'd have to find some kind of suitable punishment to make her give up on the ridiculous notion.

Frankly he was sick of her following him over a stupid promise they'd made as kids. Hadn't he told her multiple times that the promise was irrelevant now? She had no quirk, she could not become a hero, that was that. She was gonna get herself killed trying to do the impossible.

"Stupid Rabbit..." He set the can a flame and crushed it in his hands.

"Hey, Bakugo chill out. She's just a stupid girl." His friend and classmate told him.

"Yeah I think you overdid it with the notebook..." The other said lighting a cigarette. "You made her cry. You're never gonna get a girlfriend if you keep this up."

"Who needs a girlfriend when you've got a pet... even if it is a stupid one that keeps getting out of its cage." He tossed the can in the trash and looked down at the bottle of muck at his feet. He sneered and sent the bottle skittering. Stupid litterers.

"That being said don't you think you should be nicer to her. What's she's doing is stupid, sure, but one of these days that cute rabbit of yours is gonna go off and find a different owner."

"Like hell she would!" Bakugo sneered. Usagi was his, she was a pain in the ass who kept getting in trouble, but she was HIS. No way he'd let some other kid play with her.

"Whatever... hey let's go to the arcade."

"Yeah, sure... and damn it put that cigarette out! If you get caught it'll end up on my record too you idiot!" He snarled turning his back to face his friends... and presented the opening to be snatched up by the waiting villain.

~Izumi~

Failure, disappointment, and just plain sadness swelled up in her heart. She knew the reality of it all, she wasn't stupid. She knew it was impossible... but even so, she'd let the hope that had died when she was four, resurrect and build over the last ten years. Now to hear All Might say it, to have it spelled out for her with no pulled punches. Her heart was breaking all over again.

~Flashback~

They'd landed on top of a building, Izumi's stocking feet stumbled some as she tried to keep her knees from buckling from the flight. Her hair was windblown and tangled around her face, and her clothes rumpled. She could barely believe she was in the presence of All Might.

"Thank you... I'm sorry I don't know why I did that. I guess...I wanted to ask you... I wanted to ask you a question."

"I'm afraid I don't have time for questions right now young lady. The hero's life is busy work and I must move on."

"No wait please!" She took two steps forward before falling to her knees and whimpering. "All Might please. Do you think it's possible for a quirkless person like me to become a hero?"

"Hmm?" He knew how had to hurry, his time was running out. Her words though struck a chord. "Quirkless?"

"Yes..." She bowed her head her hands over her heart. "It's been my dream since I was a child. I want to become a hero,and stand by my best friend. I'd nearly given up... but a part of me always hoped that I could still do it... I want to be a hero who faces down foes with a fearless smile, just like you!"

She raised her head, but what she saw in front of her wasn't the shining pillar of justice and peace... but instead of a skinny man with sunken cheeks and big black eyes.

"WHA? What the... All Might... where? I don't understand!"

"I am All Might..." The man spoke even as blood spewed from his lips. He watched that pretty freckled face of hers go pale in disbelief and he sighed. Sitting down he looked her straight in the eye and prepared to tell his story.

"A fearless smile... huh?"

~End of Flashback~

"Heroes risk their lives everyday, and some villains can't be beat without power. You want to become a hero? Not without a quirk."

The reality of that, the simple pure truth of that, was a bitter pill to swallow. She recalled him pulling up his shirt, showing the gruesome battle scars from a deathly fight not even the media had been aware of. THAT was the reality of the job. Pain tightened in her chest.

"Dreams are good to have, kid. Just make sure your dreams are attainable."

"I knew that... I've always known that... but still." She sniffled and wiped her tears away jolting as another explosion rang out. She looked at the crowd piled together in the alley and saw the smoke. She'd seen it atop the building after All Might had left. This is where that villain had appeared. Damn it, she'd come here without even realizing it. Enough was enough, Izumi! You know that right? You-

She saw the damage, saw the fire and the warped green blob. It was the same villain as before, the one who had attacked her. Her eyes widen in realization. Wasn't he... wasn't he the one that All might... Oh god. She covered her mouth as she fought back the tears. When she'd grabbed him the bottles must have fallen and the villain got loose. It was all her fault!

"What wrong with the heroes? Why aren't they doing something?"

"They can't, the villain's taken a junior high student hostage. Apparently it's been that way for awhile."

Izumi's eyes went wide and wild. She pushed forward enough to see the raving mass of green muck and trapped there was a boy. In her head she kept screaming for someone to hurry. She knew how painful and how frightening it was to be engrossed by that monster was. The fact the kid had lasted that long amazed her.

Please... somebody... help him!

The blonde hair tilted up and she saw the face. Tears and panic sprang to her eyes when she saw Bakugo struggling against the villain's hold. His normally fierce face struggling against the pain. He was a jerk, she knew more than anyone, but he was strong. He could pull through this, he could hold on until the heroes saved him.

Please... she thought with tears falling down her face. Please someone save him!

You're lower than the rest of these class losers, you're quirkless

Do you have a deathwish?

Baka Usagi!

... You Promise, Kacchan?

It's a promise...

She saw his eyes open... the crimson orbs filled with fear and panic.

..Midori.

She couldn't think, couldn't stop herself from moving. She pushed through the crowd her eyes fixated on Bakugo. With the element of surprise she was able to rush through the crowd and out into the flames. She heard people screaming at her, telling her to stop but she just kept running.

She saw the movement, and panic spewed as she tried to think of how to counter against the villain. She had to get to Kacchan! She had to get to him fast. She thought of her notes, of the techniques she studied and memorized. Thinking fast she swung her backpack off and flung it. The villain jerked back and she was able to duck under his reach and her hands buried into the muck. Her uniform smudged and her hands yanked and pulled trying to find some part of Kacchan to yank out.

"Baka Usagi!" He panted out cursing at her even as her hands found his waist and tried to yank him free. "The hell are you doing? Run! Get out of here!"

"I can't! I can't!" She tugged and choked on the sobs shaking from her lips. " My body it just moved on its own! I can't leave you here! I just can't!" Those big green eyes, shining with tears looked up at him and she tried to smile at him around the fear and panic in her throat. "You looked like you were asking for help. I just couldn't stay put."

His eyes widen as they stayed on hers and her choked as the grip tightened and her hands slip away. She screamed his name and felt her hands continuing to dig.

"Little pest! Be Gone!"

"STOP IT!" Bakugo shouted his quirk exploding. He heard Izumi scream and jerked his head. His eyes watch as she fell back on the ground and the villain's hand raise to strike her. "NO!"

Izumi looked up screamed and curled up preparing for the strike... she heard the thunderous boom of connection... but didn't feel pain... She slowly lifted her head and her eyes widened.

"All Might!"

The tall blonde hero, despite the hurt and fatigue on his form, stood proudly and intimidating in the uproar. His body blocking the blow that would have surely crushed her underfoot. His smile always unwavering.

"I'm pathetic...Even though I admonished you. I wasn't putting what I said into practice." He pulled back yanking Bakugo free with one hand and used his free one to power up.

"Pros are always risking their lives!" He tasted blood but let the adrenaline and power rush through him. He set loose his attack with great fury. "DETROIT SMASH!" With one mighty swing the villain was scattered like a puddle. He held tight to Bakugo and caught Izumi in the other to keep them from blowing away like the villain.

As the panic of the event died down, he took a moment to soak in the glory. Rain pattered around them like the applause from the crowd. However his mind wasn't on the aftermath of his own power... but of the sacrifice one girl had given to save her friend. He looked down at the young girl who had fainted from the excitement, curled in beside her classmate.

Her words, her bravery, and her intelligence in the heat of the moment, reminded him so much of his predecessor. Perhaps it was fate that he had stumbled upon her. He knew that this girl had the potential to become someone special. And with his help she would make that dream of hers a reality.

 _ **First Chapter of the new series! Not much changed here, but I promise as the story continues you'll see a lot more twists in comparison. Hope you like and will continue to read!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: First Steps**_


	2. First Steps

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Chapter 2: First Steps**

It was late, the sun was already going down and Izumi felt the rush of the day just buzz on her skin. Her ears still rang from the lectures she'd received from the surrounding heroes. They were right of course, it would have been dangerous for anyone, let alone someone without a quirk. Still...

She heard the rushing steps behind her and turned around just in time to squeal as Bakugo grabbed her by the shoulders and shake her.

"BAKA USAGI! I never asked for your help! I didn't need it! Don't you ever try and do something that stupid again!" He shoved her back breathing heavily and shaking. His fists were clenched and his head bowed as he tried desperately to hold in his temper.

"K-K-Kacchan..." Izumi blinked and went pale. She'd expected his anger but had done little to prepare for it. "I'm sorry."

"Kuso!" His grip on her tightened. It had been to close. If All Might hadn't shown up when he did, she would have died. She would have died trying to save him. That fact, that knowledge both made him happy, and pissed him off all at the same time. "You're a quirkless failure playing at hero! If you've got death wish, I'd be more than happy to kill you myself!" He shoved her back and she stumbled a little but stayed on her feet. "Think about that next time! BAKA!"

He turned around and stalked off. All these new emotions that were swelling inside him. He'd have to do something quickly to kill them before they messed him up royally.

Izumi in the meantime stood there stunned by the sudden rush and outburst. She blinked and couldn't help but let out a little laugh watching him stamp off irritably. Ah well, that was Kacchan for yah. He says what he wants the way he wants to. Anyway he was right, they had all been right. She'd been in the heat of battle, and all she'd managed to do was get in the way. She couldn't be a hero. It was time to face reality and think of what to do next.

She turned around to keep walking and got the second jolt of surprise as All Might zoomed right into view. She landed on her rump her bag in her lap her eyes blinking in wide eyed surprise.

"All Might?! What? Huh? Weren't you being interviewed?"

"Hahahahaha!" All Might laughed as he boasted. "Getting away from them was a cinch. Why do you ask? Because I am All Mi-" he coughed up blood as his body shrunk back to his true form: Skin and bones and fatigue lining his face. It was a form that still made her jolt. Her perfect image of the World's greatest hero was morphing into something she wasn't entirely comfortable with.

"Young Lady... I've come with words of thanks, a correction, and a solution."

"Eh?" Confusion lined her face as she got to her feet and dusted off her skirt.

"If it hadn't been for you, if you hadn't told me about your life, and risked your own to save your friend... I would have become a boasting fool in a uniform. So thank you." He watched her eyes go bright and her cheeks flush.

"What? No that's not right. It was my fault to begin with that the villain escaped and put Kacchan and everyone in danger. I got in the way of your work, and I asked you impertinent questions even though I'm quirkless. I'm sorry."

"That's exactly right. It was because of you; young, timid, and quirkless you, that I was able to act. Top Heroes all have stories from their school days... but one thing has always stood out among them. Their bodies reacted before they had a chance to think."

When he saw that look of surprise and pure joy on her face, All Might knew he'd made the right decision.

"That was true for you too, wasn't it?"

Tears sprang from those big green orbs and she held her chest and mouth trying to contain the tears of joy. She nodded and collapsed to her knees as her idol, the man she'd looked up to for so many years said the words she'd always hoped to hear from others.

"You can become a hero."

The tears just kept coming. She sobbed and cried her hair curtaining around her face and sticking to her tear stained cheeks. The pleasure and happiness was so great it overwhelmed her. Thank you... she wanted to say... thank you for believing in me when no one else has.

"You are more than worthy to inherit my power."

Izumi tried to quiet the tears and process what he'd said. She sniffled and sat up wiping her nose with her handkerchief.

"Inherit?"

 **~Some Time Later~**

One For All... of all the ways she'd imagined getting her quirk, no where had she believed that All Might himself would pass down his powers to her. His quirk was power that was collected, and grown inside the various wielders over a period of time. It was a quirk that enhanced the user's natural abilities then passed on to a successor , generation to generation. In her case, the natural ability would be a physical one. Since she had no quirk to enhance, all her training would rest on her gaining strength and endurance in order to properly handle the power that would be stored inside.

"You have to become a proper vessel in order to inherit this power. If I give it to you now in your weakened state, instead of enhancing you, it would be just as likely for your limbs to explode."

The image of that had her shaking. She'd agreed to take it on before she'd realized what she'd gotten herself into... but since she had there was no stopping it. She panted as she tried to drag the debris across the sandy beach. It was only the second day of her training and already her arms ached from shoving and pulling large amounts of garbage. On top of the trash she was also to run everyday, change her diet, and follow the master plan that All Might had lined up.

All of this was planned so she could fully prepared to inherit the power and use it to make it into U.A in ten months. She'd train with All Might early in the morning, eat well balanced meals, walk back and forth from school rather than take a bus, lift weights three times a week, do calisthenics the other four days a week, and get eight hours of sleep every night before waking up to do it all over again. On Sunday when there was no school she and All Might would train nearly all day, testing her weekly progress. He had her drag trash, jog, calisthenics, swimming, and the procedures were never the same.

As difficult and as productive as the training was, Izumi wondered if it was enough. She felt her body slowly changing, the tightness in her muscles, the fat around her stomach and thighs thinning and tightening to muscle. Still as someone who was quirkless shouldn't she do more? She had to do more in order to catch up to those ahead of her. Kacchan in particular was physically, and mentally prepared for his testing, but more his quirk had him standing out, calling out to greatness.

The thought of Kacchan had her pausing on the beach. She'd barely spoken to him since that day in the alley. He'd done his best to avoid her, and had even stopped razzing her after class. She wondered if he was still worked up over it, was he embarrassed? Ashamed? Or just annoyed that she'd interfere?

Though All Might eyed her with annoyance that she'd suddenly halted, he saw the look of deep thought on her face.

"What's the matter?"

"Hmmm? Oh Sorry! It's nothing, just lost my train of thought." She hefted up the shelf gritting her teeth as she trudged through the sand with it hoisted above her head. Months ago she could barely do chin ups in PE but now look at her. She didn't have time to think about Kacchan and his moods. She had a goal in mind and that took precedence.

On top of the training she also had exams to study for. She'd aced the midterm but with the training regimen eating up most of her time she was struggling to remember what all she'd learned in class. She went over notes and winced at the shaky handwriting. She set down her pencil and looked down at the hands in question. They were getting stronger, but endurance was something she was struggling with. She had to keep her energy up and wondered if All Might had any recommendations.

"Time for a change of scenery." She stood up and grabbed her jacket. She walked outside and lightly jogged to the beach. The debris was breaking up and there was a clean line of beach stretched out. She toed off her shoes and removed her jacket. The cool breeze felt good on her skin and she stepped up to the waves breathing in the night air.

She recalled her brief time in Martial arts and let her body smoothly position into Tai Chi poses. It was all a matter of controlling your energy, finding balance and maintaining a peaceful mindset. She knew more Karate than the Tai Chi, counter attacks and defense was something she'd studied ferociously. Tai Chi however was a great way for her to relax her mind, like meditation in motion. It was the perfect way to relax and just what she had needed. Perhaps she should pick up some tidbits from the internet and continue the Tai Chi as another addition to her workout regimen.

She let the smile form even as he arms and legs pushed and stretched and flexed out. It was a dance, smooth and fluid and graceful. Like Ballet it required a lot of balance and concentration as well as emotion. So she let the sound of the waves, the feel of the water on her feet, and the scent of the sea keep her at peace.

Bakugo wasn't entirely sure why he had followed her. He'd seen her jog out of her house on his way to the convenience store and just couldn't stop himself. He watched her move and wondered why she looked so different than the girl he'd known most of his life. Her hair was loose and flowing in the breeze, her face peaceful and long limbs gracefully dancing. It was a side of her he'd never seen, and it shook him to the core.

Gritting his teeth he stomped down the steps. He curled up his fingers forming a small ball of nitroglycerin into his palm and igniting it. The explosion rippled and the waves at Izumi's feet splashed up. Hearing her squeal and watching her fall back on her ass made him want to laugh. Now THAT was the Usagi he knew. Clumsy, frightened, and flushed.

"Stop spacing out, baka Usagi. You're leaving yourself wide open for attack." He put his hands on his hips smirking down at her. She was wet and dazed, and something inside him tightened.

"K-Kacchan!? What are you doing here?" She got up shivering some as the water soaked through her clothes.

"I could ask you the same thing, it's freaking January, it's too cold to be taking a swim."

"You're the one who made me fall over, you jerk." she muttered that last part and hugged herself. Her breasts squeezed between her hugged arms and had the hairs on the back of his neck go prickly. He jerked off his jacket and tossed it over her head.

"You're the one coming to the beach at night. Do yourself a favor and get home before you catch a cold, you stupid rabbit." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He started to walk away then turned his head back to see her staring blankly and holding his jacket to her chest. " You coming or not? Don't blame me if you get robbed or raped or something."

"Huh? Oh... right I'm coming!" She pulled his jacket over her wet clothes. She quickly grabbed her shoes and jogged after him. They walked home in the quiet night. He didn't say a word to her but merely slowed his pace to match hers. When they reached her house he pulled his jacket off and shoved her in the direction of the door. "Next time you want to take a walk at night alone, don't. It'll be annoying if something happens to you and your mom comes crying to mine."

"Okay... thanks Kacchan."

"Don't thank me, you're just lucky I was already outside. I'm still annoyed with you and you better keep your distance from me at school!" He hissed between his teeth and walked off swinging his coat over his shoulder. Izumi watched him till he disappeared down the street and found herself smiling after him. He had a funny way of showing his concern... but at least he talked to her.

What he had said struck a chord though. The image that he had of her was one of a weak and pathetic little girl crying her eyes out. It was an image she was bound and determined to change. She had less than a month to finish the beach, to reach her goal. She knew she had power, knew she could take it... but she couldn't stop there. She wanted to go the extra mile, she wanted to show All Might that he was right in his gamble to take her as a successor. More she wanted to show Bakugo and all the others who doubted her that she was no longer the quirkless little girl. She was a hero!

Everyday she pushed more and more, taking on the items she told herself were too big to move. She removed her shirt, standing out in a bra and jog shorts and pushed and pulled each of the heavy items off the beach. Sweat lined her skin, fatigue dusted her eyes but she wouldn't quit. She jogged down the steps on the morning of the test, looked out at the beach to grab another item, and found there was nothing to grab. She panted and obsessed, looking something, anything to pull up, instead all she found was clean white sand. She knelt onto it, dug her hands into it and laughed hysterically.

The laughs turned to a roar, she screamed in triumph pumping her fists. She ran back up the steps and on top of the pile of garbage she'd hefted up. Standing atop the mountain she screamed again, and out into the sun. Take that! TAKE THAT YOU HATERS!

She pressed her hands to her face and let herself fall forward. She felt arms clutched around her and smiled up at All Might's brilliant face.

"I did it."

"Indeed you did, Young Midoriya." He slowly set her down and took a long calculating glance. With a nod of approval he pulled out his phone and compared the photo of her from ten months ago. The one from before was of a crying child who lay on the beach whining and complaining... but the young woman who stood in front of him now was like a young amazon princess, athletic, tough, and full of pride.

"I feel as though I'm cheating. You've done all this for me... made my dreams become a reality." Tears filled her eyes and slipped down. She smiled brilliantly up at him. "I'm so blessed."

"Hahaha, we'll have to fix those leaky eyes of yours." He gently brushed the tears away and pat her head. "Now then... time for your award ceremony. Izumi Midoriya." He plucked a piece of hair from his head. Izumi wiped her eyes and stood tall again nodding.

"Yessir!"

"I'll tell you something my predecessor once told me. Something you receive because you're lucky, and something you are gifted with from being realized are different in essence. Take those words to heart, young lady." He held out the strand of hair to her. She looked at it with wide blinking eyes and reached out to take it.

"Eat this."

Her hand halted and jerked back.

"What!?"

"You need to ingest some of my DNA in order to inherit. So. ." He held it out to her again, grunting as she stepped back.

"Are you serious? That's way different then what I imagined... EH! EEK!" She struggled a bit as he held her nose and lifted it up to pop the piece of hair into her mouth. Her face tinged green as she swallowed it and made a small 'eeeyuck' sound.

"Okay... I swallowed it, but... I don't feel any different."

"Of course not, what do you think the stomach does? You'll feel it in a couple of hours... unfortunately that means we don't have any time to test it out." He glanced up at the clock with a sigh. "Ah well, the best test is on the battle field. Are you ready?"

"Mmm, yes," She looked up and pumped her fists. "I'll do my best, All Might. That I can promise you. I just hope it'll be enough."

"Keep that hope alive, kid. Now I'll tell you how to tap into that power, so listen up."

~U.A. High School 8:40am~

Nerves prickled along her skin. Izumi stared up at the large intimidating campus with her heart pounding and frogs jumping in her belly making her want to throw up her breakfast. She clutched the straps of her bag and bit her lip. Alright, Izumi, this is it. No turning back. She took three steps forward.

"Oi Usagi!" Bakugo's voice had her jolting and she whirled around.

"Oh! Good Morning Kacchan."

"You're in my way, you stupid rabbit. I thought I told you not to come here." He glared at her as he approached. "You're supposed to keep your distance."

"I know, but I'd already signed up... and since we're both here let's just do our b... oi Kacchan!" She turned around watching him walk past without another glance at her. She pouted at him and sighed. She just couldn't keep up with his change of temper and mood.

"Probably for the best, I don't need any distractions." She took a deep breath and turned back around. She tripped and squeaked waiting for impact of the ground. When it didn't come she opened her eyes again and blinked. She was floating and she freaked out a little holding down her skirts and looking around. The girl beside her had her by the backpack and smiled sweetly.

"My quirk, sorry for using it without asking, but it would have been bad luck if you'd fallen am I right?" The sweet round face and straight brown hair reminded Izumi of the porcelain dolls she'd seen in toy stores. When she righted herself she quickly bowed.

"Th-Thank you!"

"You're nervous I can tell. So am I! Let's both do our best, okay?" She said giddily and waved while walking away.

"Y-Yes! Good Luck!" Someone talked to her! Aside from Kacchan she had never really had friends before. Most of the girls kept their distance and preferred to poke fun, whereas the guys just liked to tease and poke at her shortcomings. Suddenly filled with joy and delight at meeting a new friend she silently hoped the girl would make it into U.A. as well.

She took her happy mood into the test arena. She found her card and followed it to her assigned seat. When she saw Bakugo her mood soured again as nerves prickled. She sat down beside him, already sensing the heavy tension between them.

"Hi again."

"Shut up, or I'll kill you."

Izumi hung her head with a heavy sigh. If this was how the test was gonna go, she had a bad feeling about it.

 _ **Next chapter up, I was on a roll and I couldn't seem to stop. I know I should be updating for my other stories as well but once I get a fresh idea the words just seem to flow out so much easier. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying this so far :)**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Run or Fight?**_


	3. Run or Fight

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Chapter 3: Run or Fight**

The large testing room was big enough to hold at least a thousand people, and Izumi knew that this was only one of three. If she had to guess just how many were actually participating she estimated five thousand kids were taking the entrance exam. Present Mic stood at the podium giving his introduction, and Izumi had to hold in her squeals of joy at seeing him for the first time in person.

"I can't believe it's him. I listen to his radio show every day, he's so amazing."

"Shut it, Usagi. I can't hear what he's saying." Bakugo grumbled and had her tensing up and biting her lip to keep herself from talking. As Present mic started to go over the packet she pulled out a pencil and made notes, all the while murmuring possible strategies in her head. Her eyes narrowed as she saw that four robots were listed under potential threats... but Present Mic only spoke of three. As if hearing her thoughts someone stood up quickly.

"Excuse me! May I ask a question?"

"Okay, go for it!" Mic said with a thumbs up.

"You speak of only three robots, but on the print out sheet there are four listed. If this is a misprint-"

Izumi blinked in surprise at how long winded this guy was.

"Wow... he's really serious."

"As for you!" The boy in question turned and directly faced her. She tensed up and pointed to herself.

"Huh? Me?"

"You've been muttering this entire time. It's distracting. If you're here for a pleasure trip I suggest you leave now!"

Embarrassment flushed on her face and she clamped hands over her mouth whimpering.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Alright! Alright, calm down entry number 7111, thank you for that marvelous speech. As for your question, the fourth robot is worth zero points. It's a machine that will go crazy in tight places. It's not unbeatable but there's no real purpose of defeating it either. My suggestion is to run away when you see it."

So it was a decoy... something to distract or inhibit us from collecting more points as the test goes on. Still she wondered what the difference between this machine and the others would be. They made it seem like most of the bots in question would be easy prey, particularly for those who had combat ready quirks.

She looked down at her registration card and then at Bakugo's. Though their numbers were consecutive they both ended up in separate battle grounds. Relief swamped her, as much as she would have liked to watch Bakugo in real action, it was probably better that she wouldn't get distracted from the task at hand.

Bakugo on the other hand wasn't sure if he was relieved or irritated that they weren't in the same field. He wanted to know just what the hell she'd planned to do during the entire practical exam without a quirk. He worried she was gonna get herself killed trying to outsmart the stupid machines, but at the same time if he had been stuck in the same playing level as her he more than likely would have been stuck baby sitting her the entire time which would have affected his score.

"Don't die." Was all he said as the briefing stopped and all the students spread out to be taken to the battle grounds. She blinked in surprise at his words but smiled.

"Good Luck, Kacchan."

~At the Gate~

The students were all allowed to use the locker rooms to change into their athletic clothes. Izumi slipped on a white t shirt over her green and white striped track suit pants. She debated on whether or not to wear the jacket and decided against it thinking maneuverability would be the best course. Staring at herself in the mirror she brushed out her thick hair and tied it up in a ponytail. It didn't do much to control the mass of hair, but at least it was out of her face.

"You can do this, Izumi. Focus... concentrate... don't be afraid." She clutched two hands over her heart letting out a shaky sigh. "You have the power... just trust it and yourself." She slapped her hands on her cheeks now to psyche herself up and walked out with the rest of the girls. Her eyes widened at the sight of the large field. They'd created multiple miniature cities and landscapes and the variety of battlegrounds to choose from was impressive.

"Whoa! Amazing!" Her eyes sparkled and she looked around at the surrounding area. She pressed her hands to her lips as her inner fan girl came out. This is where all the great heroes were trained in combat. This is where it all begins. New sensations fluttered in her belly and she bounced on her toes to keep herself moving.

During her gaze around the area she spotted the girl from earlier. She was taking long deep breaths and stretching out her muscles. Hoping for another chance to talk to her, and thank her properly she moved towards her. A firm hand gripped her shoulder making her squeak and she clamped hands over her mouth. She whirled around to face the guy from before who had called her out in the briefing.

"That girls appears to be trying to focus. You'd best not disturb her."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just-"

"Why are you here? If you're just looking to stargaze then you'd best leave. This place is dangerous for those not taking this seriously."

Dark clouds circled over Izumi as a depressing thought came through. Here was another guy who thought she was just playing at this. She felt eyes on her as the tall intimidating male continued to lecture and she inwardly groaned. No one here saw her as competition... they all probably thought she was easy prey.

Her fists clenched at her sides and she raised her head. The look in her eyes must have been surprising because the guy's expression changed the moment their eyes met.

Iida Tenya stared down at this girl with a puzzled expression. She went from being a timid little girl to suddenly having this fierce ferocious look in her eyes. Just what kind of person was she really?

"You..."

"OKAY START!"

All heads immediately looked up at Present Mic who stood atop a lookout above the city.

"What's the matter everybody? There is no countdown in real life. Go on! RUN RUN RUN!"

The group rushed, and Izumi cursed as she was left behind having been caught up in Present Mic's speech. She could already hear people fighting in the distance as she broke out into a high sprint. The very beginning of the test and she was already being left behind.

 _FOCUS MIDORIYA! CONCENTRATE! YOU HAVE THE POWER!_

She mentally coached herself her eyes searching for a villain. She jolted as one suddenly appeared in front. Out of habit she braced in a defensive pose. The robot was a lot bigger than she'd imagined. It's unicycle model was build for speed and agility. It locked onto her and sped forward. Her heart pounded as she took a hesitant step back, fear in her eyes she tried to calm her racing thoughts.

 _Focus! Focus!_

God why wouldn't her body just move. It lashed out and she jerked forward, her fist starting to fly. She let out a squeal and fell onto her hands and knees as a laser penetrated the robot blowing it to bits. She looked up at the source and the flashy blonde boy from before sent her a twinkling smile.

"Merci, sweet lady. We'll have to team up again sometime." He flicked his hair and hurried off.

Damn it, now she'd have to find another target. She skittered up to her hands and knees and rushed to the middle of the city where the bulk of the group were fighting. Her eyes widened as she looked around, robot parts just scattered all over. She heard everyone calling out their points.

"22"

"43"

"27"

Her body went stiff and panic seeped through. She was still at Zero. At this rate she'd fail. She kept running her head whirling as she tried to find points. Every time a robot would lock onto her location someone else snatched up the point. She wasn't able to react fast enough, her movements too timid, her mind thinking too much. No! She couldn't let All Might down! She couldn't-

She screamed as an explosion rang out and debris scattered overhead. She looked up and around and her mouth popped wide open at the sight of the Zero point robot. The thing was gigantic, it rolled across the buildings, and slammed into the concrete kicking up dust and gravel.

Run away, she had to run, that's what Present Mic had told them... She turned to leave thinking she'd just find targets during the run... and then heard the cry of pain from behind her. She halted mid jog turning around to see the nice girl from the entrance. She was trapped under a large bundle of debris. Her face was pale, and sickly, probably a side effect of her quirk. Was that why she couldn't move it?

The robot rolled forward, if it kept going, she'd be crushed under it.

 _"It'd be bad luck if you fell, right?"_

Her hands clenched at her sides and fear was no longer in her thoughts. She ran toward the girl and the robot. It was getting too close, there was no way she'd get there and be able to pull her out fast enough. There was no time, she had to stop the robot.

She remembered All Might's words, let the power surge inside as she crouched. Shifting the power into her legs she jumped, and flew up, up, up! Stop the robot, stop it! Defeat the villain before it hurts someone!

She bunched her fist, and with a fierce look in her eyes she screamed in her mind the words All Might had taught her.

 _"Squeeze your buttocks, and yell these words in your heart..."_

SMASH!

Her fist slammed into the face of the robot, it's center crumbling as it's body bent backwards and blew up in a domino effect. Izumi panted, watching as the robot collapsed... and the adrenaline passed replaced by pain. She screamed for real this time as reality sank in. She held her arm and fell down toward the ground.

No! Oh No! Damn it All Might had warned her about the repercussions on her body. Both her legs broken, her arm broken, she had only her left arm preserved and she stared down at the concrete. She still had zero points, she was gonna fail and die before ever realizing her dream. Damn it if only she had more time, if only...

She pulled her arm up ready to save herself and forfeit the test... then a smack to the cheek shook her out of panic. She felt the world around her float and and then gently settle. Her head slowly lifted up, the hair that had come out of its binding tossed carelessly around her face. She saw the nice girl, propped on a piece of a robot. She'd been saved... and thank god, she still had one arm left.

"Thank you... thank you... now if only i can just get one point...just one point and I-"

"Time's Up!"

All hope drained out and Izumi curled up and just let the tears come. She'd failed.

~After the Test~

Bakugo was feeling prime after his exam. 77 points! He'd collected 77 points which blew everyone else in his sector out of the water. He made it, he just knew he'd made it into U.A. with his score. He'd aced the written exam, and now the practical. He was completely in his element. After showering off the sweat and work of the day he went to his locker to pick up his belongings... and a conversation caught his attention.

"Dude you should have seen it. This girl just annihilated that Zero Bot! BOOM! Blew it to bits with one punch, it was insane!"

"I thought everyone was supposed to avoid that thing. Why did she waste her power on that?"

"There was another girl who'd gotten trapped under a bunch of debris and couldn't move. That accursed robot would have crushed her if she had not acted." Iida Tenya adjusted his collar and spoke up. The image of Midoriya soaring up against the thing had completely shocked him and everyone in his sector. The girl had been running around wide eyed the entire test, and then suddenly showed such strength and heroics. Had she figured out just how the test would be scored? She must have, and used it to play to her advantage.

"It was a good thing Recovery Girl was on sight, otherwise-" Iida cut off as he was suddenly hoisted up by his tie and Bakugo stared at him with wide wild eyes. The news had hit Bakugo like a freight train, and closed up his throat to the point where he was panting for breath.

"This girl, did she have curly hair, freckles, and green eyes?"

Iida gripped Bakugo's wrist coughing a little as the grip choked him. The description he was receiving was apt enough for Midoriya.

"What are you... Cough... Yes! Yes that's the one. Release me!" Iida shoved his hands off and coughed to catch his breath.

"Kuso! Usagi!" He rushed out to find her. Damn it! Damn that stupid girl he told her she'd get hurt! Did she listen? Did she pay any mind to what he said? Stupid rabbit!

He went to the girl's side his eyes quickly darting around til he spotted her walking. Her chin was down and eyes looking sad.

"Usagi!" He rushed through the crowd and grabbed her by the shoulders. He felt her tense up and her teary eyes lifted up to his face as he scanned her body up and down. "Your injuries."

"Huh? Oh... Recovery Girl took care of them." she gave a small smile. "My test didn't go so well."

"Baka..." He let out a slow breath of relief and shook her once. "I'd heard how badly you were injured from the other students. You idiot! I told you playing hero was dangerous! What if you had died?"

"You're right..." Tears welled up and wanted to spill over. "I had no idea what I was getting into. Now... I messed everything up. I'm sorry, Kacchan." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Bakugo let out an aggravated sigh and put his hands on his hips.

"Well, now you know, so will you finally listen to me and forget this stupid promise and this stupid dream?"

"I can't..." Izumi hung her head again. Her shoulders were shaking showing she was close to bawling again. "I know in my head that you're probably right, but until those results come back I just can't accept it."

"Tch," he knocked her on the forehead gently with his knuckle. "Baka... fine. Dream a little longer, but you'll soon see I was right. Stay here, I'll go grab my shit and walk you home."

"Mmmm..." she merely nodded and obeyed him. Though it pissed him off to see her so unhappy, at least reality was finally starting to sink in. Once the test results came back she would be declined, and give up her fantasy. He'd have to find a way to make it up to her. Maybe he'd take her to see that move she wanted to go to, or buy her some stupid trinket. Girls liked that kind of stuff. Anything to get her mind off of going to U.A.

~Later~

The skies were going orange and deep red as they walked home. Izumi had been quiet the entire time and normally that wouldn't bother him. However he could occasionally hear the small hiccup of tears start to form, and watch her fight them back. People raced past them as a ruckus in town broke out, and heroes appeared on the scene. He slowed his pace looking down at her, but all she did was keep walking.

"Do you wanna go see?"

"No, it's okay." What was the point, she wondered?

His eyebrow twitched and he halted his steps completely.

"It's not the end of the world, you know. You have lots of options left even for a quirkless loser."

Izumi's hands clenched into fists on her bag and she jerked her head up to look at him. It was the same look of anger and defiance she'd shown Iida before the test. Still she said nothing... just stared at him with those defiant eyes.

"Well say something, you stupid rabbit!"

"Like what!?" She screamed at him, tears adding to the anger now. "What can I say to you? We both know you're right, that you've always been right, so why should I say anything when I know you're just gonna keep telling me the same stuff you've been telling me since we were four!"

"Damn it, stop looking at me like that!" He grabbed her cheeks and pulled on them trying to force her to smile. "Just because you're not going to get into U.A. doesn't mean shit! You're the same annoying nerd always taking notes in her stupid little book, coming up with her stupid little theories, and making stupid plans about stupid dreams-"

That teared it. She slapped his hands away from her face.

"SHUT UP!" She shoved him back crying fully now. "Stop insulting me! This is exactly what you wanted! To have me fail, for me to obediently fall in line. So you have no right to lecture me, or complain Bakugo!"

He tensed up at that. She had never called him anything other than "Kacchan." Who the hell was this girl, looking at him with those fierce wet eyes, and gritted teeth. Where was his Usagi?

"Yeah... yeah that's right. Pets should be obedient and do as they're told. And I'm telling you to stop sulking you whiny little rabbit!"

"Even a stupid pet has the right to sulk when their dreams come crashing down on their heads!"

"What dream? U.A? It's just a stupid school. You don't need it to be happy."

"You do!" She screamed at him and started to shake. She wiped the tears from her eyes as it all just came barreling into her. "If you had failed you'd be sulking too. You'd be hurt, and frustrated, and so angry at yourself that you blew the one and only chance you had of becoming a hero."

"Yeah well I'm not you, I didn't fail and I'm going to the school so there!"

"I know that Baka Bakago! I just wanted to go with you!" She turned on her heel and ran from him.

"Oi! Baka Usagi!" He gave chase, but she ducked into the crowd, using the chaos to disappear. Bakugo cursed and strained his eyes trying to find her curly head but the crowd was too thick.

 _"One of these days your cute little rabbit is gonna go off and find a different owner."_

"Tch," Bakugo cursed again and clenched his fists. Why he had suddenly remembered his friends words that day was beyond him.

~Dagoba Beach~

Izumi stood on the beach, the waves crashing against her bare feet. The sun was setting and the breeze was cool and felt good on her hot face. The tears had finally stopped, but now there was a sickness deep in her gut.

She hung up her phone, she'd just tried calling All Might for the third time and had gotten no response. Did he know she failed? He must know, and was disappointed that the girl he'd chosen to carry on his legacy was such a humiliating failure. Fresh tears stung and she pushed them back squatting to touch the ocean water with her fingertips and splash it on her face.

She didn't have to go to U.A... as much as it pained her, she could try other schools. Now that she had a quirk all she needed to do was learn to control it, and then she could try a different school. She could leave a message for All Might, tell him she would promise to keep trying, to keep training and prove to him he hadn't made a mistake in choosing her.

"I will become a hero. I may not be going to U.A... but I will make my dream a reality. I will be a hero that will smile against adversity, and be a symbol of peace." She lifted her head up staring into the sun. "You're right again, Kacchan. It's not the end of the world. I may not be going to the same school as you, but I'll make you see."

She smiled suddenly and stood up facing the sunset as if pledging to it.

"I'll become the knew symbol of peace!"

 _ **I'm glad the updates for this story are going well. I just wish my other stories would flow just as easily. If you guys have any requests, suggestions, or questions feel free to put them in the comments or E Mail on my facebook page Bri's Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Limitations**_


	4. Limitations

**Midori The Rabbit**

 **Author's Note: Since I missed yesterday's update I decided to do two in the same day. It's not a common occurrence so I wouldn't expect it after today.**

 **Chapter 4: Limitations**

She was dreaming... she had to be. This was just unreal! She stared up at the projection, seeing All Might's face smiling at her as if he were standing right in front of her. She hadn't heard from the man in weeks, had given up on ever getting back in contact with him. Now she was sitting in her dark room, watching him as he delivered the results of her exam.

"You passed the written exam, but got zero villain points in the practical which mean naturally you would fail... if that was all there was to it."

Rescue points... because she had sacrificed her chance of collecting points by saving the girl from the zero point robot, she'd earned 60 rescue points, one of the highest accumulative scores. Bakugo she'd noticed was on top with 77, and the nice girl had 45, which meant all of them had passed and were going to U.A.

Once the projection stopped she held the acceptance letter itself in her hand to her chest. Tears filled her eyes and she stepped out into the hall where her mother had been pacing anxiously. Seeing the look on her daughter's face, her mom immediately went into comfort mode. She held her daughter, stroked her hair.

"There, there, Izumi-chan. It's okay..."

"I passed..." she whispered it, and her mother backed off not sure if she'd heard her correctly.

"What?"

"I passed... sixty points..." the happy tears spilled over and she held out the letter to her mother. "Mama, I passed."

"R-r-really?!" She snagged the letter from her daughter, read it over and over and then tears of her own spilled out. "IZUMI! CONGRATULATIONS IZUMI!" She hugged her hard for real this time and both women cried and laughed with joy.

Her mother began to fret about, reading the letter and marking off things she would need to get for Izumi's first semester at U.A. Izumi started to pull out a note pad and help but her phone signaled, and her heart skipped as she saw the message from All Might.

 _Once you receive your test results, please come to Dagoba Beach. We must speak._

She smiled and quickly ran to the door yanking on shoes.

"Mom I need to go out for a bit, I'll be back."

"Okay, be careful, Izumi! I'll have dessert waiting for you to celebrate!" Her mother waved with a bright happy smile and just gushed at the thought of her quirkless daughter being the first to join U.A. without a quirk.

~Dagoba Beach~

Izumi was so happy to see All Might at the beach she forgot herself. She shouted his name so loudly the couple on the dock looked around for signs of the mighty hero... but all they saw was a girl and a skinny blonde man.

"Repeat after me... I had the wrong person." All Might told her in hushed tones.

"Eh? AH! SORRY I HAD THE WRONG PERSON!" She sighed as the couple turned their attention elsewhere. "Sorry about that, All Might. I was just so excited."

"It's alright... but congratulations on passing, young Midoriya." He held up his hand and she clapped hers against it, but then gripped him in a hug that took him aback. He pat her back and looked down at her bright smiling face.

"Thank you, All Might-sensei." She laughed a little bit after letting him go. "I was surprised to hear you'll be working at U.A. After all your agency is in Tokyo isn't it?"

"Yes, in the midst of my looking for a successor I was offered a position. I accepted it wholeheartedly thinking it would be the best way for me to find someone... but then I happened upon you."

That caught her off guard. She strapped her fingers together and lowered her head. Now that she thought about it... it made a lot of sense that he would look to the best and brightest of her generation for a successor. Those already pursuing the hero course, with amazing quirks which would just enhance the power that All Might bestowed upon them. If she was gonna be worthy of his power, she had a lot of catching up to do.

"I can't control it... my legs and arm broke the moment I used the power. I can barely contain it."

"That's to be expected. It's like giving someone a tail and suddenly asking them to do a trick. All you need to do is keep up with your training. The more you sustain the vessel, the easier and more fluid it'll be to control the power."

"Really? I have been keeping up with my training. I still lift weights, run, and eat as you planned out before. I've even been adding martial arts to my regimen."

"That's excellent, right now you're at 0 or 100% on your power. Once you're trained up more you'll be able to flex the power more to your liking." He beefed up to his hero form crunching cans in his fist. "Like this."

"Yes Sir!" She grinned and then jolted when the couple took notice of All Might.

"Whoops, let's go, Little Midori!" He ran down the beach and she jogged after him.

Little Midori, she gushed at the name. The only other person to call her Midori was Bakugo, and even he hadn't used it much. He much preferred calling her Usagi. She hadn't spoken to Bakugo since Exam day... had flat out ignored him. Luckily he hadn't even tried to say anything to her. She wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She shook her head as she ran and lifted her eyes up to All Might. That was neither here nor there. Right now she had a new dream, a new goal, and that was to control her power fully and become All Might's successor. Smiling she kicked up her heels higher and increased her speed. All Might saw the challenge in her eyes and he grinned cheekily at her and kicked up his own speed. She huffed and puffed behind him but kept pace, then made a running leap and jumped on his back. He fell forward onto the beach, his mouth full of sand and shell as he warped back to normal. He coughed up blood and dirt and turned his head to see Midoriya jumping up and nervously apologizing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I got caught up in the moment!" She bowed her head low as All Might sat up and wiped his chin clean. He had to let out a small chuckle.

"Here I was thinking you were all sweet, but you got some spunk in there, Little Midori. Don't worry about it."

"Th-Thank You..." She blushed a little and fidgeted in place still too energized to sit still.

"Heh, heh, heh," he chuckled and got to his feet. "Come now, it's late. You should be getting home. You will continue your training first thing in the morning. Then once the new semester begins, I'll be your teacher full time. Until then, work hard, study hard, and I'll see you in April."

"Yes Sir!"

"Nice Answer!" He gave a thumbs up. "Now then, before we break this up, let's discuss how to control your power."

~Last Week of School~

When the Principle called both her and Bakugo into his office, she wondered if something had happened to their families. It never occurred to her that she'd be personally congratulated on making it into U.A. Next to Bakugo who was top in the class and possessed a remarkable quirk. They were as different as different could get in terms of personality, looks, and status, but both of them had been accepted into the most Highly rated school in the country.

It also never occurred to her on how Bakugo would react when he found out she'd been accepted. He'd yanked her down to the back of the school after their meeting with the principle and had picked a dark quiet spot to interrogate her. She coughed as her back hit the wall.

"Kacchan!"

"What did you do?" He snarled staring into her eyes. "How did you of all people pass? Didn't you say so yourself that you'd bombed the test?"

"Does it matter, how? They've accepted me... mmmng!" She gasped and flinched as his hand clasped around her throat and squeezed just enough to make her shake. His free hand sparked with his power and he leaned in dangerously close. She lost her breath, not from the hold but from how close his face was to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips, see the color of his irises so clearly, and the deep anger surging in them. Her own orbs went very wide and the green color went vibrant with a mix of fear and attraction.

"It DOES matter! My backstory was to be the first and ONLY person from this shit school to be accepted at U.A!" He pushed her back on the wall again. She winced and shivered her hands on his chest gripping his shirt. He scanned her face, saw the fear, but something else entirely new. That awed almost aroused look had him pressing his body in closer so hers was trapped between him and the wall.

"You've changed... I don't know what's happen to you these past few months but it's changed you. Not just your persona but your body... you're leaner, stronger, more agile. You've never been able to outrun me before, but you did so easily the day of the exam. I was worried you'd become a different person entirely."

He let his eyes roam again, and then stopped at her lips. He'd never noticed how full they were, how enticing. He flicked his gaze back up to her eyes.

"...but when I see you like this, trembling, helpless... I know you're still just a quirkless damsel in distress. The hero world is too dangerous for someone like you. Learn your place... Midori." His mouth captured hers in a hot passionate kiss. Izumi gasped and gripped his shoulders as his hands shifted to bury in her hair. He'd never kissed a girl before, never had this insane urge to before... so why was it now that he had his hands on Izumi that he couldn't find the will to stop.

Her body had changed, he'd been right about that. He never touched her this intimately before, but he'd touched her enough to know that her arms were more toned, her abs ripped with a sturdy four pack. His curious fingers drifted down to pull up her skirt, and he skimmed a finger across her thigh. Even here she was firm despite the trembling in her muscles.

"K-Kacchan." Izumi breathlessly called his name when he came up for air. "Stop... stop it..." he capture her lips again silencing her pleas. His grip got more possessive, more daring. One hand stroke over her breast, the other reaching higher on her thigh. One of his legs pushed through hers to part them... And she snapped.

She pushed him back with one quick shove and raised her fist to punch him in the jaw. No need for her quirk, but there was enough power behind it to have Bakugo sprawling backwards on his butt, and his jaw throbbing.

"I SAID STOP IT!" She panted, tears springing to her eyes. She held her lips and hugged her body with a free arm. The fear was gone, and all that was left was a boiling anger, and a deep seeded hurt. "You can be mad at me all you want, but I'm going to U.A! I had a dream, but my dream was taken from me the moment I found out I was quirkless. I'd given up, resigned to being your pet, taking notes, and doing all I could to help you because I knew YOU could be the hero I never could. Now... now someone told me that I CAN be a hero... and U.A. has decided to accept me into the hero course! I've been given a chance to have that dream again, Kacchan, and I won't give it up again! NOT EVEN FOR YOU!"

She stormed off as he took the time to register just what the hell had happened. She rubbed the tears from her face and let the anger continue to boil, trying to push down the hurt that throbbed in her chest. He'd stolen her first kiss with as much carelessness as he would punch a villain. It made her angry, a little sick, and all kinds of stirred up... and yet somehow, in a strange and frustrating kind of way... it had also made her incredibly happy.

~April~

Other than the four students who got into the school through recommendations, only the top 36 students were accepted into the hero course. It still amazed her that she'd been one of the top ten with no villain points to add to her score. Just how much luck could she accumulate over the course of a lifetime. She was probably using it all up just for this first semester.

That being said,she hoped she had enough luck to not be in the same class as Bakugo, or that scary guy from the exam. The moment she opened the door of class 1A she felt all her luck drain away. She watched Bakugo bicker with the boy known as Iida Tenya and had to let out a long sigh. Oh well, can't be lucky all the time.

"You!" Iida caught Bakugo's change of expression and looked in the direction of his gaze. When he saw Izumi he immediately abandoned the lost cause that was Katsuki Bakugo and approached her. "Good Morning, I am-"

"I heard, I heard!" Izumi held up her hands so he wouldn't have to say that long winded introduction. "Iida-kun isn't it. I'm Midoriya." She smiled at him a little, hoping to break any tension. "It's nice to meet you."

"Midoriya-chan, I want to offer my humblest apologies for my behavior at the exam."

"Eh?" She jumped a little in surprise at his sudden bow and regretful expression. "Why?"

"When I saw you, I thought you were just a simpleton girl there to daydream... but you realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" He didn't wait for her to respond and kept going. "I had no idea... and I completely misjudged you. I hate to admit it, but you're better than I am."

"Um...well..." what could she say? A quick glance around made her realize all eyes were on them and it had her fidgeting nervously. Her cute freckled face flushed and she played with her fingers. "Actually..."

"Ah Curly head!" The voice from behind Izumi made her squeak and she bounced around holding her mouth. She saw the nice girl... what was her name again? Uraraka Ochaco? and quickly relaxed. "Present Mic said you had passed, but of course you did. Your punch was amazing!" Ochaco started waving her arm around making Izumi fluster from all the attention.

"Oh! Yes, thank you again for your help that day. I'm also happy you weren't hurt during the test."

"Don't mind, don't mind, but we're in the same class. I'm so happy!" She clamped hands over hers and Izumi felt a surge of happiness swell in her heart. "Let's be friends, okay?"

"Y-Yes! Please! My name is-"

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." A rusty voice spoke from behind. The three students in the doorway backed up and their faces paled at the sight of the red eyed teacher on the floor. His scruffy appearance made his presence very intimidating.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. This is a bit sudden but change into these field uniforms and head out onto the field."

Izumi blinked in surprise as she was handed her PE uniform. She ran her fingers over the material and wondered why they weren't getting ready for the entrance ceremony and orientation. Then again, U.A. was known for being a school that didn't follow the same standards and rituals normal High Schools go through.

"Does anyone have a bigger shirt they want to trade?" Izumi asked tugging on the material of her shirt as her breasts strained against them. The girl's locker room was empty but for her female classmates. One of the girls held one out to her smiling, and Izumi smiled with appreciation.

"Thank You... um..."

"Momo Yaoyorozu, it's nice to meet you, Midoriya-san. I have the same problem as you, so I prepared a couple extras just in case. " She motioned the pile of girl uniforms of various sizes. "My quirk allows me to create any inanimate object, so it comes in handy if ever I need alterations."

"That's amazing... um... Yaoyorozu... weren't you one of the ones brought in by recommendations?"

"Indeed, myself, Todoroki-Kun, and two others were accepted in from recommendations."

"Hmm? Todoroki-Kun?"

Shoto Todoroki, the son of Endeavor, adjusted the laces on his shoes while eyeing his classmates. The girls were coming out of the locker room and he took note of each one individually. Each person in this class was a rival. It didn't matter what quirk they had, or what their test scores were, he saw each of them as people to rise above.

He knew Yaoyorozu from the recommendations exam, and had seen the use of her quirk and intelligence for himself already. Katsuki Bakugo was famous enough on his own from the sludge incident as well as being the top scorer in the entrance exam. The other students however he didn't know anything about other than they're one of 36 people who made it into the school, and they all made it for a reason. He would take no chances.

He stood up and stretched out his back, and found his gaze drifting towards Izumi. Why she'd suddenly caught his attention he couldn't be sure... but she managed to stand out among the group of girls. She wasn't particularly beautiful, but had a cute shy presence that men would find appealing. He wondered what her quirk was. She had no defining features, and when he'd gotten a look at the score he knew she'd gotten top marks on rescue points alone. What sort of ability did she have that warranted that kind of scoring?

Whatever the case, she was just another student in the class... and if she didn't have the skills to take down enemies, he doubted he'd have little trouble surpassing her.

Izumi caught Todoroki's stare and wondered why he'd looked at her so intently. It made her fidget nervously. She supposed she'd have to get used to all the attention. Most heroes relied on media and popularity to gain more business and money for their agencies. If she wanted to do justice to the gift All Might had given her, she'd have to become popular enough to warrant that kind of attention.

She let out a calm breath and slid a hand over her chest to calm the beats. Those heartbeats went rapid again as Aizawa sensei declared they were going to do a quirk assessment test. Though there were some complaints and concerns, Aizawa brushed them aside with his careless tone. He wanted to see everyone's true potential. It was a test he did every year to make sure those that made it into his class weren't bottom feeders getting into the school by the exam's irrational scoring system.

Taking a look at the class he went over each face one by one. He knew everyone by name, photo, and quirk... and narrowed his gaze on Midoriya. Though her quirk read as "unknown" he knew exactly who she was. The so called trophy child handpicked by All Might himself. Just what strings did he pull to get her in?

"The person who comes in last will be determined as having no potential, and shall be expelled from school."

"What!?"

Izumi's face went pale with worry and the voices around her became a buzz. How was she gonna do a quirk assessment test? She had been training for three weeks now and she still hadn't quite mastered the image technique All Might had taught her. She hadn't really been given the chance to test it.

She stared down at her palms, biting her lip and clasping her hands together. She supposed this would be the best way to test it out... but what if she still couldn't control it? What if she hurt herself again and wouldn't be able to finish the rest of the tests and end up coming in last?

 _Calm down!_ She told herself and shook her head her eyes narrowing. You knew that this road wouldn't be easy. You have to fight to catch up to everyone who's ahead. She took a deep breath finding her center she used her Tai Chi to calm herself.

When the tests started she kept her eyes on everyone's score. In the 50mm Iida-kun showed off his Engine ability, allowing him to run at superfast speeds. No way she could compete with that... but she was pretty athletic after the training her and All Might had gone through. She may not get top records going up against everyone's quirks, but she wouldn't suck.

She stood beside Bakugo, the tension between them all too obvious. They eyed each other, her with nerves, him with annoyance.

"Hey, is it just me, or is there something between those two?" Uraraka whispered up to Iida.

"No, there is something. He'd noticed her the moment she walked in. If I recall correctly I think they're from the same school."

The same school, Ochaco wondered tapping her cheek. An ex-boyfriend perhaps, or maybe a rival? Either way the girl looked nervous and uncomfortable standing next to him. She'd have to get the details from her later.

As the tests went on Izumi continued to score in the bottom of the pack. While she was reasonably athletic in a standard testing, she had failed to use her quirk to really enhance and keep up with the pack. Everytime she thought she could use it, her nerves and fear of the pain kicked in holding her back. Frustrated with herself she stood up to the pitching ring for the softball throw and shook like a leaf.

"Poor Midoriya-chan. She must be nervous. If this keeps up things will end bad for her." Iida sighed heavily feeling sympathy for the girl.

"Of course it'll end bad, she's a quirkless small-fry." Bakugo pointed a finger a her.

"Quirkless?" Iida narrowed his eyes. "Do you have any idea what she did during the practical exam?"

"Huh?" Bakugo narrowed his eyes then turned his full attention to Izumi. Just what kind of trick had she pulled off? Why was she here? Why did she get accepted? Nothing was making any sense to him.

It's now or never, Izumi told herself. Her quirk wouldn't help in any of the other tests. She had to use it now or she was sure to get last place. Her breath came out shakily and she gripped the softball in her hand. Stop being a coward, Izumi!

"If you're gonna go down..." She whispered and lifted her eyes up to the sky. "Go down, swinging!" She winded up her pitch and filled herself with the power. She could already feel the burn forming and knew she'd lose her arm after this, but she didn't care. She didn't come all this way to play it safe! She threw the ball...

... and it landed less than fifty meters away from her. Confusion and shock went over her face as she looked at her hands. "I could have sworn-"

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa's normally careless tone turned almost deadly as he let his quirk come out. His eyes sharp and red, hair floating and the scarves around his neck floating like extensions of his body. "Tch, the practical exam really is not rational enough if someone like you was accepted."

Izumi tensed up and turned to face him fully. Those goggles, that ability.

"You're the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"

"From what I can tell, kid. You can't control your quirk." He stepped closer to her, his dangerous tone still in effect. "Do you intend to become incapacitated and have someone save you?"

"What? No, that's not my intention!" She yelped as the bindings came around her and pulled her in. She had a flashback of Bakugo pushing her up against a wall and she lifted her hand to hit him but the bindings caught her strike.

"No matter your intention, young lady. That's what you force those around you to do. In the past there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend." He thought of All Might, knowing he was close by watching his prodigy from a distance. "Even if you have the same passion and drive as he does, you'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after just saving one person. Izumi Midoriya, with your power you cannot become a hero."

Izumi trembled, her hand flexing and fisting as her mind whirled and absorbed everything Aizawa was telling her. It made sickening sense, terrible sense... and she knew she should back down and accept her fate... But she couldn't.

The moment Aizawa released her and set the ball back in her hand telling her to try again, her mind went to work. She needed a way to test her power without risking fatal harm. She needed to be able to function needed to give full power to get a good score... so instead of using her arm.. Her murmuring stopped as realization hit. She looked back down at the ball again, and the fingers clutched around it. That's it... that was it!

Bakugo crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes on Izumi. What the hell was she planning. He'd watched her enough to know her mind was in the works. Just what the hell had that teacher said to her, and what was this about her practical exam, and a quirk that she clearly didn't have?

He watched her wind up, those big green eyes of hers intense again. She threw the ball... and his stomach pitched when he heard the sonic boom of the power put behind it. The ball soared up very much the way his had done earlier when he'd planted it at 705.2 Meters. Aizawa marked her at 705.3. She'd beaten him!? How!?

"Sensei..." Izumi shook from the pain in her finger but she smiled at him through gritted teeth and clenched her fist. "I can still move."

Aizawa smiled at her, and for the first time since he'd met her, he saw a hero in training.

"So I see."

"She got over 700 meters?!" One boy said wide eyed and impressed.

"Finally she got a hero record!" Uraraka cheered and jumped for joy.

"Her finger's swollen.. What a curious quirk, she has." Iida speculated and glanced when he saw the brilliant disbelief and rage on Bakugo's face. "Oi, what's the matter?"

"What's the meaning of this!?" Bakugo shook as anger fueled him, his hands sparking with explosive power and he launched forward. "Tell me what's going on, baka Usagi!" He reached out ready to grab her but his hand stopped just inches from her face. Midoriya squealed and fell back on her ass shaking as she looked up at Bakugo. His quirk erased and Eraserhead's bindings twined around him.

"K-K-Kacchan!"

"Oi, stop making me use my quirk. I have dry eye!" Aizawa sneered and pulled Bakugo back another few inches before releasing him. Izumi stood up and her hands fidgeted.

"Kacchan... I-"

"We'll talk about this later, Usagi, but you will explain yourself to me." He lifted his furious eyes up at her. "Prepare yourself."

 _ **I hope the pacing is okay, I'm not sure if I'm rushing this too much. I'd like to get as much detail as I can, while not completely copying the anime/manga. Real quick, if you guys like the story and you know other readers who might enjoy it, I humbly ask that you share it! I love getting the comments, and the productive criticism so the more reading this, the better.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Usagi?!**_


	5. Usagi!

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Chapter 5: Usagi!?**

Izumi sighed deeply as she exited the school. Recovery girl had repaired her injured finger, but it had left her feeling sluggish and tired. This was only the first day, and already she was feeling the huge gap between her abilities and the other students. She'd ended up on the bottom of the test, and had been both shocked and relieved that Aizawa's "last place will be expelled" was a ruse to have people stretch their limitations on their quirks.

"Right now the biggest priority is controlling my quirk… after that-"

"Midoriya-chan!" Izumi jumped at the sudden call of her name and turned to see Iida rushing up to walk beside her. She offered him a smile.

"Hello again, Iida-kun."

"How is your finger."

"Much better now," she held up the bandaged appendage. "Recovery girl healed it rather quickly."

"That's good, will you allow me to walk home with you?" He bowed a little in respect. Izumi had never met someone so formal and polite. Her smile brightened and she nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Hey you two! Wait for me!" Uraraka hurried to catch up to them. Izumi turned to fully face her and offer the same bright smile she gave Iida.

"You're the infinity girl."

'Yep, my name is Ochaco Uraraka." She introduced herself. "You're Iida Tenya.. And-" Uraraka faced Izumi fully trying to remember correctly. "Usagi Midori-chan?"

Izumi felt her face fall and she tried to laugh it off. "Izumi… Izumi Midoriya."

"Oh… but that Bakugo guy called you Usagi."

"That's just a name he calls me, we're childhood friends, you see. I guess you could say it's his nickname for me because I've always been timid and until recently I wasn't really all that strong."

"Is it a nickname or an insult?" Iida wondered.

"My vote is for nickname. Rabbits are cute, and fluffy. I like it… but if you want I can just call you Midori-chan instead."

Izumi's face lit up.

"Yes, I'd like that. All… uh I mean one of the teachers calls me Little Midori so Midori-chan is good!" Izumi declared happily. "Ah, you can call me Midori too, Iida-kun."

"I'm honored… but I think I'd be more comfortable using your proper name, Midoriya-chan."

"That's okay too." She looked back to Uraraka. "Uraraka-san… um… can I call you Ura-chan?"

"That's cute! I'd love it! Arigatou Midori-chan!" The girls laughed together and quickly fell into step with each other. Iida walked beside them with an easy smile. Izumi, in the middle of the two, realized she'd just made her first two friends at U.A. and she couldn't wait to get to know the rest of her classmates.

 **~Later that night~**

Izumi sat at her desk going over the curriculum that would be taken over the course of the semester. Most of the classes were normal studies such as English, Math, and science… but each of the courses had their own special class that defined each genre. For the hero course, it would be Hero Basic Training… and Izumi hoped All Might would be in charge of that class.

She started to write down notes and study points to go over… then heard the 'tick tick tick' of someone throwing pebbles at her window. She pulled back the curtains, and went blue in the face when she saw Bakugo standing below her window looking pissed off and impatient. He motioned for her to come downstairs.

She was tempted to ignore him, but knew if she didn't go down he'd probably just blow up her window, or if he had the patience for it, knock on her door and coerce her mother into letting him in. Feeling safer outside she slipped on shoes and met him out front.

"I told you we'd talk, I hope you prepared yourself, Usagi."

"I know… but I don't really have an explanation for you, Kacchan." She looked down at her hands. "I can't explain it… but the practical exam was the first time I'd used my quirk. Aizawa-san knows this, that's why he was extra hard on me today."

"You're telling me your quirk just HAPPENED to appear?" Bakugo sneered. "Don't fuck with me, Usagi! You're hiding something and I don't like it!" He stepped up to her and she backed away trying to keep her distance. "Don't you walk or run away from me now, Usagi. I told you before you've changed! You're more athletic, you passed the exam in the top ten, and now you have a quirk that can beef out as much power as my explosions?! TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

He reached out to grab her by the shirt front, but her hand slapped his and she grabbed his wrist in a defensive move that came almost natural to her. She surprised both of them, and in reaction she quickly let him go and put her hands behind her back.

"Sorry... Ever since I put in to take the entrance exam I've…" She trailed off, catching the look of fury and annoyance in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I don't understand why you're so angry with me. I thought you'd be happy for me that I finally got a quirk." She lowered her head. "We were friends once, you know, but ever since you got a quirk and I was deemed quirkless you've changed! You used to be so nice to me. Now little by little I feel more like an object, or a belonging rather than your friend."

You DO belong to me, Bakugo wanted to say… no...SCREAM at her. Didn't she get that? She was HIS responsibility. HE had to protect HER, not the other way around. Didn't she understand that this entire time he's been firm with her, angry with her, and yeah making fun of her in order for her to see that being a hero just wasn't something she was capable of. He was the one with the flashy quirk, the athleticism and the know how to become the top hero. She was supposed to be a helpless little rabbit that needed to be saved from the beasts the world offered.

Yet… when they were kids and he fell down into the river, she scrambled down after him to help him up, showed such worry and concern as if a little water could hurt him. When he shoved a boy down and started to beat him up because he caught him looking up her skirt, she stopped him, told him he was being mean. Then the sludge attack, without even a second's hesitation she rushed into the fire and chaos to save HIM.

"You're just a rabbit, a helpless little rabbit. Don't fucking think for an instant that just because you got a quirk means you're on the same level that I am! I'll show you the difference in our levels, Usagi, mark my words!" With that he stomped off.

Izumi watched him leave her hands still behind her back. She could say something, wanted to say something about his accusations… but let it go. She was too tired, and had too much on her mind to worry about their differences.

 **~The Next Day~**

The regular curriculum classes were easy to follow. Izumi was confident in her smarts and diligently took notes all throughout the day. Then during the afternoon it was finally time for Hero Basic Training…. And the moment she heard All Might's voice excitement bubbled up inside her. She smiled brightly watching him come in, students aweing at the fact the Number One Hero would be teaching them in hero training.

"Let's get right into it then… the activity we're going to be doing today is…BATTLE TRAINING!"

Bakugo grinned ear to ear at this. Finally something to get excited about! His hands sparked to life anxious to tear into someone and show off his full skill set. He glanced backwards at Izumi, saw her nervous expression and had to laugh a little. Stupid rabbit, this is what heroes do. Get used to it, or run off and hide in a hole.

"In addition, you'll be performing your training in these!" All might pushed a button and a panel opened on the wall revealing numbered cases. "Hero Costumes!"

Izumi's spirit lifted some. The thought of wearing a costume had her recalling when she'd put in the wants and needs for her own. She'd wanted something practical but cool in styling … and her mother, bless her heart, had gone out and bought her a green jumpsuit. Along with the modification lists she wanted added to it, Izumi sent the jumpsuit in and gave the school free use of styling so long as it was functional and easy to move around in.

When she opened the case in the girl's locker room… she felt that free use smack her in the face. The other girls all fawned over their costumes with delight and excitement. Izumi however looked down at hers with fresh new nerves and embarrassment, They'd taken the simple green jumpsuit and turned it into a long sleeve leotard. When she put it on she looked down at her exposed thighs and had to hold in a groan of embarrassment. She strapped the adjoining belt across the torso allowing her to carry small emergency use items. Instead of pants they'd given her stockings the same green color of her leotard and thigh high white boots that had pads on the knee for functionality. It looked cool, but the sexy look wasn't really her style.

Oh well, she thought and smiled as she put her hair into the hood and mask. At least they'd gotten the top half right.

"Wow! Midoriya-Chan your outfit is so cute!" Ashido, a pink alienesque girl, shouted with delight and Hagure, the invisible girl, squealed in dual admiration. Hagure tugged on the top of the hood while Ashido giggled. "I especially love the bunny ears on top."

"Eh?" Confused Izumi looked in the mirror. She had sent in the designs that would mimic All Might's hair… but when she turned around and saw the way they sat atop her head she had to grimace. They really did look like bunny ears. "Arigatou."

"You're not happy with it?" Ochaco frowned, because she thought they'd looked cute as well, and suited her perfectly.

"Huh? Oh, no no, it's not that. I like it! It's just I'm gonna have to get used to the design modifications they made." She slipped on gloves and turned around for the full effect. "It was originally supposed to be all one piece, but I guess the designers thought it would look better this way. It's a little embarrassing."

"I know what you mean." Ochaco motioned to her own costume. "I just gave them the basics on mine and they gave me a skin tight jumpsuit. It IS a bit embarrassing."

"You look really cute though," Izumi insisted and both girls began to chatter about how cute the other looked on their way out of the locker rooms. Midoriya felt her nerves melt away as the two of them talked, but when they joined the larger group outside, those nerves tightened again especially as eyes wandered.

Minoru Mineta eyed the girls costumes for himself and had to comment to the other boys hoping they understood the true gems that were coming out to greet them. "Whoa! How awesome! Everyone's costumes are great! Uraraka's long graceful limbs, Ooh and Yaoyorozu's exposed supple skin, WHOA even Midoriya has a great set of Tit- ITEI!" He bit his tongue as someone hit him hard over the head. He looked up and had to cower back as he saw Bakugo standing over him looking almost demon like with his manly and outrageous costume, and angry expression.

"Say another word, shorty and I'll kill you."

"Y-y-yessir."

Izumi looked around admiring other people's costumes. She saw Bakugo standing threatening over Mineta and had to hold back a little laugh. Explosive, manly, and rugged… definitely suited him. Iida looked great in his full body armored suit, she noted, but if she had to pick her favorite costume in the group of them, she liked Todoroki's half ice shell that looked intimidating and almost cybernetic. She wondered why he only went with half though… what was his quirk, she wondered.

"Alright, everyone!" All Might shouted… having stifled his laughter from seeing Izumi's choice of costume. He hadn't seen a rabbit, but instead caught the modifications she'd made to mirror him. It was adorable. "Time to begin battle training."

"Sensei! This is the battle ground from the entrance exam. So will we be conducting urban battles like before?"

"Nope, we're moving two steps ahead. Most battles take place outside… but if you look at the total numbers you'll see the atrocious amount of villains that appear inside. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals…"

Izumi listened carefully as All Might explained the importance of knowing how to deal with a villain indoors. The training exercise seemed simple enough. They would split into ten groups of two, half of them playing the heroes and the other half as villains. It was important to understand the mind of a villain, and be aware just what they were capable of in enclosed spaces.

The teams were determined by drawing lots, a haphazard way of forming teams, but that was the reality of hero work. Sometimes you had to work with people you didn't necessarily agree with in order to get the job done. Izumi had to smile when her and Uraraka were paired up. The two of them working together would be an easier combination. She wasn't entirely sure what her other classmates were capable of, but with Ura-chan she at least had knowledge of her quirk and capabilities in battle.

Her smile faded when their opponents turned out to be Bakugo and Iida playing as villains. Something twisted in her gut and she glanced off to the side to see him staring itently at her. The fact she wanted to shrivel back in defense had her back straightening, and she hardened her gaze at him as if to say… "Bring it on!"

Bakugo and Iida went inside the building to set up their defense. Both teams were given a blueprint of the building structure, and capture tape to use against their opponents. As a hero, Izumi had to either capture both Iida and Bakugo with the tape… or touch the weapon in their possession to claim it retrieved.

"Memorizing this floor plan is a little hard huh? All Might sure is amazing though, he's exactly the way he is on TV. There's no need to worry about expulsion so we can take it eas- gah you look so nervous."

"Sorry…" Izumi felt herself trembling. "It's not about the course.. It's just we're going up against Kacchan."

"Oh, he's your childhood friend isn't he, the one who calls you Usagi all the time. I can understand why you're afraid of him, he looks like an intimidating guy."

"Mmmm… he is… but I'm not so much afraid of him as I am in awe. Yeah he's rough around the edges and can be a major pain, but… you gotta admire him. His confidence, his strength and agility, his quirk… they're all so much better than mine."

"Midori-chan…"

"At the same time… I can't afford to lose to him." she slipped her face mask in place and narrowed her eyes on the building. "If I back down, if I just let him win without giving it my all… I'll be exactly what he's always thought of me, a timid little rabbit playing at being a hero."

"A fight for dominance!" Uraraka shouted and laughed at Izumi's embarrassed expression. "Let's show these boys what real women are capable of!"

"Mmm!" Izumi smiled and held out her hand and Uraraka smacked her palm against it. "Let's win this!"

 **~Bakugo and Iida~**

"I know it's a class, but it pains me to play the role of a villain." Iida sighed and admired the large missile in the center of the room. He tapped a knuckle on it, deducing it was clearly fake, and strictly for training purposes.

"Oi… that Usagi. She used her quirk in the entrance exam, right?" Bakugo asked his back to Iida and eyes hot on the door as if expecting Izumi to stroll right on in.

"Yeah, I thought you were aware of it since you asked about it in the locker room that day."

"I thought she was the one who'd gotten pinned down under all the debris. Are you telling me she was the one who annihilated that Zero robot and that's how she got into the school?" Bakugo clenched his fists, power sparking in them.

"Well yeah… you two are childhood friends. Are you telling me you've never seen her use her quirk before."

"No, I hadn't, up until that exam everyone who knew her thought she was quirkless! I don't get it… why did she hide it from me? Why won't she tell me the truth?" Bakugo felt his temper rising, the events of last night playing over in his mind. She had something to hide alright… and he was gonna get it out of her. The buzzer sounded for the exercise to begin and Bakugo had already made up his mind on how this was all gonna go down.

"Watch the weapon… I'll handle those two chicks myself." He stepped out the door leaving Iida to guard the weapon.

"Do you really think that's wis- HEY!" Iida held out a hand as the door slammed behind him. He gave a large sigh of frustration. Oh well… at the very least he could prepare for the heroes should they get past Bakugo's fury.

Back with the heroes, Izumi and Uraraka had used her zero gravity to enter through one of the middle floors. It was dead quiet but for the sound of the feet clicking on the cement floor. Trying to eliminate the sound Izumi started to walk on her toes, and motioned Uraraka to do the same. Her eyes scanned around as her mind whirled on the possible outcomes.

Despite her best efforts to control it, One for All would have to settle for a last ditch effort. For one, the force of it could very likely crumble the building, and for two it would be a 80% chance of her becoming completely incapacitated. For now they'd have to rely on their brains, and Uraraka's zero gravity. Her hero notes came to mind… every battle she'd witnessed, every hero she ever studied, she'd written down and memorized thoroughly.

The quick movement caught her eyes, and Izumi gasped and shoved herself and Uraraka out of the way just as Bakugo suddenly appeared, his fist exploding into the wall. He grit his teeth, he'd felt his own hesitation in attacking her and had to quickly shake himself out of it. He turned to face her, the mask of her costume half ripped and the mouth guard hanging losely around her neck.

"Midori-Chan?!" Uraraka gasped seeing the ripped costume.

"It's just a scratch." Izumi claimed, and wondered why she'd barely been grazed. She'd managed to shove Uraraka out of the way, but from the way his fist had moved, Bakugo should have landed a far more serious hit.

"Oi, Usagi… don't bother dodging." Trying to find his grit again, he threatened Izumi with a stare down. There were those eyes again, brilliantly green and defiant.

"I had a feeling you'd come after me."

"I told you, I'd show you the difference in our levels. I won't hurt you too bad to stop the match, but I'll pound you enough to get that message through your thick head!

"Ura-Chan run!" Izumi pushed Uraraka out of the way and quickly got to her feet. She pivoted as Bakugo raised his fist to attack, her martial arts and defensive notes echoing in her mind forcing her body to react naturally. She snagged his attack arm, watched his face light with surprise as she twisted her form to use his own forward motion against him. Bakugo barely had enough time to register the fact his arm was squeezed between her breasts before he felt his feet being lifted from the ground. She screamed and tossed him over her shoulder his back slamming hard into the concrete. WHAT THE HELL!?

"Whoa! Awesome! Did you see that?!" Kirishima, a wild redhead, laughed while bunching his fists. "She totally just knocked the wind out of him! That was insane!"

"Martial Arts…" Ojiro, a blonde boy with a thick tail, nodded in approval. He too was trained in the arts and recognized the comparative skill "She seems to be trained in proper defensive maneuvers."

Izumi panted standing over Bakugo who was still trying to recover from the counter attack. Pride soared through her, she'd taken him down… in one quick move she had him on his back. She wasn't helpless.. .she could fight!

"I was right, you always start your frontal assault with a right punch. Just how long do you think I've been watching you, Kacchan?" she hadn't intended to talk but couldn't seem to stop herself. "Every hero I've ever admired, every hero I believed to be amazing I wrote an analysis about in my notebook." That same notebook, she remembered bitterly, he had burned and tossed away like garbage. "Every hero I've ever admired...That includes you!"

Bakugo sat in a crouched position, looking at Izumi with wide disbelief. The girl he'd known almost all his life had vanished, and the girl who stood in front of him now he didn't recognize at all. This girl was strong, proud, and nearly intimidating.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, Baka Usagi?"

"Yeah… go ahead and call me Usagi all you want, Kacchan, but I'm not your damsel in distress anymore. Usagi is no longer the name of someone who's weak and frightened. It's the name of a hero!"

And it's the name… she thought as she put her hands up prepared to fight him head on… of the person who's going to beat you!

 _ **Yay another chapter done! So I've been giving some thought as to when I'm going to cap the story off, since the anime and manga are still ongoing. What I've pretty much decided on is going through the first few seasons, then doing a sequel fic that takes place in the future when they're all grown and working heroes. We'll see where it goes from there.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Shoto's Interest**_


	6. Shoto's interest

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Chapter 6: Shoto's interest**

Izuku panted a little as she ran through the halls. She'd managed to lose Bakugo in the labyrinth of concrete and hoped Uraraka had made it to the next floor. She needed to keep him distracted. If both of them stayed to fight they were more likely to lose time. If she had gone with Uraraka, Bakugo would just follow them taking away any advantage they'd have in a surprise attack against Iida.

This situation would do. She needed to find the right openings to capture Bakugo. She'd doubted she could overpower him for long, but if she could just find an opening she knew she could beat him. Hand to hand was dangerous but necessary. She'd upped her skill in hand to hand but he had the experience, and his quirk didn't allow her to get too close without being burned.

She yanked off her torn mask so her hair spilled out then used the material to tie it back and away from her face. She looked at the capture tape in her hand and took a deep breath.

Daijobu… it's okay, just stay calm and-

"You're playing a dangerous game, Usagi." Bakugo's deep threatening voice suddenly caught her off guard and she jumped up and whirled around. With tape in hand she prepared to defend herself.

"It's no game! This is serious to me!" She watched as his gauntlets flashed red. Something about his costume sent her instincts on high alert.

"Maybe, but the reality is you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. A scared little rabbit is all you've ever been you can't just change who you are."

Izuku grit her teeth and shifted her stance.

"No but I can change your perspective of me!" She shifted her stance as he seethed at her. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Liar! Why do you keep lying to me?!"

"What?" His outburst surprised her. He was shaking from the anger but what surprised her most was the look of betrayal in his eyes.

"You're lying. You're afraid, but you won't admit you're afraid. You think I can't tell when you're scared but putting on a brave face? How long do you think I've been watching YOU?!" He threw her words back at her. Izumi stared at him her guard lowering.

"I'm…"

"If you're not afraid then come at me! Use your quirk!"

He saw the fear now her free hand gripping the wrist of her punching arm.

"what's the matter? Why won't you use it? I'm the villain remember?!" He raised up his gauntlet cocking it open. He wasn't gonna use this on her, had told himself not to go that far, but she wasn't listening. "Use it now!"

"No! Young Bakugo!" All Might's panic filled voice rang out on the loudspeaker. He'd gone over everyone's quirks, assessments, and costume arrangements himself, and knew exactly what those gauntlets were used for. "You'll kill her!"

"Only if I hit her!" He shouted back and let loose the explosion. The building rocked and Izumi screamed even as she brought her arms up to defend and kick away from the blast. The force of it still knocked her backwards and into the wide room that now had a large opening blown out the side. The material on the left side of her costume was torn up, arm and thigh and she had scrapes and bruising, but no real damage. He had deliberately missed on purpose, but still had managed to shake her up.

"Mnnng is that even allowed?" She slowly sat up, eyes widening as he pointed his fist in her direction. "Kacchan?"

"Give up, right now Usagi." He lifted up his own capture tape. "Let me put this on you, and I won't have to hurt you more."

"No!" She shook as she got to her feet. "I won't lose that way. You have to beat me first!"

"You've already been beaten!" He cursed as Iida talked into his ear piece. "Shut it! I'm busy!"

With his attention elsewhere Izumi pressed a finger to her ear. She should get the situation with Uraraka, and formulate a plan. At this rate she won't be able to help her.

"Ura- Chan?"

"Are you okay, Midori? That was a really big explosion."

"I'm fine, did you find the weapon?"

"Yes but Iida kun won't let me near it and I don't have anything handy to use my quirk. What should I do?"

"Listen carefully, Ura- Chan. I'm about to make Kacchan very angry."

"What, why?"

"He's not making any mistakes. I don't think I can beat him without using my quirk but I need to get him riled up. When I do I"m going to give you the signal and here's what I need you to do."

Bakugo hung up with Iida after a long shouting match and he turned fully towards Izumi who was conversing with her own partner. Her eyes met his and he held out his hand, palms exploding impatiently.

"Now then, let's finish this."

"You can't beat me, Kacchan."

That stopped him in his tracks. Anger raged in his face.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. You've been hesitating this whole time. You don't want to hurt me so you're missing on purpose. You won't win that way."

"Don't look down on me Baka Usagi! You haven't used your quirk once on me! Who's going easy on who?!" He snarled in response as pride took over.

"Come at me then! Stop pulling your punches!" She launched at him and punched him straight in the face then kneed him in the gut. She took the frontal initiative trying to piss him off more. She was careful not to activate her quirk, and just used the back of her fists, elbows and knees.

"Ow! Damn it Usagi! Stop…. Grrreaaaauugghhh!" He caught her next punch and then the second so their hands were locked. His eyes had narrowed into tiny dots as anger boiled. "Fine! You want it? I'll give it to yah!" He pushed her forward then shot out with his right arm. When she caught it he let the explosion burst out making her wince and reel back.

He followed it up quickly with a punch to her face that sent her onto the ground. She fisted her hands, the gloves she wore were beginning to come apart from the multiple burns. She rolled over watched Bakugo leap and she kicked up her legs into his torso and tossed him over her head. She tried to roll back around but a quick punch to her belly sent her to her knees again. He grabbed her by the hair and she yelped wincing and stared at his open palm.

"Give it up Usagi. I'm the better fighter."

"Mnnngg I haven't mmmph lost.. Grrr yet!" She'd snagged the hand that was in front of her face so the small explosion that emitted there was covered. It burned the palm of her hands, but it gave her the opportunity to push up and knock him back to straddle him. He'd let go of her hair, watching with a small bit of female sorrow how the strands in his palm were charred and dead. She had a brief moment to think "Damn it" before they were grappling and rolling around on the ground.

He pinned her down by slamming her back on the concrete, He moved to pin her again but she reared her head back and smacked it into his forehead. When he let her go she scrambled to her feet and ran for the window. Her head was screaming from the last attack and she knew she'd have a bruise to show for it but it did the job. Now she was in position and he completely riled up.

"Itei! Shit! What the fuck is the matter with you? Why are you trying so hard to beat me? Do you hate me that much?"

"No you idiot! God what the hell put that in your head!" She screamed at him panting. "You're the one that's always looked down on me! Scared little Usagi, baka Usagi, quirkless Usagi! You've never once called me by my real name! Despite that despite all of that I've never hated you! I just want to be like you!" She choked it out, realizing she too was getting riled up and emotional. "I wanted to win without using my quirk. I wanted to prove I didn't need it to be strong... but I can't. You're too talented. You were right when you said I'm way outmatched... but that doesn't matter…" She clenched her fist calling one for all. It was time… time to see if she could really beat him. "I can't afford to lose to you!"

Bakugo saw the power and knew this would be the deciding factor of who won or lost. He smirked and raised his hands up calling up his own power.

"Alright then… show it to me! Show me the power!" He rushed her, and Izumi ran to him. It was only seconds of time that closed the gap but to her and Bakugo it stretched out.

"Ura-Chan, Now!" She signaled her partner and raised her fist up shooting the power upward and then raised her other arm to take the brunt of Bakugo's hit.

The dual explosions rocketed like fireworks and shook the entire structure. Izumi screamed in pain as the burns of Bakugo's attack and the broken bones in her arm hither all at once. She struggled to stay on her feet. She heard the echo of Uraraka's voice and had to smile when she heard her call out "Retrieved!"

They'd won.

Bakugo stared up at the ceiling, the blast Izumi had unleased had blown right through the roof, and he could hear Iida's shouts of disdain at having lost the weapon to the heroes.

"This… you planned this? You're seriously looking down on me aren't you, U-" He turned his eyes back to Izumi, her form emerging from the smoke.

"I... I wasn't… gonna use it." Her voice was filled with pain. The arm she'd used to unleash the attack was purple from the multiple breaks under the skin. As the smoke fully cleared Bakugo felt his breath catch in his throat. She'd lifted up an arm, taking the full blast so that the skin was badly burned, but it had protected her face which was only slightly marred. Her hair smoked on the ends, and her legs buckled. " I told you before I can't use it… because I can't control it. My body just can't handle the power. Aizawa sensei warned me about this… but… it was the only thing I could think of... to beat you."

"M-Midori…" All the hate melted into pain and panic. He rushed to her as she collapsed onto the ground. "Oi! Midori!" Tears welled up and he lifted her upper body into his arms to look her over. Seeing all the damage, all the injuries his own hands had created messed him up even more. Even if she'd injured her right arm herself, he'd pushed her into a corner, forcing her to fight back, to use the power she'd been warned about. What had he done? What sort of hero was he that he'd do this to her? "No… IZUMI!"

"The Hero team… WINS!" All Might announced and immediately dropped his equipment and rushed on site to go to Izumi. The students looked on in awe at the situation. The heroes had won, but they'd sustained the most damage, whereas the villains were nearly completely unharmed.

"That was insane." Kirishima commented breathlessly.

"What the heck…" Kaminari, an electric type hero, echoed Kaminari's shock. "The losers are practically untouched, while the winners are on the ground.

"They lost the battle, but won the war." Tokoyami, the dark falcon, soberly announced. He glanced to his left to where Todoroki had been unable to look away from the screen. He'd felt the air go frosty during the fight and had to close his cape tightly round him. "Todoroki-kun?"

"I hadn't believed Midoriya was capable of this. While her plan wasn't ethical or altogether smart, it did the job and completely took everyone by surprise. The elements are all haphazard, and yet somehow they'd made it work." He commented slowing his breath. The sight of seeing her curled up on the floor haunted him, bringing back childhood memories he needed to shake away.

"Forget the plan, did you see how she was fighting? Bakugo was first in practical exams, but she held her own against him. She's banged up, but man she earned that win in my opinion!" Kaminari gripped his hands. "Alright, after seeing that kind of determination, I ain't gonna gold back. Oi! Sato, let's kick some butt!"

He bumped fists with his partner, and there was mutual agreement around the group. The fight had riled everyone up, and made them ready for their own battles to come.

All Might came up to Bakugo with two med robots in tow. He had to practically pry Midoriya away from him, the boy holding her close to his chest, as if willing his tears to heal all the damage she'd sustained.

"You have to let go, Young Bakugo. She needs medical attention, but she'll be fine."

"All Might… Why… why didn't she tell me?!" Tears spilled down his eyes as he reluctantly let her go and the robots rolled off. "If I'd known… if she would have just told me why she couldn't use it… I would have… I wouldn't have-"

"Calm yourself, we will speak more of it later. For now we must go over the results of your battle. Even after a defeat, there is always something to learn and take away from it."

 **~After Class~**

Todoroki had bided his time. He didn't want to make a habit of approaching his classmates, but after her performance in battle class Midoriya had piqued his interest. None of the other battles he'd watched and learned from had left an impression on him. She had. He remembered the way she took Bakugo head on despite being obviously outmatched in strength and combat power. Remembered watching the confliction of fear on her face and her refusal to give up... and in the end despite her injuries she'd won the exercise. His first impression of her had been a scared, shy, little girl who seemed so out of place in the school… but she'd proven him wrong.

As he turned the corner towards the infirmary he watched her exit recovery girl's office and bowed in respect before turning and facing him. She jolted at seeing him.

"Whoa! You startled me! Um… Todoroki-kun, isn't it? Shoto Todoroki?"

"Yeah, and your name is Usagi Midoriya?" He watched her body slump into a sigh and her face go blue.

"Izumi-Desu." Was this gonna be a common misconception with every new person she met?

"Oh, sorry, Bakugo calls you Usagi so I just assumed."

"That's okay, Ura-chan had the same misconception about my name. Usagi is the nickname Kacch- I mean Bakugo-kun gave me when we were kids." She said it with such grievance and sadness that Todoroki stepped closer to her.

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that…" she touched her casted arm. "It's just Kacchan… well…" She fidgeted a little in place. The longer Todoroki stared at her the more self conscious she became. "He's had this image of me since we were kids. I was timid, shy, easily afraid and teased all the time." Weak… she added silently hanging her head. "He looked after me in his own, rough way… but I had always hoped he could see that I didn't need him to look after me. That I wasn't that scared little rabbit crying in the corner of the room anymore."

"That's a poor excuse to call you a rabbit." Todoroki pointed out. "He should have said he calls you Usagi because you're cute and lucky."

"Eh?" Her head lifted up at that. She blinked in surprise. "Lucky?"

"Rabbits are a symbol of luck in many cultures; Chinese zodiac, rabbit's foot, etc." He explained stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Personally I've always found rabbits to be a sign of good fortune and happiness. From what I've seen... that image suits you."

Izumi's eyes widened at this and her smile came bright and cheerful.

"Arigatou! You don't know just how happy that makes me." The sight of her smile, and her words of thanks had Todoroki taken aback. There was this little fluttering in his belly and he had an urge to hug her all of a sudden. That urge caused him to flush and he turned sideways to hide it.

"Don't mention it. The others in the class were worried about you, so I came to check and see if you were okay." It was half true. The others in class were worried, particularly Iida, Uraraka, and Bakugo. However that wasn't the reason he'd sought her out. Aside from being completely changing his perspective on her, the thing that interested him the most was that he'd noticed All Might had treated her exercise differently than anyone else's. At first he'd shrugged it off, first battle, first reactions… but then when the exercises were over, All Might had rushed off immediately to go see her.

"Mmmm Todoroki-kun?" Izumi waved her good hand in front of his face noticing he was spaced out.

"Sorry, was thinking. Is Recovery Girl going to finish healing your wounds?"

"I have to come back tomorrow so she can finish. Something about my lack of stamina and energy. I'll have to work on it." She laughed a bit and started to walk with him back to class.

She'd have to work on it, she says, and had Todoroki's lips twitching in amusement. No, she wasn't the scared rabbit Bakugo made her out to be. She was proving that well enough.

"All Might sensei is gonna let me watch the fights from class today as homework… but I've missed all my afternoon classes." She sighed heavily. "Aizawa sensei is gonna be mad."

"Don't worry, Uraraka thought as much so her and Kaminari are in the office making copies of her and Iida's notes now."

"Really?" Tears of appreciation stung her eyes and she sighed happily. "Those two are awesome. That's one less thing for me to worry about."

"Don't get used to it. If you're gonna survive this class you need to find ways to control your power so as not to hurt yourself." Why the hell was he giving her advice?

"Mmm, I know. I have to get these bandages off first, but then I'm going to work double hard to catch up to everyone." She smiled up at him, causing those flutters in his belly again.

"Catch up?" He asked with a questioning look.

"Ah… well… you know...with controlling the quirk and stuff." She laughed it off, dodging the question. Todoroki's eyes narrowed when she avoided looking up at him. This girl, he mused, had a secret.

"Mmm, right." He stepped in front her to get the door to the classroom, and was immediately bombarded by her classmates. She received praises and introductions, and thankfully most of them knew her name wasn't Usagi. When Uraraka arrived with Kaminari the gravity girl hurried over to check her wounds.

"I"m alright Ura-chan, really… um" she glanced around noticing Bakugo wasn't in the classroom. "More importantly, where's Kacchan?"

 **~Front Gate~**

Izumi ignored the pain as she raced across the campus to the front gate. She spotted Bakugo making his way out and she called out to him.

"Kacchan!"

Bakugo tensed up, and his hands fisted in his pockets. He wasn't ready to see her, wasn't ready to face her.

"Go away, Usagi!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Kacchan." She tried to catch her breath and slowly kept walking towards him. "I shouldn't have pushed your buttons like that, but it's just… I wanted to win."

"Yeah well you did!" Bakugo sneered and slowly looked over his shoulder. The sight of her still in bandages was like two hands closed tightly around his throat. He had to struggle to get his next words out. "Do you know why that pisses me off?"

"The… fact that I won?" She blinked in confusion and nearly stepped back when he whirled around.

"NO! Baka, although keep mentioning that and I may just…" he cut off not sure what to do with his hands as they threatened to rip right out of his pockets. "It pisses me off…" he started slowly trying desperately to control his temper. "It pisses me off because I let it happen. KUSO! That stupid chick was right." He cursed, referring to Yaoyorozu who had clearly and concisely listed the faults in him while critiquing the battle exercise. "I let my head be clouded by you, I let myself believe I could convince you to stop being so moronic and give up, but that's just stupid."

Izumi had to hold in a little laugh that wanted to escape. Her expression softened some and she relaxed a little as he let out his feelings to her.

"You'll never give up, you never have. It doesn't matter if someone's stronger than you, doesn't matter if they're more capable, you'll always want to help people, always want to be the hero even though you could die in the process of it all! Somewhere in here…" He fisted a hand over his chest. "I've always known that… but I was stupid enough to believe I could change your mind. In the end, I hurt you. I've never physically hurt you before and to see you like that… SHIT!"

"Kacchan…" She stepped up to him now taking the hand on his chest and sliding hers into it. He nearly smacked it away, had jerked his hand ready to do just that. The memory of her teary face as a kid had him stopping and he brought the bandaged hand to his lips pressing a kiss there. He watched her cheeks go flush and had to smirk.

"I'm still blindsided by you. I lost sight of what my real goal was." He kept her hand in his but let it slide down so only their fingertips touch. His face going sober again he narrowed his eyes on hers. "You're gonna keep being stupid so I'm just gonna stop trying to change that. You're on your own from now on. If you get hurt, if you can't handle the cards you've been dealt, then don't come crying to me." He dropped her hand. "I'm going to be the number one hero no matter what, and not you, or that Ice bastard, or even All Might himself is gonna stop me."

Ice Bastard? Izumi thought for a moment but then smiled. Kacchan was starting fresh, refocusing on his goals and priorities. They were both at a new starting line, in a new race, for the ultimate prize.

"Mmm… I know you will. I believe in you Kacchan. We may be rivals now, but I know you'll do whatever you can to be on top. That's just who you are."

He went silent a moment, and all the temper and emotions that had boiled inside finally cooled looking into those green eyes that smiled with pride and confidence for him.

"Izumi…" he stepped to her, watching her shocked reaction at him using her first name. He chook her chin in his hand, and leaned down to take her mouth witth his. All Might appeared in a flash of cape and shining teeth.

"YOUNG BAKUGO IS HERE!"

The two teenagers both blushed and took a giant step back from each other. All Might clasped his hands on Bakugo's shoulders and raised his chin, looking proud and thoughtful.

"Just so you know, pride is important!" He said methodically, and as teacher-esque as he could. As an educator, he thought to himself, he needed to give spirit to the young minds while they were down. "You definitely have the abilities to be a pro. Don't lose faith in-"

"Let go of me All Might…" Bakugo's voice was low and dangerous. Behind All Might, Izumi tensed up watching as anger came boiling back to the surface of Bakugo's face. "Stupid teacher… I know all that already! Can't you tell we were having a moment here!?" He pointed at Izumi his temples throbbing, his eyes raging red.

"Eh? Moment?" He glanced over to see Izumi. "What kind of moment were you having, Little Midori?"

"We… uh…" Izumi's face suddenly went brilliantly red. "KYA!" She turned on her heel screaming in embarrassment as she retreated back to the school.

"OI! IZUMI! GET BACK HERE!" Bakugo leapt to go after her, but All Might caught his shoulder.

"Now, now, let her go. A maiden's heart is often very fragile."

"Don't lecture me you stupid teacher! This is all your fault, KUSO!" He punched him over and over on the chest in rapid motions."One of these days, just you wait, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you! Mood KILLER!"

All Might, not sure what to do, let him take out his frustrations on him. Teaching, he thought with a sigh, was tough.

 _ **Yay! Finally finished this one. I had different scenarios on how I wanted things to go, and had to iron out some details. Anyway, looks like Todoroki is starting to form feelings and taking full notice of Izumi, and Bakugo's cleared the path for Izumi to pursue her dream. What'll happen next? Find out soon!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Elections and Rescue Altercations**_


	7. Elections and Rescue Altercations

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support in reading this fic. I'm glad you all are enjoying it. It's been pointed out to me that one of the few things that could be improved is my use of Japanese. I understand this to be a problem and I do apologize if it makes the reading difficult for some. It's more of a personal choice because I watch the series in Japanese with subtitles rather than in English where some of the voice acting isn't as good. So when I imagine the personality and character reactions I often think about them with Japanese dialogue. I realize some of the use is incorrect grammatically speaking and hope to do better with it from now on. With that said, enjoy the fic.**

 **Chapter 7: Elections and Rescue Altercations**

Bakugo paced up and down the hall in front of Izumi's apartment. He'd been cooling his heels there for almost a half hour waiting for her to come out. He looked at his watch, paced, looked down at it again and cursed heavily. He'd nearly convinced himself not to come, had debated with himself why he'd even want to walk to school with her, why he'd gotten up an hour early to fuss some with his appearance, loosening his tie and collar and smoothing some of the hairs that normally tangled and spiked. Why he'd damn nearly bought her stupid flowers as a sort of apology gift for roughing her up in class the previous day... and all the answers came down to one simple truth. He wanted to be with her.

It pissed him off, the fact that she had this sort of hold on him. He'd gotten along just fine before hadn't he? Then again, before he'd never had this deep sinking feeling in his gut that she was pulling away from him. Those words his friend and classmate had spoken to him were like dark whispered echoes in his brain.

" _One of these days that cute rabbit of yours is gonna go off and find a different owner."_

"Kuso!" He whirled around and rang the doorbell. He waited a moment… then two… and rang again… and again… and again over and over, his temple throbbing with growing annoyance. "BAKA USAGI! OPEN UP!" He kicked the door.

"Katsuki-Kun?" Mrs. Midoriya stepped up with bags in her arms. Bakugo jumped and prickled like a cornered cat up against the door. "Wow, it's been a long time. Were you looking for Izumi?"

No, Bakugo thought bitterly as he grinded his teeth behind his lips, I just thought I'd stalk outside your door for no reason.

"Tell her to wake up, or we're both gonna be late." He said bitterly.

Used to his woundly tight persona, Mrs. Midoriya smiled and searched for her key.

"Oh, Izumi's up, she's actually already left for school. She wanted to get an early start today. Would you like some tea before you go?"

"Wha- mnng No… no… I'm gonna be late." He stomped off, then once Mrs. Midoriya was inside sprinted off in hot pursuit. Stupid rabbit! She was already getting ahead of him!

 **~Front Gate~**

Izumi's lips twitched in disbelief at the huge crowd in front of U.A. Reporters lined every gate and opening that lead inside the campus and even as she tried to quietly slip through she was immediately bombarded by the press about All Might.

"You, how are All Might's classes? What's he like as a teacher? How has his presence here affected U.A as a school?"

"Um… uh… excuse me I have to… that is I need to go to the nurse's office…. Um Ura-chan!" She looked to her friend who was just approaching and they all started asking her the same questions.

"Um… He's uh, very muscular… I guess… Iida?" She looked up at Iida who straightened his glasses and proceeded to give them a long winded and very precise description of his perception of All Might as a teacher. Both Izumi and Uraraka sighed heavily and went blue in the face.

"Come on, Midori-chan, let's try and get to class while we're still young." The girls start to turn away. The sound of ricocheting explosions caught Izumi's attention and she looked around for the source.

"Uuuuussaaaaaagiiiiiii!" Bakugo leapt over the large crowd of reporters with one large blast from his hands. Izumi went blue in the face as his descent was headed straight for her and she scrambled to get out the way and squealed when he landed and broke the concrete underfoot in the process. She hit behind Uraraka who took too large steps back her eyebrow twitching.

"Um… Midori-chan. What did you do?"

"I have no idea…" she whispered in a hushed voice and squeaked when Bakugo reached around Uraraka to snag the back of Izumi's collar. "EEP! I'm sorry! Whatever I did I'm sorry, Kacchan!"

"You damn right you better be sorry! I was waiting outside forever only to find out you'd already left!?"

"Huh? Waiting for me?" Izumi stopped struggling and stood tall beside him. He let go and smoothed out her collar by rubbing her back. The sensation of it made the hairs on her arm prickle in response.

"You and I are gonna start walking to school together, so you don't leave until I'm there!" He barked at her, but she didn't flinch this time. Instead she looked at him confused and curious. The majority of her scrapes and bruises had healed, and the only thing left was her broken arm.

"You… want to walk to school with me? Why?" She cocked her head sideways. "You never use to.. Not even when we were kids."

"That's because at the time it was annoying and inconvenient, but things have changed. I have to pass by your house anyway to get to the right train, so from now on we walk together, got it?"

"Um…" what could she say? It's not like he'd really give her a choice in the matter. She sighed and smiled. "Alright. I suppose it's better than walking by myself to school everyday."

"Then it's settled." He glanced over at the reporters who were all giving them wide-eyed stares. "The hell you looking at, shitheads?! Get lost! Let's go, Izumi." He looked to Izumi, caught her look of puzzlement and joy from him using her name. Grunting from embarrassment he hooked an arm around her neck practically dragging her with him to the school.

"Owowowow! Alright I'm walking! Ease up some, would yah?" She grabbed his arm and pulled it back so she can straighten out. He kept his arm around her shoulders, and the intimate hold had her blushing some. "Geez you're acting weird today."

"Shut up, I'm still irritated with you leaving ahead of me." He shoved his free hand in his pocket. "Don't ever do it again."

"I'll do my best not to." She laughed a bit.

"Just….don't." He said with a more serious grit in his tone. Izumi tilted her face up to look at his expression, and was confused by what she saw. Was that… worry in his eyes? Something was really off with him today. She'd have to ask about it later.

"Okay." They walked the rest of the way to the nurse's office in silence.

 **~Homeroom~**

"Oi did you guys see Bakugo and Midoriya this morning?" Ashido asked Kaminari with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "They were pretty cozy. Do you think those two are dating?"

"If they are, then Midoriya has poor taste in guys. Why the hell would you want to be with someone who just yesterday turned you into his personal punching bag?" Kaminari glowered from the seat next to her.

"Bakugo is kinda crazy… but did you see the way he just broke down after the fight. It's obvious he cares about her in his own twisted way." Kaminari commented and leaned back.

"They're childhood friends, aren't they?" Uraraka stood next to Ashido. "They know way more about each other than we do. Maybe there's something special Midoriya sees that we haven't been able to see."

The door burst open and Bakugo smirked as she strut into the room.

"Good Morning, side characters! I'm looking forward to beating the tar out of yah later today." He snickered and flicked his fingers so tiny explosions danced. Those involved in the conversation earlier all sighed deeply and thought in unison.

" _Nope… just poor taste."_

"G-Good Morning everyone." Izumi walked in, freshly healed and sparkling with optimism and sweetness. The same group stared at her with invisible tears of sympathy.

" _You poor sweet girl."_

"Ah, Ura-chan, Iida-kun, thanks again for lending me your notes." She pulled her back forward and let out a little oof as someone bumped into her from behind. "Sorry… oh, Good Morning, Todoroki-kun!"

"Ah, Good Morning, Midoriya." He looked her up and down then gave a nod of approval. "You're all healed. Good. Now please do your best to stay that way."

"Don't worry!" Holding the borrowed notes in one arm, Izumi pumped a fist with the other. "I will!"

"Oi!" Bakugo put his hand on Izumi's head. Behind her his eyes narrowed on Todoroki. There was something about their friendly interaction that had his hair bristling. "In your seat, Usagi. Class is gonna start."

"Huh? We still have five min-hurmmmph" she grunted when he twisted her head enough to look up at his scowling face. She frowned up at him and shook him off. "… alright alright I'm sitting." She set the notes on Uraraka's desk and then rounded the classroom to take a seat.

Bakugo and Todoroki stared at each other, a thick tension between them. Thirty seconds of awkward silence passed before the two jerked away and took their respective seats.

"What was that about?" Uraraka wondered in a whisper.

Aizawa came in to start homeroom. To start the class off he talked about yesterday's field training. Bakugo was scolded for acting childish, but praised for his talents.

"As for you Midoriya…" he continued making her tense up and be on full alert. "You settled the matter by once again breaking your arm. You can continue saying you can't control it, but until your can your true ability is limited. That being said your defensive techniques were good, find control and there's many things you could be capable of. Feel a sense of urgency in this matter."

The praise was unexpected and her eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yessir!"

After each of the videos had been critiqued Aizawa moved onto the next task. Which was picking a class representative. The class erupted with volunteers all raising their hands and shouting over each other.

Izumi wasn't entirely comfortable with public speaking so she bowed her head and folded her hands on the desk. Todoroki glanced over in her direction, saw her discomfort. He too wasn't entirely comfortable with the position of authority and kept his mouth shut.

As per Iida's request the position was put to a vote… and Izumi paled at the results.

"Me?!"

~ **Lunchtime** ~

Izumi bloomed into her pork cutlet bowl. The entire class, minus a few, had supported the decision to make her class pres. Why though? She didn't understand what made her a good candidate when Iida or Momo-chan clearly were more suited to the job.

"You both voted for me?" She looked to Iida and Uraraka with distress. "Why? I'm not qualified for this."

"You're too hard on yourself, Midori-chan. You're smart, strong, and can be confident when you need to be. I think you'd make a great class rep."

"I agree. Midoriya, you keep a cool head in a crisis and look at situations objectively as well as concisely."

"That's a mouthful, are you a rich boy Iida-kun?"

"Rich boy?" He turned his eyes away from his meal to the girls and he sighed heavily. He divulged in the fact he was from the wealthy Iida family who had been heroes for generations and that his brother was the famous Turbo Hero: Ingenium.

Izumi watched Iida's face as he talked of his brother. Her smile went bright. Ingenium was to Iida what All Might had always been to her.

"Anyway… back to the subject at hand. Izumi you can't fault the our reasoning for choosing you. You've shown you're more than capable leading during the battle exercise. You also knew the conditions of the practical exam before I did and that's why I voted for you. It's clear that our classmates already respect your strength and determination because they agreed to the election results."

As much as his words moved her and the praise filled her with pride. Izumi felt it was time to come clean about the practical exam.

"Actually Iida-kun," her confession was cut off by the shrill ring of the alarm. The voice on the speaker announced for students to make their way back to the classrooms, and all he'll broke loose.

"As expected from the best of the best. Everyone reacts quickly in a crisis!" Iida shouted over the mass hysteria. Izumi squeaked as someone shoved her from behind, her petite former being crushed between a group of upperclassmen.

"They're reacting so fast it's causing a panic.. KYA!" She tripped forward as the line moved and she was carried away by the crowding bodies. She lost her footing and nearly fell, but felt arms come around her. Todoroki held her to his chest, his teeth grit and his eyes impatient.

"Are you alright, Midoriya?" He blocked the next wave of people by firmly planting his feet and holding her tightly to him.

"Uhnn… yeah, thanks for the save. This is insane!" She gripped the front of his shirt in reaction to the situation, Todoroki stumbled some but kept on his feet pulling her with him as they were shoved, elbowed, and pushed at.

"This is the first time this has happened in a while since they've installed the security system. I bet all kinds of scenarios are running through these guys' minds." His breath caught as he felt the intimate rub of her body on his in a particularly sensitive area. "Uh… Midoriya…"

"Mmmph, W-what? What is it?"

"Y-You...you're..." he couldn't get the words out and as the next shove pushed him further into her, Midoriya let out a little moan that had Todoroki's imagination twisting and his face flushing. The temperature in the room began to rise, and just as he was about to lose control on his left side, they heard the roaring of Iida's engines. He zipped and flipped through the air above them like a spinning stop.

"Iida-kun?!" Izumi shouted her eyes following his movements.

"It's all right, everyone!" Iida shouted over the crowd when he stabled his place above the exit sign. The way he was positioned was almost comical, but it got everyone's attention. "It's just the press, everything is fine! Please stay calm and act in a manner befitting this prestigious school!"

The crisis averted and as the crowd broke apart and the pressure released Izumi felt a huge sigh of relief escape her lips.

"Wow that was intense." She looked up at Todoroki with a smile. "Thanks again. I would have gotten trampled if it weren't for you."

"Don't mention it." He let out a small sigh of his own, then realized he was still holding her tight to him. He slowly released her, stepped back and coughed into his hand. "Be careful next time."

"Ah… yeah…" god her heart was pounding so hard. Something about the close embrace just had blood rushing to her face and her pulse jumping like crazy. Everyone returned to class for Hero Basic Training and were surprised to find Aizawa waiting for them.

"Today's Hero Basic Training turned into a lesson with myself, All Might and one other teacher."

"Sensei! What will we be doing?" Sero asked with his hand raised.

"We'll be doing… Rescue training."

~ **Locker Room~**

As the boys dressed in their costumes Mineta thought it was a good opportunity to get some info.

"Hey, hey Kirishima. Ask Bakugo about his relationship with Midoriya."

"Huh? Why would I want to ask him that?"

"I want to know, man! Have you seen the way those two interacted this morning, and Hagure said she saw Bakugo try and kiss her yesterday before All Might stopped them. I'd ask but he'd torch me! At least his blasts won't hurt you with your hardening. Come on, please?!"

Kirishima sighed. He had to admit he was curious too so he slipped his vest on and looked over his shoulder.

"Oi Bakugo."

"Eh?" Bakugo glared sat him while fastening his pants. "What do you want spiky?"

"Mineta wants to know what your relationship with Midoriya is."

"Kirishima you bastard!" Miners trembled as Bakugo turned his hot gaze to him. Figuring he was already in hot water he cracked under the pressure of it.

"YEAH OKAY FINE I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Hey yeah, it's just us guys here." Kaminari backed him up with a grin. "Spill the deets, Kaaaaacchaaan."

"That's none of your business, shitheads." Bakugo's temple throbbed in annoyance.

"Oh come on Bakugo, tell us… or," Kaminari got a gleam in his eye. "We could just ask Midoriya."

"Tch," Bakugo grunted, his temple throbbing even more. He could just imagine the responses they'd get if they asked Midoriya.

Childhood friends… Neighbors… Rivals.

None of them sat well. Slamming his locker closed he adjusted his gauntlet. If he had to put their relationship into terms he supposed the best explanation would be...

"She's my pet."

That got a riot of responses. Kaminari and Kirishima looked at him with gaping mouths, and Money a looked like his face was about to explode.

"P-p-pet?! So does that mean you've t-t-touched her b-b-boobies?!"

Enjoying himself now Bakugo put the image of Midoriya against the wall and her full body under his hands into mind.

"That's right...and if I ever see you attempting to touch what's mine I'll blow off every ball on your body and I don't mean your head!" He set off an intimidating explosion loving the sight of Mineta cowering and whimpering in envy. What a shrimp.

"That's not funny." The air in the locker room suddenly went chilly as Todoroki stepped into the conversation. He'd overheard everything and for reasons beyond him it pissed him off. "Calling her your girlfriend would be the more appropriate term wouldn't it?"

"Huh?" Bakugo sneered in response. "Did you say something, Half boy?"

"Midoriya," Todoroki growled between his teeth and clenched his fists, "is not your pet. She's not an object she's a person and if you truly care about her you'd best see that or someone else will come along, treat her properly, and take her away from you in a heartbeat."

There was that feeling again, Bakugo thought turning his furious eyes fully on Todoroki. The queasy ache in his gut and the echoing whispers haunted him, fueling his anger.

"Oh? Are you referring to yourself, Todoroki? You got eyes on my Usagi?"

Todoroki felt his back straighten. He thought of Midoriya, her smile, her strength, the ferocity in her eyes when she fought and the flush on her cheeks from their contact this afternoon. "What if I do? What are you gonna do about it?"

"That so? Well then we'll see who comes out on top. Usagi and I have known each other for years. We have history and I know for a fact she has feelings for me. Just because you say pretty words and pet her gently doesn't mean shit!"

"You're wrong about that. How you treat a woman, it matters a lot. Trust me." He slammed the his own locker shut. As he proceeded to leave the room he wondered why he suddenly thought of his mother?

 _ **I had to break this chapter up because it was getting to be too long. The second half will be posted shortly afterward since I missed yesterday's update. For those who don't know I live in Vegas and the shooting that happened Sunday night has left a deep impact on everyone in the city. My heart goes out to the victims families and friends and thank everyone who is donating and supporting the tragic losses.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Search and Rescue**_


	8. Search and Rescue

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Chapter: 8: Search and Rescue**

~ **Outside** ~

The class objective was costume optional. So with her own costume still being altered from damages Izumi pulled out her P.E clothes and just added gloves, pads, and her mouth guard. The combination didn't look bad but she found she missed having her trademark look. She hoped the support course at least followed her design wishes this time.

"It's really a shame," Uraraka commented tugging on Midoriya's braided hair. "I miss the rabbit ears."

"Ura-chan!" Izumi blushed. "They're not rabbit ears, they're… mmmph never mind." God how could she tell them she'd modeled her costume after All Might? She'd probably get hell for it. She had to get past this Fan girl phase of her life and concentrate on her own image. That image seemed to be a rabbit.

Her eyes spotted Todoroki when he sat down and waited for the bus to arrive. His words about her nickname came to mind and she had to smile. Lucky rather than shy, swift rather than afraid, smart instead of weak. It was these changes she would apply to that image everyone perceived. That along with her continued training for control

When they boarded the bus Midoriya immediately sat down and was followed by Tsuyu and Kirishima. Bakugo grunted and walked to a window seat and slumped down. He eyed Todoroki with disdain, their conversation from earlier causing his temper to spike whenever he looked at his stupid face. He'd have to warn Usagi away from him, and stake his territory.

The bus ride to their location wasn't very long, and even though the surrounding area was all U.A. property, the time it would take to group a large amount of kids across the campus grounds would take a considerable amount of time and energy for just one lesson.

Still in those few minutes of driving, they all seemed to find things to talk about.

"Midoriya-chan," Tsuyu turned in her seat to face her. Izumi blinked and offered a polite and shy smile.

"Yes, Asui-san?"

"You can call me Tsuyu-chan. Your quirk is a lot like All Might's, isn't it?"

"You really think so?" Though panic tripped her up, Izumi played with the end of her braid hoping it would seem like she was more flattered than nervous. "I do admire him, so it's nice of you to say."

"And anyway, Tsuyu-chan, All Might doesn't break his limbs when he uses his power. They just look the same." Kirishima put in and had Izumi letting out a quick sigh of relief. Though Todoroki pretended indifference, his ears listened in on the conversation. He had noticed the similarities between Midoriya and All Might himself, and wondered if there was a deeper connection.

"I like your quirk, Kirishima-kun." Izumi flowed into the conversation now, reaching out and touching the hardened skin along Kirishima's palm. "It's a strong and powerful quirk, and very pro hero worthy."

"Pro huh?" He grinned at that and pulled back. He could feel the daggers in his back from Bakugo's warning glare. "Uh, still a hero needs to stand out. In terms of flash no one could beat Bakugo and Todoroki out."

"Bakugo's always mad so it doesn't seem like he'd be popular." Tsuyu said openly. Izumi tensed up, and oggled at how bold her statement was. Bakugo immediately prickled and shouted at her in response.

"What the hell? You trying to pick a fight, frog face?!"

"You see?" Tsuyu mused pointing in his direction.

"We haven't known each other long, so it's amazing that everyone knows you've got a crap attitude steeped in sewage."

"What the fuck is with that vocabulary, you fucking piss me off!" Bakugo jumped on the railing ready to bounce and beat the crap out of the next person who mouthed off. Izumi looked on wide eyed at the situation. Bakugo had always been so popular in middle school, so to see him being teased and poked fun at was amazing to her. She couldn't help it, she snorted out a little laugh. Only in U.A ,she thought, could people get away with teasing an explosive personality like Bakugo.

When they arrived and piled out of the bus… everyone was in awe at the teacher that waited for them. The Space Hero: Thirteen stood at the front of a large dome arena his hands spread out in greeting. He was a hero who specialized in rescue missions, and his quirk "black hole" was deemed one of the most useful, but dangerous quirks in recorded history. Uraraka idolized him as she clearly showed in her happy and joyous expression and sudden excitement.

Izumi too was a bit star struck. Aside from All Might, Thirteen was one of her top favorite heroes, along with Present Mic, and Air Jet. Then again she was a big fan of all heroes, she couldn't really say there was one she didn't like.

Thirteen welcomed them inside and again the students were in awe of what awaited them. USJ, as it was nicknamed, was a wide simulation arena with various disaster zones depicted for training purposes. Shipwrecks, typhoons, fire, landslides and more scattered around like a theme park.

"Where's All Might? He was supposed to meet us here." Aizawa asked walking up to Thirteen with disapproving frown.

"It would seem All Might did some hero work before class. He probably won't join us til later." He held up three fingers to indicate three different emergencies that had eaten up All Might's transformation time. Sighing Aizawa shook his head, the folly of heroics, he thought.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. Let's just get started." He turned toward his class.

"Before we begin, I'd like to go over a think or two… or three... or four..." he continued. Clearing his throat Thirteen lifted his hand. "You all are aware of my quirk, Black Hole. It sucks up anything in its path and turns it to dust."

"Yes!" Izumi suddenly spoke up unable to contain her excitement. "It's because of your quirk you were able to save so many people from disasters."

"This is true, but it's also a quirk that can easily kill others."

The happiness drained from Izumi's face. She listened carefully to Thirteen's words of taking precaution with quirks that would be potentially hazardous to other humans. They'd gotten a first hand of using them against other people during combat training. Izumi clasped her hands together remembering how she'd hesitated using it knowing very well it could hurt Bakugo and others. Even though she'd aimed it away from him, the use of her quirk in that building had been a reckless and desperate decision, one that could have hurt one of her classmates.

"You do not have powers to harm others… instead I hope you leave here understanding you have powers to help others."

Bakugo took those words into consideration as he looked down at his palms. The image of Izumi's burned and broken body haunting him and causing him to grit his teeth in frustration. He'd taken this power for granted, used it to harm and cause damage. However, hesitation, carelessness, and personal feelings had to be set aside. He couldn't afford to fall behind again.

"That was all, thanks for listening." Thirteen took a bow, receiving applause from the class. Aizawa stepped up in turn.

"Alright then, first-" he broke off as the lighting fixtures went haywire. Senses on high alert Aizawa felt the presence of the dark force before turning around and seeing it. A dark swirling warp opened and a mass of intimidating figures strut out.

"What is this?" Kirishima wondered. "Is it like the exam where we just jump right in?"

Izumi stepped forward, but Aizawa snapped at her. "Don't Move!" At the panic tone in his voice Izumi felt her own nerves clenching. She watched him set his goggles on his face. "Those are villains."

What? Villains? Here? Izumi's eyes scanned the crowd of them. Her eyes latched onto the back group, the warp itself was a person, his face a flame of dark violet energy and glowing yellow eyes. Beside him stood a gangly young man with hands spread all over his body, and a tall intimidating bird-like creature that sent chills down her spine. This presence, this sense of true pure evil, was what true heroes fought against.

"Sensei, what about the villain sensors?" Yaoyorozu asked with just the tint of panic in her voice. Izumi could tell she was doing her best to keep calm and think rationally.

"Of course we have them." Thirteen answered, he actually had that same thought wondering why the alarm hadn't been triggered.

"Did they only appear here or all over school?" Todoroki spoke up, his eyes scanning and brain assessing the situation. Izumi admired the calm in his voice and turned completely towards him.

"Todoroki-kun?"

He gave her a brief glance before looking back at the villains.

"Either way, if the sensor's aren't responding, they most likely have someone with a quirk who could disable it. We're in an isolated place, away from the main campus, and at a time when a class is supposed to take place. They're fools, but they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some underlying goal in mind."

A goal… Izumi turned her gaze back to the villains who were slowly making their way towards them. Fear clutched her stomach and she held it tightly. She couldn't stop trembling, couldn't push the fear away. What was going to happen? Where was All Might?

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. Kaminari, use your quirk to do the same." He stepped in front of them and Izumi jerked forward.

"Aizawa Sensei no! There's too many of them. Your quirk is not equipped to handle large groups of people at a time."

"You can't be a hero with only one trick." Aizawa spoke wisely, then launched into action. Thirteen guided the other students back to the door. The bulk of the group making a run for it. Izumi hesitated, watching as Aizawa jumped straight into the fray, his binding weapon flying and his hand to hand skills causing her worry to turn to a sense of awe and admiration. He was quickly becoming one of her favorite heroes.

"Stop day dreaming, Usagi." Bakugo grabbed her hand jolting her out of the admiration. "You heard goggle head, let's go!" He yanked her with him and they ran together. Halfway to the gate the group was cut off by the swirling violet aura of the warp being.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said with his sinister gaze narrowing on the students. "We are the league of villains. It may be presumptuous of us but invited ourselves here in order to have All Might, the symbol of peace, take his last breath."

"What!?" Izumi's heart dropped and she felt Bakugo's hand pull from hers as he pushed to the front of the group.

"According to our intel All Might was supposed to be here. Has there been a change? Nevertheless this is the part I'm to play." He opened his body up like raven wings. Bakugo and Kirishima exchanged looks, before both of them immediately leapt forward and attacked.

Bakugo's explosion sent dust and gravel kicking up. He'd felt the graze of an impact, thought he'd landed his mark… but the warp re-manifested.

"Oh my, that's dangerous. It's true you lot all are young golden eggs. It is my job to scatter you, and torture you to death!" He opened himself up again. This time when Bakugo and Kaminari launched they were pulled into the warp and disappeared.

"KACCHAN!" Izumi screamed and ran forward. Todoroki grabbed her and yanked her back.

"Look Out!" he shouted at her but the warp encompassed them. He grabbed her hand trying to hold on but her glove slipped off and she was pulled from him. "Midoriya!" He felt his own feet being lifted up under him and he mentally cursed. He fell from the sky and quickly created a slope of ice to cushion his fall and he rolled onto gravel.

He grunted and sat up looking around at his surroundings. He was still in USJ… from the slanted buildings and soft gravel underfoot he deduced they were most likely in the landslide area.

"Midoriya…" he looked down at his palm, saw the glove he'd pulled off amidst the chaos, and hoped she was alright.

 **~Shipwreck arena~**

"Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya screamed and she felt herself falling. She had just enough time to see the water and hold her breath before he body slapped down into it like a cannonball. She blinked her eyes open and quickly swam upward for the surface.

Her mind was racing. Why were villains here? Why did they want to kill All Might? What the heck was going on!? She saw movement in the corner of her eyes, and let out a panicked gasp at the sight of a fast moving shark quirk headed her way. She pulled back her fist ready to use One for All, but Tsuyu appeared from nowhere. As expected of a frog she was quick and agile in the water and quickly pulled her and Mineta out of the water and onto the boat.

Izumi coughed up water and looked up at her in gratitude. "Thanks, Tsuyu-chan." She stood up and because the shirt was heavy and loose she pulled it off to reveal the tank underneath. She twisting her shirt to drain the water out of it then looked down at Mineta who had slapped onto the boat beside her. "Mineta-kun, Daijobu?" She leaned over him tapping his cheek.

"It's… the end, I'm in heaven!"

"Kya!" Izumi squealed when his hand came up to her breast and the tap turned into a hard slap to the face.

"Owowowowow!" He rolled around holding his cheek as it throbbed violently red.

"Looks like he's fine," Tsuyu said with some amusement. "Still this is a bad situation we're in, isn't it Midori-chan?"

"Yeah it's bad-" she started and thought of what the warp had said before all hell broke loose. "They knew U.A's schedule… they probably gained that information when the press broke in." She lifted her ungloved hand and bit her thumbnail. "It's just like Todoroki-kun said. They were waiting to pounce on us."

"But, but, but, it's not like they can just kill All Might. I mean for crying out loud it's ALL MIGHT! He'd beat every single one of those villains into tar!" Mineta rationalized recovered from the slap.

"Mineta-kun, these villains openly say outright they're going to kill All Might. Don't you think they'd have come up with a way they could? More, we're cut off from the rest of the school, no one knows this is happening. These villains intend to torturing us, and killing us, do you really think we can last until someone gets here?"

Mineta's eyes watered, even though he had two pretty girls all on his own, a personal fantasy, this was not how he wanted to go about it. He looked around at the flunkies that surrounded the boat and he whined and wailed.

"Midoriya! What the heck!? Is she right? Is she?!" He screamed at he sheer bulk of villains surrounding them. As he panicked Midoriya's mind was already fast at work. She took in their situation, and the end result. It didn't look good. What was worse, Midoriya was sure Tsuyu was right. They had a way to kill All Might…

 _You can Become a hero._

 _Congratulations on passing._

 _I AM HERE!_

 _Let's Go, Little Midori!_

All the memories she'd collected with him in the short span of ten months suddenly filled her up all at once. All Might had been the hero she'd always looked up to, but lately… he'd become so much more than that to her. She'd never known her father, he'd left when she was little and it left an empty space in her heart. All Might had filled that space with his love of the world, and the devotion to the people in it. His smile warmed her heart, gave her courage. His words brought her wisdom and determination to fulfill her goals. Now these villains wanted to erase him completely from the world he'd worked so hard to protect.

"I won't let that happen." She whispered and clenched her fists. "I won't let them hurt All Might. If these guys have a plan… I say we stop it!"

"Midoriya will you listen to yourself? You just said-"

"Mineta-kun, Tsuyu-chan…" she ignored Mineta's tirade and walked to the edge of the boat. None of the villains were making their way out of the water. It was clear they'd have the advantage there what with the bulk of their powers water related. Still that posed a question. "If they wanted the advantage… why did they send you to the shipwreck area where you would fight best."

Tsuyu let out a little sound of recognition.

"That's true… if they really wanted me at a disadvantage they should have sent me to the fire zone." She eyed the red dome in question.

"I think, even with all their planning, they weren't able to get the information on the students abilities… either that or they didn't think we'd pose much of a threat because we're so young." She knelt down motioned Tsuyu and Mineta with her. "I say we use that to our advantage."

They planned, divulging in each other's quirks, strengths and weaknesses. Izumi sensed the fear in her two comrades and knew she had to keep her calm and help guide them through this. They had one shot, one chance of escape. They had to take it.

She let out a scream as the ship rocked and was sliced in half. The waterbending quirk was powerful, and Midoriya knew they had to act quickly. Once they were in the water, their advantage was gone.

"When the villain becomes certain of his victory, that's when it's your chance to act. All Might said so on TV." Izumi stood up and gripped the edge of the railing. Her free hand shaking with the fear she was holding back. Mineta saw the shake. She was afraid… but she'd acted so calm, so determined. She was the same as him, shaking down to her boots but she's prepared to fight.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed and jumped up onto the rail. Act like Kacchan, she told herself, stare them down, make them focus on her. "DIE!" She leapt up and over and focused her energy. All Might told her about image… giving the power a shape, and focusing on it not breaking. Let it flow, let it breathe… she couldn't risk her arm so she flicked her fingers. A movement from the villains broke her concentration and she felt the pain as she released the smash. The power kicked her up and she winced. She clutched her hand and screamed.

"Mineta! Tsuyu!"

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu clutched Mineta to her and leapt high. She flicked her tongue out wrapping around Izumi's waist and cleared the bulk of the villain in one leap. The villains bodies were pulled into the tight current Izumi's smash created, and with Mineta tossing his sticky purple balls into the mix, the group of them were all wound up in one shot.

When they landed back in the water, the three of them swam together to the shallows. Standing in waist deep water Izumi muttered to herself as the fear came rushing at her all at once.

"Midori-chan, stop that, it's frightening."

"Sorry… nervous habit." She admitted. "I just can't believe we made it out there as easily as we did."

"Now's not the time to be thinking back, Midori-chan. We should be thinking ahead and finding a way out of here." Tsuyu pointed out. "Also you're wounded." She pointed to her hand, the fingers she used swollen up.

"Yeah, but I'm okay. It's minor." She ripped part of her t shirt and wrapped it around her hand. Mineta made noises whiel looking at her exposed flat abdomen.

"Whoa…. Midori you're ripped!" Mineta commented and gave a thumbs up. "Good Job."

"Mineta-kun." Tsuyu shoved him under water to cool him off. "Not now."

"We can't linger here. We need to get to the main entrance…" she looked over at the fountain. "Aizawa-sensei gathered the bulk of the villains in the square. It's our chance to sneak around and get outside for help."

"Your voice says run, but I see that look in your eyes, Midoriya. Baka Baka Baka!" Mineta commented. "Don't even think about going off and helping. Leave them to Aizawa-sensei."

"I'm sorry… but I can't. I can't help thinking even though he's lasted this long, he may have taken on too much when he just jumped into the fray like that..."

"No way! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm not saying we should get in his way… He's trying to protect us, but.. If we could just find an opening where we can take down some villains and lighten his load. That would be better wouldn't it?"

She narrowed her eyes on the fountain and then nodded her head to the others. "Let's wade our way down to the square. If it looks too dangerous we'll stick to the original plan and keep going. I just hope everyone else is okay."

 **~Landslide Area~**

The explosion of water hadn't gone unnoticed. Todoroki glanced up at the sound of the boom and watched the figures fly overhead. The strong kick of that power had to be Midoriya. So she ended up in the shipwreck center.

He looked to his opponents that he'd taken down in nearly one shot, and had successfully interrogated.

"Oh, by the way, the fact I said your cells would die slowly was a lie. You'll probably just be numb for awhile… some of you might lose some fingers and toes… a couple organs." He listed off body parts one by one as he made his way around them. "I'm sure if the pros ever show up you'll be safe...so you better hope your allies plan fails. Next time you think about just whose side you're joining."

"You were amazing Todoroki-kun!" A sudden voice from behind startled him. He lifted his palm ready to ice them, but caught sight of the jumping gloves and boots. "Hagure? When did you get here?"

"How rude! I've been here the entire time! I watched you take down those villains like they were nothing. As expected from the best in the class." She wiggled, or so it appeared, as they made their way down the slope. "Where do you think everyone else is?"

"I saw explosions coming from collapse sight so more than likely that's where Bakugo is, and the huge wind burst earlier had to be Midoriya." He looked down at Midoriya's glove that he still held. "As for everyone else I don't know."

"What should we do, Todoroki-kun?"

"You should be able to make your way to the main entrance without being detected. Someone has to let the rest of the school and staff know what's going on. Be quick, but be cautious of your surroundings. You see any villains, ditch the rest of your clothes and disappear."

"What about you?"

Todoroki narrowed his eyes ahead of him. He had no intention of running. If these villains were planning to kill All Might and his classmates, they'd have to go through him first.

"I'm going after the boss."

 _ **One more chapter down. Thank you to everyone who gave their prayers and support to my town. I'm happy to know there are those who still value human life. I'm dedicating this chapter and the next to those who risk their lives everyday. To our troops, the police force, firemen, and other emergency personnel. I thank you! You guys are the true heroes!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Anti-Symbol Nomu**_


	9. The Anti Symbol

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Chapter 9: The Anti Symbol**

"Die!"

Bakugo shouted as he took down yet another henchmen. The fast rapid battle got his blood going and he was already feeling the high. Kirishima who got sucked into the vortex with him was steady as a rock, literally, in battle.

"That's all of them? They're all so friggin weak." Bakugo snarled in disgust. These villains were seriously underestimating them. They had the numbers, the element of surprise, and terrain advantage, but their combat levels were so weak it was pathetic.

"Alright, let's get out of here. Since we're still in USJ that must mean everyone else is too. I'm worried about our classmates, especially the ones who don't have as much combat strength." Kirishima clenched his fist thinking of how they ended up here. "On top of that we got in Thirteen's way and slowed him down. We need to take responsibility for our actions."

"If you want to go, then go by yourself." Bakugo argued, "I'm going to kill that stupid warp gate."

"Huh?!" Kirishima looked at him confused. "Don't you want to find Midoriya? Who knows where that gate might have sent her, she could be in serious trouble!"

"Shut up!" Bakugo glared at him. "That warp gate is the villain's only way in or out. I'm going to cut off their escape route at the right time. As for Usagi…." He whirled around snagging the henchmen that leapt to attack them by the head and frying it up like crispy chicken. "She might be a pet, but she's got a strong quirk and a stronger brain, there's no way she'd lose to these weaklings. I imagine the others won't have much problem either."

"Amazing react time…" Kirishima murmured noticing the subtleties in Bakugo's tone. He spoke logically when he needed to, and it showed he was more than just an overpowered berserker. Better yet, it showed that even though he was worried about her, he trusted Midoriya to look after herself. From what he understood that was a big step up for him.

"So go if you want to, I'm going after that gate."

"Wait, Bakugo! Believing in our friends, that's real manly. I'll follow your lead!" Kirishima, pumped up from his friends manly spirit, hardened his arms and crunched them together. He was fired up and ready to rumble.

Bakugo may not have known it at the time, but he'd made his first true friend then and there.

"Then stop your yammering, and let's go."

~USJ Square~

Turned out coming to help Aizawa had been a very bad idea. The minute they'd peeked over the the edge of the water bank, they saw their homeroom teacher get crushed under the hands of the villains.

His assailant was unlike any creature Izumi had seen before. It's pure strength was immeasurable, and even though Aizawa erased his quirk he kept crushing bones like twigs. He was naturally that strong, and could easily be just as strong as All Might in pure brawn power. His appearance sent shudders down her spine; black skin, a wide beak-like mouth full of sharp pointy teeth that spread in a permanent smile. Its eyes were like a doll's staring into its prey with soulless intent. The awful sounds coming from his mouth as he crushed Aizawa underfoot made her want to clasp her hands over her ears and cower back. The brains of the operation, a thin man with silver hair, called the creature Nomu.

"Midoriya…" Mineta whimpered behind his hand. "I can't watch anymore. We need to go…"

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu's eyes were teary and she sunk low into the water.

"Aizawa-sensei…" Izumi trembled, her eyes blank with fear. She couldn't think, couldn't move, could only just stare in absolute horror. What had she been thinking? They were just students, these were real dangerous criminals out for blood. They should get out of here, they should just leave and pray that the other pros would arrive soon to help Aizawa.

She knew that... and yet she couldn't find the will to move.

The warp gate appeared next to the thin man. Izumi's brain began to work again as she concentrated on them rather than the horrific sight.

"Tomura Shigaraki…" the warp spoke in grave tones. The thin silver haired man turned towards the warp gate.

Tomura Shigaraki... well at least Izumi had a name to go with the creep's face.

"Kurogiri… did you dispose of Thirteen?"

"I put Thirteen out of commission… but some of the students avoided being scattered, and I'm afraid to say one of them has managed to escape."

Izumi let out a small gasp. Thirteen was out of commission? These villains took out two teachers and no pros were left to help protect those that couldn't fight back. She glanced down at Mineta, the frightened boy cowering back more from the news.

"Kurogiri… if you weren't a warp gate, I would've crushed you to pieces!" Shigaraki threatened, scratching his neck in an obvious gesture of stress and panic. The more riled up he became, the more unnerved Izumi got. This was no time to be a deer in headlights. She slid backward with Mineta, gestured for him to move quietly so they could escape…

"Tch… we can't stand against a group of pros. It's game over. Shall we go home?"

"G-Go home?" Izumi froze and looked back to Shigaraki. Had she heard them correctly? Were they just giving up? After all the effort and planning and damage they'd done, they were just giving up? What kind of villains were these guys?

"Midori-chan, I've got a bad feeling about this." Tsuyu spoke openly.

"I'm not gonna lie, Tsuyu-chan. So do I. Let's get out of here while we-" she cut off as she felt Shigaraki's stare slink in their direction. She barely had time to let out a gasp before he was rushing them, his hand stretched out ready to disintegrate Tsuyu's face to dust. He stopped just inches before, and Izumi's heart started to rapidly beat again.

"Tch… you really are cool aren't you?" He glanced over his shoulder at the broken hero who glared at him. "Eraser Head."

His quirk… Aizawa has stopped the ability just in time. Izumi couldn't think, just had to act. She wouldn't let any of her friends die, not while she could still fight. She leapt from the water her fist raised up to strike.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" One for All powered into her clenched fist, the surge seemed to spike all throughout her body as she screamed. "SMASH!" She felt the punch connect, and the force of the blast knocked thugs off their feet and kicked up gravel. Yet, somehow, her arm wasn't broken.

My arm… she thought with a slight smile… I did it, I finally controlled it. The smile faded when she realized her fist had connected, but with the wrong objective. Her knuckles were pressed into the belly of the Nomu beast, and he stared down at her with those horrifying eyes.

"Smash?" Shigaraki questioned from behind the beast, scratching his neck in irritation at her interruption. If he hadn't caught sight of her when he did, that little bitch would have sent him flying. "Are you a follower of All Might?"

Izumi trembled and her fist started to pull back. Her smash didn't hurt him. He was barely phased at all. Tsuyu's logic from before was all starting to make sense now. Nomu… this anti symbol as Shigaraki called him… was supposed to be the one to kill All Might.

Shit!

"Run…" she squeaked out. She turned around, her wide frightened eyes on her friends. "RUN YOU TWO!" She screamed as Nomu grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up by it. His other hand came around to crush her head like a juice box.

"MIDORI-CHAN!" Tsuyu slapped Shigaraki's hand away, her tongue stretching out to save her friend.

It was too late, Izumi thought as she stared into Nomu's open palm. She was going to die, she failed to protect Tsuyu and Mineta and was going to die.

"All Might..." Izumi whimpered and shut her eyes waiting for the crushing blow.

The front door burst open with a thunderous crash that brought everything to a halt. Nomu's actions halted, and his grip loosened just enough to let her hair slip out. She fell back to her knees trembling and crying. She slowly lifted her head at the sound of foot steps, her braid completely undone, the loose messy curls framing her pale face.

"It's all right now… I am here!"

The sight of All Might at the top of the stairs, brought relief and joy among her classmates. To Izumi, it just brought on another wave of fear. Why did he come here? Why couldn't he stay away? These villains were going to try and kill him… Nomu… this horrific beast was here to kill him!

All Might looked down at the square, his eyes immediately went to Izumi. The sight of her small body, bruised and battle worn, brought on a fresh wave of fury. His mouth, for once, unsmiling and his eyes shadowed by the hard lines of his face. He made an intimidating presence.

Before Izumi could even blink she felt warm protective arms around her, and she leaned into All Might's strong embrace wanting desperately to weep. Then just as quickly as it came she felt her feet under her again, and his warmth releasing her.

"Students, Aizawa is badly injured. I'm leaving him to you. Take him and make your way to the exit."

"All Might…" a single tear fell down Izumi's cheek. The hero glanced back at her, and reached out to gently brush the tear away.

"No tears, Little Midori. Everything will be all right."

"The Nomu… you have to be careful. I hit him with On-" she paused glancing at her classmates who were already gathering Aizawa. "... one of my punches that didn't break my arm and it didn't even make him twitch."

"Little Midori," his frown turned and he smiled at her with no fear now. It was the face of the hero she'd admired as a child, and the face of the man she'd come to love as a father. He raised his hand to give her a thumbs up, as if to say "trust me."

"Midoriya, let's go." Mineta ushered her. With a heavy heart Izumi hefted up Aizawa by his good arm and helped carry him off to safety.

~Todoroki~

After separating from Hagakure, Todoroki had made his way to the Shipwreck area. All he'd found were a bunch of half drowned thugs, and he had to smile at the creativity in their capture. Midoriya always seemed to have some kind of outlandish plan at the ready. Still that posed the question of where she was.

He toppled a little when a second sonic boom blast erupted from the square and his eyes quickly went to the source. Across the water he could barely make out a group of figures but couldn't quite tell who was who. That had to be her. As much as he would have like the shortcut, he wanted to avoid hurting anybody by turning the water to ice. He wasn't sure if any of the other students were in the water, and even though they were all villains and thugs, he knew using his powers would likely freeze them all to death and it didn't sit well with him. So he ran around, taking the long route… and collided into Bakugo and Kirishima as he turned the corner.

"Ow! Damn it you ice freak, that hurt! Watch where you're going!" Bakugo got to his feet rubbing his head. "The hell you running to in such a hurry?"

"Midoriya is in the square. It looks like she's fighting villains. Last I checked that was where the major bosses were." Todoroki told him hurriedly, brushing himself off from the collision.

"Usagi? Are you for real? What the hell is she thinking?" Bakugo snarled and sprinted ahead. Todoroki ran after him and Kirishima rubbed the back of his head shaking the cobwebs out.

"Oi! Wait for me!" He strumbled to his feet before running after them.

~Back in the Fray~

All Might had faced against many a foe, and aside from All for One who had ruptured his body this creature Nomu had to be the toughest opponent he'd ever faced. His hits weren't doing anything to slow him down, and the creature was lightning fast. Were he in his prime, maybe he could have taken him without much concern… but knowing he had a time limit left the situation dire.

He could only hope that Iida would make it to the school and bring reinforcements before his body decided to crumble and shrivel back to its weakened state. All he had to do was buy time, and protect the students...protect Midoriya.

Little Midori; brave little girl, strong young woman, and his chosen legacy. He had no children of his own, but had immediately felt a kinship with her. Her smile so sweet. Her tears so honest. Her courage so unexpected. He would protect that girl for what precious little time they had left. Whether he died today, or the next, or some time from now, he would lay down his life to protect this girl he'd taken under his wing.

"Your attacks don't work because of the shock absorption." Shigaraki boasted. Confident in their success, he bragged openly about the creation his mentor had so wonderfully bestowed upon him. "The only way to injure him would be to slowly gouge out his flesh… whether or not he'll let you do that is another matter."

"Thanks for the information!" All Might grappled Nomu around the waist and hefted him up. In one big twist he slammed them both back into a wrestler Suplex, the ground exploding around them and kicking up dust.

"All Might is amazing! He's the only hero who can make a suplex look like an explosion!" Mineta grinned, his inner fanboy coming out. "KICK HIM IN THE BALLS ALL MIGHT!"

"Maybe we were overthinking all this," Tsuyu said with awe wonder. "He's in an entire league of his own. He's just amazing."

Izumi suddenly halted mid-step. She bit her bottom lip hard as she felt it began to quiver. No one knew… no one knew but her. All Might, as wonderful and powerful as he was, was in great danger.

She'd read the news on her way to school this morning. All Might had performed hero work before class, saving three lives from a villain, stopping a hit and run assailant, and stopped a hostage situation. The reason All Might hadn't been in class, and the reason why Thirteen and Aizawa had looked so glum before, was that he'd used up too much of his time. No one knew of his weakness but her… no one knew his secret but her… no one knew just how much danger he was in BUT HER!

"Tsuyu take Aizawa…" She traded places with her.

"Um, alright… but- wait!"

"Midoriya!" Mineta shouted as she rushed back to the square. Izumi knew what she was doing was stupid, reckless, and selfish but she couldn't stop her feet from moving. She didn't want All Might to die! She wanted him to live! She wanted him to continue teaching her, guiding her, and just be around her for so much longer! She didn't want to lose him! She wouldn't lose him!"

She saw the situation, Nomu gripping him tight in his weakspot and dragging him into the warp. She felt the scream rip deep from her throat.

"ALL MIGHT!"

"Midori!" All Might looked up to see his young protege rushing back into the field. What was she doing? Fear and fury conflicted over her face as she leapt towards him. Her hand reached out ready to pull him from the warp herself but the shadow of Kurogiri loomed over her and she felt the familiar pull of his darkness dragging her in.

No!

"Out of the way, Usagi!" Bakugo shouted at her as he tackled Kurogiri and pinned him down. Surprise and relief washed over her as she fell to her knees and looked up at her childhood friend.

"Kacchan!"

The sound of crackling ice followed and Nomu became half encased in a shell of ice.

"I knew you'd be here, Midoriya… but I didn't expected to see All Might." Todoroki stood calm and collected, the ice projected from his instep was all it took to have Nomu's grip loosening.

"Todoroki-kun!" Relief swamped her and she had to bat away tears that poured down her cheeks. Kirishima even jumped into action, but missed his target as Shigaraki danced out of the way just in time.

"Damn, I didn't get to show off!" He landed smoothly beside his comrades and lifted his arms up in full defense mode. "Midoriya, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She wiped at her tears again and smiled brilliantly at all three boys. "You guys are the best."

All Might pulled himself free and jumped back toward his students. Izumi was instantly beside him, her hand over his on the wound, his blood heavy on her palm.

"All Might, you're bleeding." She looked up at him with great worry.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Midoriya." Todoroki assured keeping his eyes on the villains. "The Symbol of Peace cannot be killed by the likes of them."

Bakugo made a tch, sound and pressed his hand firmer against the metal casing of Kurogiri's costume. Whatever was under it was the little bit of his real body that wasn't made of shadow and fog.

With his weakness exposed, Kurogiri was trapped under the dynamite palms of a fifteen year old kid, and it appalled him.

"Our fog gate has been pinned down, and from the looks of them most of them are unharmed. Children are so amazing, they're making the League look bad." Shigaraki spoke with a calm attitude.

It was his calm that unnerved Izumi. She held her palm that was now coated in All Might's blood. She couldn't help but tremble from the fear that still consumed her. Why… why did she have a horrible feeling just now? Why couldn't she shake off the insecurity and focus on the triumph of their situation. The gate was pinned down, their monster was frozen and twisted, and Shigaraki was left outnumbered five to one.

Why was he so calm!?

"All Might…I can't stop shaking." she whispered in admittance to him.

"Calm yourself, Little Midori." He tried to assure her. "Stay alert."

"Nomu." Shigaraki turned his body to face the frozen carcass of his Anti Symbol. In his mind he imagined the young boy holding down Kurogiri crushed under the pounding weight of Nomu's fists. The creature responded, sinking into the warp gate to right his body up. Even though his limbs crumbled off he regenerated with a sickening twist and warp of muscle and limb.

Izumi felt her lunch roll around her stomach and push up into her throat. The sickening sight both appalling and frightening. Todoroki too stood shocked, no one had ever been able to escape his ice before. The reality of that shock hit him hard.

"I didn't say shock absorption was all he had… this is Nomu's super regeneration. Nomu's been engineered to take you at 100% of your power. He's a super efficient human sandbag." The sick amusement in Shigaraki's voice just added to the appall.

Izumi couldn't afford to be afraid anymore. She grit her teeth and raised her hands in a defensive stance. Beside her she felt Todoroki fall into a similar stance, all young heroes ready to act.

"First off…" Shigaraki sighed and scratched his neck. "We need our gate back. Get it Nomu."

Izumi's eyes widened and she jerked her head around. It was like slow motion. The speed of the monster, the fear that swallowed her, and the scream that ripped from her mouth.

"KACCHAN!" She shrieked at the sound of impact, and moved to rush into the dust cloud, but Todoroki held her by the waist. "No! Kacchan!"

"It's okay, Midoriya!" Todoroki tried to calm her. "Look." He loosened his grip and looked to the side. Izumi's teary eyes looked down at Bakugo who knelt on the ground beside them.

"Kacchan? You dodged! Thank Goodness! You're amazing!" She leapt onto him and hugged him tightly.

"Get off me, Usagi! I didn't dodge! I didn't see anything, damn it." He tried to peel her off him, the fact she barely wore anything on her top half had his cheeks flushing bright red.

"What?" She pulled back enough to glance back at where the dust cloud was thinning. Nomu stood still as a statue, his eyes focused on All Might whom he'd sent right through a brick wall. "All Might?"

"Geez," All Might coughed and panted from the impact. "Do you not know how to hold back?"

"It was to protect my comrades, I had no choice." Shigaraki rationalized. "I mean come on, earlier that girl over there was gonna punch me with everything she had. Violence for the sake of others is admirable, isn't it?"

Izumi felt the eyes of her classmates focus on her. She narrowed her own. This guy's sense of justice was twisted and dark. Everything about him rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't understand his reasoning, his convictions, or his logic. She just knew he was evil, and he had to be stopped. That was that.

"It's three against five." Todoroki pointed out.

"Yeah, Kacchan already exposed the gate's weakness." Izumi agreed and took a deep calming breath sliding back into position again.

"With All Might handling the Nomu guy we should be able to back him up, no problem." Kirishima finished the thought hardening his arms.

"No… the lot of you must go. Run back to the entrance where it's safe."

"What?!" Was the group consensus.

"Did you forget, if I hadn't intervened you would have been in trouble." Todoroki reminded him with a scowl.

"That was a different story entirely, but I thank you Young Todoroki. Nevertheless I will be the one to show these villains what it means when a pro gives it his all."

"All Might wait," Izumi intervened grabbing his arm. "You're injured, plus your time's almost…" she trailed off remembering she had an audience. All Might took her hand squeezing it gently. Her eyes lifted up to his face, the green orbs going wide with admiration as he smiled at her. She felt such a calm determination around him, and knew she had to let him do this.

She stepped back from him, her eyes tearing as the hand that had held hers flicked a thumb up.

"It's alright, Little Midori… for I am here."

That's what he was saying without words, without a backward glance. All Might was here… and everything WOULD be alright.

"Go get 'em… My Hero."

 _ **Whew, these updates are starting to catch up to me. I really hope I don't fall behind. I've been bringing my notebook with me to work and writing on my breaks making sure I get the chapters down while they formulate in my brain. I'm not the best at writing the fighting scenes, I'm more comfortable in romantic drama but I like the challenge of the fighting anime. Hopefully you all are enjoying it!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: What it means to be a Pro**_


	10. The World of Pros

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Author's Note: From here on the story is gonna twist more than it already has, particularly where Izumi's quirk is concerned. I felt it benefited the story to increase the rate in which she advances so I could take advantage of certain scenarios. Just a forewarning for anyone who gets confused.**

 **Chapter 10: The World of Pros**

Watching All Might on TV and seeing him in person were two different experiences altogether. He was intimidating, enlightening, and inspiring all at once. In person he was all of those, but amplified by a thousand. Izumi thought she knew the strengths, weaknesses, and depths of his power already… but she had no clue.

That much had become clear the moment the fighting started. Faster than anyone could blink he and Nomu were connected in a battle of pure strength, endurance, and will. The force of the impacts were so powerful they caused a tornado gust that kept them separated from the group. Izumi squealed as the force of it knocked her back onto her knees, and both Bakugo and Todoroki stood behind her, an hand on each shoulder.

"He's started a head on fist fight!" She shouted over the gusts blocking the wind with her forearm.

"If your quirk is shock absorption and not shock nullification, that must mean there's a limit to it!" All Might shouted out, pushing Nomu back. The full wrath of this pro hero was a sight to behold, and left the students speechless. There was something animalistic and primal being unleashed from within All Might, and only Izumi knew that it was the true power of One for All. The punches he unleashed weren't random or even full on 100%... each of his punches were pushed beyond that boundary, to the point where it seemed like there was no end to his power.

"A hero can always break out of a tough spot!"

It was as if he was teaching his students all the while grappling with the weakening Nomu. His words were spoken with true wisdom and experience of a Pro, and left Izumi and her classmates awestruck. She stood now, teetering against the wind, and she held out her hand as if wanting to grab hold of that pinnacle of power.

It was there, and it was inside her. One for All! She was capable of this, with time, training, and determination she would become this great man's successor. The thought of this… the reality of it… shocked, frightened, and excited her. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki raised a brow at her behavior. "What are you doing?"

"Can't you guys feel it?" She said it almost giddily. "This is our goal. This!" She turned to face him her smile brilliant and eyes teary. "This is the world of the Pros. This is the top! Can you feel it!?"

"Hey Villain, have you ever heard these words?" All Might asked his opponent as he moved in for the final blow. "Go Beyond! Plus…"

"ULTRA!" Izumi shouted with him, shouting it from her heart her voice carrying with him. With one mighty punch, the great No.1 hero sent the seemingly invincible foe flying up, crashing through the wall of the arena, and into the bright blue sky where it vanished from sight.

Izumi couldn't contain herself. The fear had been overwhelmed by the sheer adrenaline rushing through her. Without any thought she rushed to All Might and hugged his arm. Tears of relief and joy swelled inside her. This man was her hero, and she was his legacy.

"I really am getting weaker," he laughed a bit smiling down at Izumi who looked up at him with that brilliant smile. He righted himself up and pat her head rubbing the tousled curly hair. "In my prime that would have taken only five punches… but now heh it took over three hundred."

She giggled at him, but then gasped as she saw the steam rising off his skin. Her eyes widened in realization. He was out of time, he was about to transform. She looked over her shoulder at the two remaining villains. The fight wasn't over… what the hell was she doing?

"Oi, oi, oi, what the hell is going on?" Shigaraki snarled, scratching at his neck in pure agitation. "He's not any weaker at all. Did that guy lie to me?"

"What's wrong?" All Might asked, gently pushing Izumi behind him. "You're not coming?" He egged on the enemy, hoping to bluff them into leaving. He kept his form tall and intimidating, but he was sure if he raised a fist to throw even one more punch, he'd transform in front of everyone; villains and students alike. "Come and get me if you can."

Izumi knew what he was doing, and her heart pounded hard in her chest. She couldn't move, couldn't say anything, she just stood there behind All Might and prayed the villains would turn tail and run.

"What's Midoriya doing, she needs to get out of there." Kirishima pointed out but didn't want to risk making a move and having the enemy take them as hostages.

"She jumped into the line of fire without thinking to fawn over All Might. Stupid fangirl." Bakugo clenched his fists having the same troubling thoughts as Kirishima.

"Stay calm…" Todoroki looked around. "It would appear other villains are waking up, All Might can handle the big guns while we take out the smaller goons. She's too smart to linger there, All Might will give her an opportunity to run, and she'll take it. In the meantime let's keep these guys off his back."

Shigaraki Tomura was receiving advice as well from his comrade. Kurogiri, more level headed and analytical than his companion, saw the damage All Might sustained, and the signs of fatigue and weariness. On top of that their allies were waking up, and the child behind All Might seemed too afraid to move let alone fight.

"If you and I work together," he told Tomura, "then we can still kill him."

"Yeah… Yeah…" Tomura calmed and lowered his hands to his side. "That's right… we have to do it. Besides… we have the last boss right in front of us." He smiled sinisterly behind the face over his hand.

I'm the only one who knows… Izumi thought as she glanced over to her classmates who were all facing the villains that were collecting themselves. They didn't know, couldn't know just how much trouble all of them were in if someone didn't help. The villains weren't backing off, and All Might was on his last seconds.

She looked back to the main villains her eyes narrowing between them. The mist guy was probably more dangerous, without his support, Shigaraki would be cut off from escape and have no back up to assist him in battle. The moment her eyes saw them move, she reacted. Her body moving all on its own to stand in front of All Might.

"Get away from him!"

"No Midori!" All Might reached for her.

"What?!" The boys stopped fighting, their heads jerking backward to see Izumi dart ahead of All Might. Her hair flying in her face she pushed One for All from her legs and leapt. She felt them break instantly but wouldn't let it stop her. She took them both head on and let her fist fly.

"SMASH!"

She felt it connect, Tomura shoving his palm on her fist to push it downwards, but the force of it still knocked him and Kurogiri back and away. She collapsed onto the ground, and immediately removed the glove that disintegrated her right arm bruised and shaking.

"Foolish child!" Shigaraki reached into the warp and snagged Izumi by the hair bringing her right up to him. He tapped his pointer finger just over a single strand making it go dead and turn to dust instantly. Midoriya's eyes widened in fear as she stared into the eyes of her assailant and his free hand reached down to clamp over her face.

Shots were fired and Midoriya saw blood. Shigaraki dropped her and she landed in a heap in the dirt. Shigaraki had taken a bullet through the hand,and now stood over her staring up at the sight of his interruption. He snarled at the sight of the other teachers.

"Damn… they're here. It really is game over." He glanced down at the girl and kicked her hard once so that she rolled in front of All Might. " A consulation prize. Kurogiri, let's go ho-MMNNG!" He took several more shots and fell over bleeding before being protected by Kurogiri's mist.

All Might knelt, his body shaking as he tried to hold the transformation back just a little longer so he could reach down and stroke her hair.

"Little Midori…"

"I'm sorry, All Might…" She coughed a little looking up at him, her eyes filled with pain. "I wasn't able to do anything."

"No… If you hadn't had acted and bought me those few precious seconds," He felt his might form leave him and he knelt beside her as his weaker self. "I would have surely died. You saved me, yet again."

"All Might… " She smiled at him and tried to sit up using her good hand. Tears of sweet relief poured down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She heard footsteps, and through the clouds of dust heard the boys all shouting her name.

"I'm over here!" She called out, then gasped forgetting All Might was about to transform. "WAIT DON'T COME!" She tried to think and looked down at her torn shirt. She immediately curled into a ball. "MY TOP CAME OFF!"

Kirishima choked on spit as he froze in place. Todoroki's eyes widened and his face turned blood red at the mental image. He quickly turned his back on the cloud of dust, but the news had the opposite effect on Bakugo.

"WHAT!?" Bakugo shouted and rushed forward. "ALL MIGHT YOU PRO BASTARD YOU BETTER NOT LOOK!" He veered to a halt when a large wall of cement blocked his path.

Cementoss, one of the U.A. teachers stood upright from where he'd created the wall.

"Sorry, we want to make sure all the students are safe. Please make your way to the front gate, and leave the injured to us."

"Oi! You better get a girl teacher to handle that!" Bakugo complained and let out a choke as Kirishima and Todoroki grabbed him each by an arm and dragged him up the stairs to the rest of the class.

Both All Might and Izumi let out large sighs of relief. All Might let his knees buckle and sat down beside Izumi and she collapsed down onto her good arm. "Thank Goodness!"

"Thank you, Cementoss. You saved my bacon."

"Don't mention it, I'm a fan of yours after all. Let's get you all to the nurse's office while we have you hidden."

~Sunset~

Everyone returned to the school, dressing in their uniforms and returning to the classroom to gather their belongings. Todoroki shouldered his bag and looked down at Izumi's seat, her belongings still unclaimed.

"Midoriya's still in the nurse's office?" He asked Bakugo who growled and shrugged.

"Don't ask me, they wouldn't let me see her. Said she was sleeping in recovery. Honestly what the hell was she thinking jumping in and attacking those two villains like that? It's like she had a death wish."

"I know it was weird." Kirishima agreed. "She was the one getting all pumped up and riled up when All Might was kicking that Nomu guy's butt… and then rushing up to hug him. Then all of a sudden, BAM, she's screaming and telling these guys to back away from All Might like he was defenseless."

"It was probably just the heat of the moment." Uraraka explained. "She was the same way during the entrance exam, all hesitant and scared one minute, then screaming and punching the next. It's just how she is."

Bakugo recalled the sludge incident. At the time she wouldn't have known about her quirk, and yet she came in at a full run straight towards him.

"Yeah… it's how she is."

~In the Nurse's office~

"Owowowowow!" Izumi winced as she sat up in bed and let recovery girl undo the bandages on her legs. All Might's good friend on the police force had come and gone with his questioning. They'd both given great detail on the assailants, including the names they'd used and the quirks they'd possessed.

"Hold still and it wouldn't hurt so much… CHUUUUUUUUU!" She kissed her wound and her legs became functional again. "There now, feel better?"

"Yes… ugh…." Though she felt dizzy and disoriented. "My mom is gonna freak out when she hears all this on the news. I still haven't told her about my quirk."

"A mother's worry never leaves even after they become a hero," All Might pat her shoulder. The school had given Izumi a fresh shirt to replace the one that had been ripped. "You might as well get use to it Little Midori."

"Right…" She slowly stood up and examined what was left of her wounds. She had a bandage on her cheek and the fingers she'd broken, but the worst of her wounds were healed. She wanted to cry though when Recovery Girl had taken a pair of scissors to her hair and cut off a good six inches of hair that Shigaraki had damaged with his quirk. Thankfully it was still shoulder length, and framed her face a lot better now than it did before.

All Might had suffered less damage than he'd anticipated, but he was quite sure his time of transformation had been cut down once again. He'd pushed his limits, but it had all been worth it to protect his students, and friends that had risked their lives going up against these powerful foes.

Recovery Girl left them alone to put away her supplies and Izumi straightened out her track uniform. He watched her stare out the window, looking down at the kids leaving school grounds, or lingering in the courtyard.

"All Might… I think I'm beginning to learn to control my power a bit."

"Oh...that's right you were mentioning that before." He slowly stood up to walk beside her. He held his weak side and took in the view she was admiring. "Do you know what the difference was?"

"The image in my head. You told me to think of something not breaking… but you also said it responds to feeling. At the time, I wasn't worried about causing destruction, smashing a robot, or winning a game. This time all I could think about was saving Tsuyu-chan. More I was using my power against another person for the first time." She recalled Thirteen's words to the class before the crisis had started. "My quirk is something that can easily kill people. I wanted to save someone, not kill them."

"I see… but you still broke your legs when you thought to save me?" He teased.

"That…" she tilted her head up with a firm frown. "Was different. I did want to save you, but at the same time I was angry. I wanted to blast those villains away, I wanted to punish them for causing all of this, for hurting my friends, for trying to kill you. Destruction again…" She looked down at her hands flexing them. "It's progress but… I still have a lot of work to do."

"It is... And you do… but I think we've stepped in the right direction."

"There's something else." She continued and turned to him fully. "I think I'd like to try out this idea I have."

"What idea is that?"

"Tai-chi… I'm not a pro and I barely know the basics but… when I practice I go into this meditative state. I imagine my energy flowing through my body like water. Water cannot break… it bends, flows, heats up, evaporates then condenses, but it never breaks. If I can imagine that when I use one for all, imagine it while I'm fighting… maybe I can control it better."

All Might gave it some thought. He cupped his chin in his hands. "Hmmm… it sounds logical enough. I'd say it's worth a try… however no training tomorrow, Little Midori. Take a day to rest and recover from these events."

"Mmm, I know. I will test it out once my body is fully healed." She looked up at the time and gasped. "Crap is that the time? I better go! Kacchan is really gonna kill me for making him wait so long!" She ran to the door and flung it open. She gasped and ran smacked dab into Todoroki and the two of them went colliding onto the ground.

"Owowowow! That hurt… ah Todoroki-kun!" She sat on her knees in front of him. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm alright." He shook his head to get rid of the birds circling around his head. He then focused on her face. "How about you, are your wounds healed?"

"Mmmm, yes I'm fine! Recovery Girl saw to the bulk of my injuries." Remembering All Might she quickly jumped up and closed the door and pressed her back to it laughing. "Whatcha doing here? I figured everyone left by now."

"You never came back to class. I came to bring you your things." He held her bag and uniform out to her. He also had her glove still in his pocket, but had decided the moment he saw her, that he'd keep it.

"Oh, thank you… Kacchan would have…" She trailed off and took the items from him. "Kacchan left already, didn't he?"

"Yeah… said something about having something to do at home and asked Uraraka to make sure you made it to the train okay. Uraraka agreed but… I wanted to talk to you so I stayed behind instead."

"Oh?" The disappointment of not seeing Kacchan quickly vanished at the curiosity of Todoroki's question. "About what?"

"We can talk while I walk you home." He helped her put on her bag and then took her hand walking her down the hall. The intimate contact brought a flush to her cheeks, but she didn't pull away. The feel of his hand was surprisingly warm, despite it being the hand he used to control his ice. It felt a bit strange that out of the two of them, he seemed to be the one in most need of the contact. She squeezed his hand and jogged a little so she walked in stride with him.

"What is it, Todoroki-kun? What's the matter?"

"A lot of things…" he admitted openly. "When I first came to this school, I had been bound determined to not make any friends. Everyone around me was a rival, an obstacle to get in the way of my goal. That all changed, when I saw you."

"Eh?" Izumi's eyes widened at the confession. "Why?"

"That's the thing… I wasn't entirely sure why, but you stood out to me. The other students took notice of some of the others more, but to me you were the most vibrant, and the most compelling. I would watch you everyday, curious and puzzled by your quirk, your technique, your personality. You have so many facets to you that I wasn't sure what was real and what was an act. Then to hear you and Bakugo were together… to hear him talk about you the way that he did… it annoyed me, angered me. How could he treat you that way? How could you possibly like him, be with him, despite all he's done to you?"

"I'm not… at least… I'm not with him the way you think that I am." She averted her eyes from him. They made their way down the steps of the school. "Kacchan has always been my friend, I know him better than most. I understand him better than most… but even I know that our relationship isn't exactly healthy."

"Then why were you-"

"Todoroki-kun, you keep asking why but there's no simple answer." She looked back up at him with bright eyes filled with emotion. "You can't help who you like!"

Todoroki's eyes widened, he stared into her face, that bright expressive face that had drawn him in from the very first day. He felt this pull, a bright light leading him out of darkness. He'd only ever felt this pull once, and it was the time he'd decided, despite all that his father had done to him and his mother, that he wanted to be a hero.

"I had wondered…" he whispered at first then spoke aloud to her. "I wondered why I was drawn to you. Why did I go to you at the nurse's office after Battle exercises. Why did I stand up for you when Bakugo was talking bad about you. Why did I spend nearly the entire time in USJ looking for you to make sure you were okay and lose my breath when I thought you were going to die.… and now I think I know why now."

"What is it?" Caught up in his explanation, she couldn't help but ask.

Standing at the front gate of the school Todoroki finally pulled his hand free from hers. He turned to face her fully and held her cheek. His head bent down and he kissed her full on the mouth. With the sun setting behind the school, the beams of it silhouetting their bodies, Shoto Todoroki shared his first kiss with the girl he was sure was his first love.

"Because… you're just like him." He said breaking the soft kiss to look in her eyes. "You're bright like the sun, a person who helps others, a person whose smile can heal the world." His expression turned sharp and serious. "You're exactly like All Might."

 _ **DUN DUN DUN! What a way to end a chapter huh? Hope ya'll enjoying the MidoTodo action!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Sports Festival Preparation!**_


	11. Sports Festival, Preparations

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Author's Note: This story has officially hit 100 reviews! YAY! I'm so happy! Thank you guys for your continued support. I'll do my best to keep you entertained! ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 11: Sports Festival, Preparations!**

Izumi gave a heavy sigh as she slumped at her desk early in the morning. She'd gotten a head start because she hadn't been able to sleep. She was the first one in the classroom and that was a relief. It gave her time to brood, to think. She would probably get a lecture from Bakugo as well. She had just agreed to walk with him to school everyday and she ditched him.. Then again he ditched her last night which put her in front of the school with Todoroki, and his sudden confession.

"What the hell?" Her face went bright red and she covered it with her hands. "Oh dear god, what the hell!?"

~ _Flash Back~_

" _W-w-what?!" Izumi stammered at Todoroki as he fully pulled back from the kiss. She lifted a hand to her lips, still warm from his contact. "All.. Alll… ALL MIGHT!?"_

" _Mmmm… my father is Endeavor, the No. 2 hero, however if I had to choose which hero I admire it would be All Might."_

" _Really?" Just like her, she thought. "Why not your father?"_

" _I never," he said with clear disdain, "want to be what he is. Trust me, if you knew anything about my father you wouldn't want it either."_

 _Izumi felt the anger, and a deep sadness swell inside him. She held her heart and wondered why she ached from it. "Todoroki-kun…"_

" _You have feelings for Bakugo, and I can accept that… understand it, no…. But I can accept it. However I want you to consider having me as a companion instead. A relationship may not be what we need with everything that's going on, but it's as you said…. You can't help who you like or why. I like you Midoriya… consider it."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Ugh… my head…" Izumi whined. "Consider what exactly? Going out with Todoroki/. I'm barely getting used to the fact Kacchan wants more from our relationship, I can't keep up." She buried her head into her desk and ruffled her hair groaning. "What am I gonna do?"

That was all the brooding time she was gonna get today, she thought as the murmurs of her classmates approached. Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Ura-chan, and Ashido were the first ones through the door.

"You should have seen him, Uraraka, Kaminari was all like Yay, yay, YIKES! MIDORIYA!" Jiro ran across the room when she lifted her head to greet them. "Your hair!"

Yaoyorozu was immediately beside her as well stroking what was left of the lovely curls. "Oh your beautiful hair, Midoriya-san… why did you cut it?"

"I didn't really have a choice." Midoriya laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head. "One of the villains did a bunch of damage to it, so Recovery Girl cut it off to keep the damage from spreading."

"You poor thing!" Yaoyorozu sniffed and wiped a tear and created a comb, brush, extensions and other hair supplies. "Not to worry! I'll fix it!"

"Oh.. but-" Izumi trailed off and she picked up the hair extensions. "I thought you could only make man made items."

"I do, these extensions are made of thin woven strands of silk in the perfect shade of your hair. Not to worry, I, Momo Yaoyorozu, shall fix you up." She got to work. Izumi was so distracted by the hair extensions and murmuring to herself about the intricacies of Yaoyorozu's quirk that she let her hair be played with.

As the rest of her classmates came in all the girls began to clutter around her and talk about yesterday's events.

"Hey, hey, did you guys see the new yesterday? Our class was on the screen for a a brief moment!" Hagure sighed. "I didn't stand out at all."

"I saw it!" Midoriya replied as Yaoyorozu attached another extension. "I thought you looked real strong and proud, Hagure chan… with your fists bunched at your sides like that. You looked ready to take on more villains!" she tried to make her feel better.

"Awww thank you, Midoriya!" Hagure hugged her and got smacked on the head with a brush by Yaoyorozu.

"Take care! I haven't finished yet!" She scolded then went back to work.

"Hey, you guys talking about USJ?" Kirishima poked his head into the cluster of girls. "That was insane wasn't it? And it got so much press!"

"It can't be helped. The top school that keeps dishing out Pro Heroes was attacked. It's only natural it's gonna get a lot of attention." Jiro pointed out twirling a finger around her ear and motioned with the other. "Yao, you missed a spot."

"What are you all doing over here?" Bakugo snarled as he walked to his desk to find girls crowding around. "Get out of the way!"

"Done!" Yao declared and pulled back as people separated from Midoriya's desk to reveal her new hairstyle. The length was back, but Yao had pulled two short tails up on either side of her head and added little bunny hair ties. It resembled the way her hood looked on her costume, and all the girls squealed with delight.

"Midori-chan, you're so cute!" Ashido held her cheeks and wiggled with delight.

"It looks great, Yao! She looks like a tiny female All Might!" Uraraka beamed and took a photo with her phone.

"Really?" Now Midoriya smiled and looked at the photo Uraraka took. Her face beamed with delight. "Wow! You're right! Thank you, Yao-chan!" She stood up and hugged Yaoyorozu. "I love it!"

Bakugo stared, his eyes blank his mouth wide open a the sight of her. Damn it she wasn't supposed to be this cute!

"Not bad…" Todoroki suddenly spoke up from beside him and made him jolt.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Over there." He answered literally pointing from his seat. "I wanted to see what she looked like for myself. Yaoyorozu did a good job."

Bakugo grunted and he stomped over to Midoriya. She looked up at him, her smiles fading slowly, and color came into her cheeks as he leaned in close. "W-What is it? Kacchan?"

"Tch…" He lifted his hand and shoved it on her head rubbing hard making her wince and struggle. Thankfully the extensions stayed in place but the twin tails came off. The girls all shouted and yanked on him trying to peel him off Midoriya. Bakugo stopped and pushed them off. He now stared at her with a scowl but nodded at the tousled curly locks. Now she looked more like his Usagi. "You're not All Might, You're Usagi. Stop pretending to be him! You jump in into trouble like you did yesterday and I'll do more than mess up your hair!"

"Eh?" Izumi, originally pissed off by the fact he'd ruined her hair, then looked at him curiously. She'd seen the worry, mixed with the anger, and it drained away all her resentment.

"How crude! How dare you, Bakugo-kun!" Yaoyorozu fisted her hands on her hips seething. "You're such a bully!"

"Yeah, Bakugo, apologize right now!" Uraraka demanded and got cheers of agreements from the other girls. Izumi ran fingers through her hair and then picked up the scattered bunny hair ties.

"Don't…. It's okay."

"What? How can you say that, Midori! You were so happy with-"

"It's just hair, Ura-chan… and besides Kacchan has a point." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail with the hair ties and smiled brightly. "I'm not All Might… I'm Izumi Midoriya. I can't be anyone else."

Still she was angry that Bakugo had caused a scene, and more had ruined the hard work Yaoyorozu had put into doing her hair. If he was angry at her because she'd left again he shouldn't have taken it out on the work someone else intended to ignore him the rest of the day. If he didn't like it well that was too damn bad.

Everyone was shocked to see Aizawa-sensei in homeroom. He looked like a mummy all bandaged up and slumping about. With him, he brought news of the upcoming Sports Festival. The U.A. sports festival was a yearly event that was watched worldwide. It was an event that would bring in the crowds of elite heroes from all across the globe, and give students the opportunity to be scouted by their agencies.

The news got everyone riled up, especially Uraraka. During lunch Izumi smiled and listened to her talk about her family, and the reason she joined the U.A. in the first place. Her mother and father owned a construction firm and were having financial difficulties. In order to repay her parents for all that they'd given her and allowed her to do she intended to become a hero, and make money so they can finally take it easy. Iida applaud her valor.

"BRAVO!" He clapped and shouted in respect.

Izumi laughed gently at the reaction, and turned her eyes to Uraraka who was blushing from the applause. The story Ura-chan shared, had made Izumi value her even more as a friend.

"Little Midori is here!" All Might shouted with a qicked grin of delight.

"All Might is here!" Izumi returned with a fist pump, then slowly pulled back staring curiously. "Why though?"

"Would you like to eat lunch together?" he lifted up his bento box. "I made you one, too."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened but she looked back at her friends for affirmation. When they merely nodded she squealed with delight and rushed to him. "I'd love to!" She jogged up to walk beside All Might.

"Wow… Midoriya just keeps on surprising me." Iida commented as he and Uraraka got into the lunch line. A few persons ahead Todoroki overhead them, and strained his ears to listen intently.

"I know, her and All Might get along so well. I wonder why he wanted to eat lunch with her today."

"You remember Kirishima and the others mentioning what she did at USJ? She stepped in front of All Might who was badly injured to fight them off alone. I imagine it's probably about that."

"Oh right!" Uraraka bumped her fist into her palm. "That has to be it."

"Midoriya is obviously fond of him. Tsuyu-chan pointed out her quirk is a lot like his so maybe he's taken a liking to her as well."

"You're right! He even made her a bento! Makes them kinda look like a father daughter duo don't you think?" Uraraka giggled at the image.

"All Might… and Midoriya?" Todoroki whispered and turned his head away mulling that over. "Father and daughter?"

 **~All Might's Office~**

"Fifty five minutes?!" Izumi sat across from All Might her half eaten bento set aside as her made tea. "Your time was reduced so low. How will you be able to teach a class?"

"Don't worry about that… it's my own fault for overdoing it… plus that Nomu was too powerful." He set the tea in front of her. "Little Midori, I can sense something is on your mind. Before I get down to why I asked you down here, please tell me what's troubling you."

"Mmmm…" Izumi averted her eyes glancing down at her bento. She lifted it up and picked up a piece of egg staring at it intently. "All Might… have you ever been in love?"

The rookie teacher spit up blood as he choked on his tea from the surprise question. "Hack...cough...What? What's all this about?"

"Sorry… I'm just curious I guess." She but into the egg chewing it thoroughly then set the bento back down to clamp her hands together. "I have a little problem, I'm not sure what to do about it."

"What kind of problem?" He narrowed his eyes at her sad face. "Did someone tell you they loved you?" If they did, why did it bring on such a sorrowful look? "Young Bakugo?"

He watched her face go blue with distress.

"No… it was… T-T-Todoroki-kun."

"Shoto Todoroki? I see…" He held his chin thoughtfully. "I can't say I disapprove of him, but-"

"All Might, I don't even know if I want to date him, or Kacchan, or anybody." In a panic she fidgeted in her seat. "It's all so confusing."

"Hmmm….what are your feelings for the boys?"

"Kacchan and Todororoki?" Her fingers played with the end of her skirt nervously. "Well Kacchan… I've always been close to him. I respect his strength and drive, and admire his determination and skill. I know he's not exactly the nicest guy in the world but… I see sides to him that no everybody gets to see. Sides he'd hide from everybody else. For example he's very protective of me, even though he makes fun of me and gets angry with me, it's all because he doesn't want me to get hurt."

All Might frowned at that. The boy on top of being proud was possessive and violent when angered. Not what he would approve of in a good relationship.

"And Young Todoroki?"

"I don't know him as well as Kacchan but… he makes me smile." Her lips slowly curved remmebering when she'd first met him in the hall of the nurse's office. It was him who had changed her perspective on her nickname. Him who had convinced her to change everyone else's prospective on how she would be viewed by others."There's this warmth I feel whenever I'm around him." She pressed a hand to her chest. "I feel so at ease and comforted… but when he kissed me, it was like releasing One for All. I saw fireworks popping all around me and this huge surge of heat just spread." She blushed and quickly shook out of the dreamy stare. "Kacchan kissed me once too, but when he kissed me it was different. He made me feel… like a woman, grown up and… beautiful. Then there was this heat…"

"OKAY STOOOP!" All Might huffed and held his heart. "Papa can only take so much!"

"Papa?" She blinked in confusion.

All Might grunted and wiped his sweaty face. This was bad. One boy she was having hard core feelings for, and the other was waking up the woman inside her. No, he had to put a stop to this now.

"All right, I've decided!" He punched his fist into his palm. "You're going to ignore them both!"

"EH?" Izumi blinked again at the decision.

"They're too much of a distraction!" He pointed accusingly at her. "You've way too many things on your mind to deal with things like romantic connections and boys. So you're going to ignore them! No matter what they say or do to you, you make it clear you have bigger priorities!" All Might stood up and walked to the window. Izumi stood with him her fingers lacing together anxiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I called you up here to talk to you about the sports festival… You said you may have figured out a way to control your power. I suggest you put that preparation into action immediately."

She'd already been planning on it, but the graveness in his tone had her nerves on high.

"Frankly, I don't have much time as the symbol of peace."

"That can't be…" her eyes watered and she lowered her head tearing up.

"Some of the villains have taken notice of it. Which explains the planned invasion of USJ." He looked back over at her and stared intently down at her sweet face. Though it pained him to thrust this burden onto her, it was time she heard it. "I've chosen you to succeed me, Little Midori."

It sank in and her heart pounded. She clutched her hands over her chest. She knew what she wanted, what she'd always wanted. She'd seen it that day at USJ when he fought against Nomu. It had thrilled her, excited her, and frightened her near to death.

"Do you… Do you really think I can do it, All Might?" She stared up into his eyes knowing he'd never lie to her. "Do you really think I can succeed you?"

"When we first started our training, I asked you what kind of hero you wanted to be. Do yu remember what your answer was?" He narrowed his eyes on her face. He saw the realization hit and her hands fell to her sides.

"Yes…" she said breathlessly. "I want to be a hero that saves everyone with a fearless smile. I want to be the greatest hero of them all, just like you!"

"Do you still feel that way, Little Midori?"

"Yes!" Her smile was quick and determined and she thrust her right fist out. "I do!"

"The Sports Festival is a chance for you to make your mark and announce to the world. "I am Here!" Are you going to let two boys take that away from you?"

"No!" She shouted and thrust her fist again, this time he caught it in his full muscle form. "No I won't! I'm going to show them and the world who I am!"

"That's the way! Go get 'em!"

All Might laughed boisterously as Izumi pumped herself up. He was sure all thoughts of boys and romantic feelings were turned to dust by her determination to win. He mentally pat himself on the back. Good Job, Papa All Might!

 **~After Lunch~**

Todoroki headed back to the classroom after lunch when he spotted Izumi coming out of All Might's office. He'd all but shoved Iida and Ochaco's conversation out of his head determined to ignore any nonsense talk. Still he could see why the rumor had started. The two of them got along really well, the sprite young woman with a smile as big as the sun, and the large father figure standing proudly above her.

"Don't worry, All Might! I'll do some extra training every night to prep for the Sports Festival. You can count on me."

"That's my girl!" He pat her hair stroking the curls. "You tell the whole world who you are!"

"I am the new symbol of peace! Izumi Midoriya!"

"That's right!" He pumped fists with her the two of them grinning at each other. "Off to class, my little Midori. I need to go over my notes for class. So do me proud today in Hero Basic Training today."

"Yessir!" She stood tall and bowed in respect. The moment the door closed she slumped as the high from their pep talk faded into a brooding session. She'd let him get her all riled up, she realized. This sports festival was a major event, and she was supposed to stand out amongst her classmates, including Bakugo. How was she gonna pull that off when she couldn't even control her quirk.

She shook her head and smacked her cheeks. No, no, no, get your head in the game, Midoriya! This is exactly why he gave you this pep talk. Focus, train, control! She turned away to walk back to class and yelped when Todoroki put a hand on her shoulder.

"KYA!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Midoriya." He stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"No, no, it's okay… I should be more aware of my surroundings." She laughed nervously and tugged on the end of her ponytail. "Um… did you want to walk back to class together?"

"Sure…" He walked beside her, the two of them walking in silence. Midoriya fidgeted glancing over, wondering why he was mentioning anything about yesterday.

"Midoriya…" he spoke suddenly making her jump again.

"Huh? Um… yeah?"

"Are you related to All Might?"

"HUH!?" She stumbled in the walkway going to her knees and lifting her head wide eyed. "What do you mean related?"

"I mean, are you his illegitimate child or something? I overheard the two of you talking. You called yourself the new Symbol of Peace."

"Oh! Oh That!?" She laughed nervously and waved him off. "No, No I'm not his daughter or anything, though he likes to act like he's my father. He was just giving me some confidence about the upcoming school festival, you know firing me up to go all out yah know!" She laughed more trying to change the subject. "Oh hey, there's Yaoyorozu… YAO CHAN!" She got up and ran to her making her escape.

Todoroki watched her run off, and narrowed his eyes. She'd answered his question, but avoided the root of it. There was some deep connection between her and All Might, and for whatever reason she was keeping it a tight lipped secret.

"Next Symbol of Peace, huh?" He turned into the classroom, watching her mesh with the class. Midoriya, he thought to himself, you may be like All Might, but that won't be your title.

 _ **Not much to say, so I'll just say... Be Prepared!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Sports Festival, Training**_


	12. Sports Festival, Training

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Chapter 12: Sports Festival, Training**

Izumi mulled over what she and All Might had talked about during their Lunch Break. In Hero Basic Training she'd been so focused on the exercise she didn't give it that much thought, but as the day was winding down her thoughts were filled with the Sports Festival, and what would transpire. More she thought about what All Might had said regarding her situation with the boys. She looked at Bakugo who was gathering his things and she shouldered her bag.

"Kacchan… can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What do you want?"

"It's about the sports festival… I think w-"

"What… what….what is this?!" Uraraka shouted getting their attention. A huge crowd had formed in front of their classroom door. Students stared at all who were in the classroom with exchanged looks of speculation and wonder.

"What the heck, we can't get out!" Mineta complained. "What the hell do you guys want?"

"They're scouting out the enemy, small fry." Kacchan explained tossing his bag on his shoulder. He looked at Izumi and snagged her hand pulling her with him. "We're the ones who survived the villain attack. They probably want to check us out before the school festival."

"Kacchan…" She stumbled along behind him glancing back at the others. They stopped in the door way and Bakugo sneered when no one moved.

"Out of the way, extras."

"Kacchan! That's rude!" Midoriya complained. She went to tug her hand free but someone pushed through the crowd, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I came to see what Class A was really like, but you all seem pretty arrogant to me." The purple haired boy retorted. His eyes, brown but the way they drooped and darkened in the bags sent little goosebumps up her flesh. "Are all the students in the hero course like this?"

Bakugo's face went angry and Izumi immediately grabbed his arm to keep him from doing anything stupid, like blowing up some of the students.

"No! We're not… look-" she started but was interrupted again.

"Seeing something like this, makes me disillusioned." Those eyes went to her, narrowing and making her shiver back against Bakugo fearfully. Sensing her discomfort Bakugo squeezed her hand and he snarled in retort.

"Your face is frightening my girl, get lost."

"There are those of us who applied for the general course because we didn't get accept into the Hero Course. Did you know that? The school has left those of us a chance who didn't get in by the exam to transfer, depending on our performance in the school festival. And it seems…" he looked down at Midoriya again with a smirk. "They'll transfer people out. Scouting out the enemy… I on one hand didn't come to do that. I came here with a declaration for war."

Izumi's breath hitched at the thought and she had to yank Bakugo back to keep him from swinging. "Don't…" she whispered harshly at him. "You'll just make it worse."

"Shut up," he looked down at her. "The only one allowed to put that look on your face is me!"

"Oi Class A! I'm from Class B!" A bold kid from the back pushed forward gaining attention. "Just because we're in B class doesn't make us weaker than you! Don't be so stuck up!"

"Tch, let's go, Izumi." He pulled her along shoving his way.

"Oi, Bakugo, wait!" Kirishima shouted at him. "Aren't you gonna do something about this? Everyone hates us now."

"It's doesn't matter!" He looked back at the bulk of them. "None of that matters, so long as you can raise to the top."

Izumi's eyes widened at that, her feet moving to catch up to him as they disappeared past the crowd.

"That's so simple and manly." Kirishima turned his head away, forcing to admit Bakugo was right.

Todoroki, his hands stuffed in his pockets, looked down thinking of Bakugo's words. As big of a jerk as he was… the jerk had a point. This was war, pure and simple. Win and nothing else mattered.

 **~Later at Dagoba Beach~**

Izumi stood on the beach in her bare feet. She'd discarded her school uniform in replace of an undershirt and thin cotton exercise pants. She found she preferred training with lighter clothes on, particularly during Tai Chi meditation when all her muscles were sore from the work out. Her strength was increasing, but she needed to work on her agility and movement as well as control.

Everyone was thinking ahead…

 _I'm only getting started….I'll be number one hero no matter what!_

 _I'm going to be a hero and make money so my parents can finally take it easy._

 _I set my sets on being a hero because I'd like to be like my brother._

 _The Sports Festival is a chance for you to make your mark and announce to the world. "I am Here!" Are you going to let two boys take that away from you?_

 _If you're gonna survive this class you need to find ways to control your power so as not to hurt yourself._

How could she have forgotten just how far behind she was? It was one thing for her to "do her best" and an entirely different thing to set her sights on being top hero. Doing your best put limits around you, and your abilities. It meant you were giving into your weaknesses, it meant you had things that would stop you from achieving your goals. She wasn't just gonna do her best, she was gonna aim for the top, and rise to meet it, just like Kacchan.

First things first… she thought, taking deep long breaths. You need to work on your control, Midoriya. Focusing, she found her calm, and form the image of her energy in her mind. The ball of light formed in her head, and she imagined it focusing in the center of her body. She lifted her hands up, inhaling deeply, stretching and pulling the energy like a ball of clay. She molded it, shaped it, and let it travel throughout her body.

Stomach, heart, head… down through the shoulders into her arm and fingertips… shift positions. Down the other arm, and the sides, force it through the legs push it, hold it slowly release.. The other leg… push it, hold it.. Then settle it back into the belly.

She could think of the energy in each individual part of her body… but that was too much power and force to be focused in one part. Her body wasn't strong enough to exert that much force all at once. She needed a way to lessen it…

An unbreakable image… water she'd said… water constantly flowing. A river perhaps? A rushing river of power, rapids upon rapids… speed, adrenaline… mmm too much force. Steady, patient… wading down the path before spreading out into the wide open ocean. Spread? Hmmm… spread out the energy…

Izumi gasped as it hit her. Her eyes flung open and she stared out at the ocean, waves crashing at her feet. Water… she WAS the water, an entity of fluids. She stared at her hands now and grinned. "That's it!"

Instead of imagining the energy itself as water flowing through her, she had to imagine the energy being a part OF her. A river running through her in constant motion. She waded into the waves at knee length. There were no people around, no one to accidentally get in the way if she lost control again. It was better she try it now rather than in class where one of her classmates could get hurt.

She focused again, forming the image. One for all spreading from one part of her body to another, running like the blood in her veins. It was a part of her, not a tool, not a weapon, but a piece of her body always flowing and never breaking.

Her veins glowed red throughout her entire body, and she felt the buzz of energy and excitement pulse through her. She calmed her breaths, grinning ear to ear. She can do this, she can take control. She slowly slid into offensive position, fist pulled back ready to strike. She set her sights on the horizon… imagining it as her goal. The Symbol of Peace… she would become that… starting now!

"SMASH!"

The water exploded apart as the force of her punch popped out like a bullet from a gun. She felt the sting, but her arm wasn't broken, her skin not bruised. Her smile widened and she punched again, the same force kicking up and revealing the startled sea life underneath before the waves crashed down again and rushed over her. She laughed as she popped up out of the water tossing her loose hair around.

"Yes!" She couldn't stop… found the image again, let it fill her up, and she fought with an invisible for, punching and kicking. Unlike the punches with the water, these were like little sonic pops of air, explosions that kicked up sand and wind forming a small tornado around her. She was doing it! She had control!

Speed, she had to test her speed. She crouched into a sprinters mark, and as the next waves crashed onto shore she kicked off at high speed. She bolted across the sand, a whip of hair in the breeze, a flash of red and green light pulsing with energy. She slidded, backtracked, whipped back around to speed back to the steps where she started at. She spotted All Might coming down the steps to check on her progress. Unable to resist she jumped high into the air, leaping over the bridge in a single bound and shouted his name. "ALL MIGHT…" she came down right in front of him creating a small crater at her landing. The older man coughed up blood as he fell over in pure shock. "IS HERE!"

From a bent knee, a hand on the ground and the other behind her in true super hero fashion, Midoriya lifted her head and grinned mischievously at him. "As am I."

"Little Midori…" All Might stuttered, feeling very much the way he did when he'd found the beach clear and clean by her hand. "You...you… are INCREDIBLE!" Unable to resisit himself All Might shifted to bulk form and stood up over her, incredible proud. "You did it… you've finally found your image!"

"Yes," she started to straighten. "Now I can- owowowowow!" She collapsed forward onto her hands and knees again. She looked back at her legs, both singing with pain as she tried to stand.

"Breaks?" With worry on his face, All Might knelt down to help her up. She shook her head.

"No… cramps I think. Major cramps probably from overdoing it on that last jump."

"That would make sense. You're not yet used to the power, you've got control, but now you've got to expand your stamina, train your body to get used to these muscles you aren't used to using." He hefted her up into his arms. "I think you've done enough for today. I'll carry you home. Soak those sore legs, Little Midori, because tomorrow and everyday for the next few weeks we're gonna be using them a lot more!

"Yessir!" She smiled and let him carry her piggyback. Even as he reverted to his skinny form, she was light enough for him to carry her like this without bothering his injury. "You know All Might… now that I've met you and spent time with you… I just realized how much you remind me of my dad."

"Your father?" He looked over her shoulder at him. "What's he like?"

"I don't remember him much. He was the kind of dad who worked all the time… and he died when I was real young still. I do remember this though." She hugged him closer laying her head on his back feeling the warmth. "When he did come home… I would run to him. He'd hug me then carry me on his back all around the dinner table. No matter how tired he was, how stressed he was… he always had a smile on his face."

His laugh, Izumi thought with a bright smile, was big and boisterous like All Might's. Maybe that's why she'd taken such a liking to him when she was little. Perhaps in a way Todoroki was right. She did have a special familial connection with All Might. "Is that weird?"

"No, heroes often take on the important role models of kids without parents… I know several heroes who filled that position for me." One in particular, he added silently, thinking of his old mentor and the previous One for All user. "I don't have any kids of my own, no real family aside from some close friends of mine. I imagine if I did have a daughter, she'd be exactly like you."

Very little else he could say could have brought her anymore joy. She hugged him tightly making him choke some.

"Thank you, Papa Might!"

"Villains beware!" He said in a booming tone. "Here comes Papa Might! And Little Midori!"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAA!" They laughed together, and it carried into the night.

 **~The Next Day at School~**

Izumi didn't feel like laughing much as her legs trembled walking into class. Her legs no longer hurt but they felt wobbly and weak and she promised herself she'd do an extra bout of thigh and calve exercises in tomorrow's early morning training.

Thankfully as she walked throughout the day she regained the strength in them and was ready for Hero Basic Training. It was the make up Rescue Training day, and everyone was a bit nervous about returning to the grounds of the villain attack. Still a class was a class, and they needed to go over these basic techniques.

Both Eraserhead and Thirteen were still injured, but were able to talk them through the basics, making notes of how each individual took note of the techniques and situations. Izumi was a little put off at being the victim, having done it too many times to count. Still she obeyed and let Yao, Tokoyami, Todoroki, and Bakugo help her and the others up.

It was the first time she'd seen Tokoyami's quirk in person, and it impressed her. She'd caught glimpses of it during the videos of battle practice, but seeing it upclose was incredible.

"Your dark shadow is an amazing quirk!" She said with bright and excited eyes.

"Mmm, it is a useful tool even if I can't separate from it."

"I don't think it's a tool." She spoke honestly and caught Tokoyami's attention. "He's always there to help you, like a friend in the shadows. He's so cool!" At her bright happy face and easy comment, his stomach fluttered. Dark shadow came back down looming over her and she couldn't help but reach out and stroke a hand over it's beak. "Incredibly cool!"

Tokoyami could feel Dark Shadow's guard dropping as he touched her, his gold eyes as he cradled her up and helped her into the harness. Izumi Midoriya, he thought, she was someone you couldn't ignore.

"Iida's really getting into this." Izumi spoke aloud to the group, hearing him shout from below in a believable panicked voice. "It's kind of amazing." She stood up after her turn at victim was over and she stepped back smiling. "Thanks for the save, everyone."

"Shut up, Usagi. Why'd you have to get yourself stuck in a canyon to begin with?" Bakugo grumbled at her.

"You do know this is an exercise right? I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, Kacchan." Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

The next exercise would take place in the collapse zone, a play off of hide and seek. Those that needed saving had to find places to hide and be "trapped" in while those in charge of finding had to go about looking for ways to locate and help them .

"You follow me!" Bakugo insisted and leapt, literally, into action. She watched him quickly disappear and frowned. He hadn't known about her recent control,so what the hell was she supposed to do to follow him. "Jumping head first as always…" she looked at the rest of the seekers with a begrudged smile. "Let's split up around this area first. Call out if you need help with a recovery."

"Rodger!" Uraraka pumped her fists, and Mineta saluted her in turn.

Across the way, Todoroki had found a nice secluded spot to relax until it came time to be rescued. Still, with barely the echoes of his classmates there to provide distraction, he was left with too much of his thoughts. Midoriya, Bakugo, his mother and father… all of their faces and voices looped around his head like a bad movie.

He hadn't seen his mother since he was four. After a mental breakdown she had tossed boiling water on his face, causing the scarred tissue over his left eye. Up until that point, his mother had been the only light in his life, comforting him, loving him, protecting him against the monster that was his bully of a father. Still her mental stability didn't hold up, and day by day she saw more and more of his father inside him.

 _Okaasan… why do we stay with him? Why don't we leave?_

 _It's because we are his family. You are his son. You can't change who you are, Shoto._

 _I don't want to be like him! I don't want to be someone who bullies and hurts you!_

 _"But you want to be a hero, don't you?"_

His mother's smile faded, and was replaced by Midoriya's face. He remembered seeing her smile at him for the first time, her injuries still fresh from her fight with Bakugo.

" _Kacchan's had this image of me since we were kids. Timid, shy, easily afraid and teased all the time."_

" _She's my pet…"_

Bakugo's rough callous voice echoed in his ears making him snarl.

" _Baka Usagi!"_

" _Oi in your seat Usagi, class is gonna start."_

" _Do you have eyes on my Usagi?"_

"That's right…" Todoroki clenched his right fist letting the air freeze around him. "I do. I'm not like you, Bakugo, and I'm not like my old man. I'll be the one, that deserves Midoriya's love."

 **~End of Training~**

All Might's surprise at the end of training wasn't very well received, but in the end it did prove that as a class they could all work well together. Midoriya held her injured fingers wincing some as All Might approached her with a frown.

"You didn't use your control during class. You could have come up with a cleaner plan that this had you used it."

"I know… but I prefer using it off campus. It may sound weird but… I don't want people to know I can control it yet."

"Why not? It's a good thing." All Might pointed out.

"I'd be giving away my only element of surprise. I'm behind everyone when it comes to controlling their quirk. So if I'm gonna do what you asked and show every… "I AM HERE" She mimicked in his bold voice. "I need to surprise them, give them something they don't expect." She grinned at him. "Right?"

"Atta girl, Little Midori!" All Might pat her on the back. She gasped a bit from the hit, but giggled nonetheless.

From a distance Todoroki watched the friendly relationship between the two. She had denied any sense of familial connection with All Might, but there was something in the way he pat her shoulder, rubbed the top of her head to mess up her curls, that seemed very... fatherly. The image of his own father ran through his head and he cursed and waved it away with a violent shake of his head. He'd just spent a good portion of his time thinking about her and his parents when he should have been paying attention to the exercise.

How had she grabbed onto him this way? He barely knew her, and yet without a doubt in his mind he knew she was his first love.

 _"You can't help who you like."_

He looked down at the straps of his costume, Mineta's sticky ball and Midoriya's glove still attached. The plan she'd concocted had worked and it was because their classmates had trusted her judgement, and believed in her. Even Bakugo who was always putting her down had slipped right into the plan to give it the extra boost it needed. To have that much trust, that much respect in someone just proved to him that she was a threat to be recognized… the Dark Horse of class 1A. On top of that she had the attention and respect of his father's greatest rival.

How would his father react, he wondered, if he knew his son was in love with All Might's surrogate daughter? The thought of it, somehow, brought a wicked smile to Todoroki's face.

 _ **This chapter took a bit longer than I expected. I had intended on drawing out the actual battle, but I didn't want to give away anything if you guys haven't seen the OVA yet. I suggest you check both OVAs out if you haven't already. HYSTERICAL!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Sports Festival, Starting Line**_


	13. Sports Festival, Starting Line

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Author's Note: This next chapter may get a little racey, so a very small lime warning to those who are ultra sensitive about that kind of stuff.**

 **Chapter 13: Sports Festival, starting line**

"Oi Izumi, hurry up!" Bakugo shouted from the doorway of the Midoriya household. Izumi rushed down the hall nearly slipping in her socks as she stopped at the entrance to put in her shoes.

"Izumi, are you sure you have everything? Your handkerchief? Your bento?"

"Yes mama, I've got it all." She stood up tapping her toes to slip the shoes all the way on.

"Okay, good luck today both of you. Ill be watching and recording the whole event in HD! Do your best!"

"We will!" Izumi called out with Bakugo letting out a grunt of recognition. The two of them headed out and walked to the station. Halfway down the path Bakugo grabbed her hand. He'd made a habit of doing so once a safe distance from home.

Izumi said nothing, used to the slight possessive grip. It was anything more intimate that she was still uncomfortable with. Bakugo had never really liked showing public displays of affection but ever since USJ he had been getting bolder with his moves.

They stood close now, his arm raised up to grab the hand grip and the other protective around her waist. He held tighter and guided her body through the turns and jerks of the train. After awhile he glanced down at her and leaned his head on her shoulder and read her phone display.

"What are you doing?" He asked grumpily.

"Checking the news for any hero movement. Things seem relatively quiet except for the few petty thieves. Nothing extreme." She tapped her phone with her thumb scrolling down the news site before ticking it away. She turned her head and was nose to nose with him. Her face flushing bright red. "Kacchan, you're too close!"

"Huh?!" He scowled at her. "Can't be helped, we're crammed in this stupid tiny train, remember?"

"Yeah but…" she could taste his breath. Her own fluttering out as nerves made her fidget. His hand around her waist pulled her right up against his chest as the train took a sharp turn. "Your face…"

"Usagi…" he said with exasperation. "Did it ever occur to you, that maybe I like having my face this close?"

"Eh? No! W-Why?"

"So I can do this," he slid his hand between her breasts, up her neck to grab her face. He turned it just enough to expose her neck, and bit her. She squeaked, the blood rushing all the way up to her face and she jerked around."

"W-whwat the hell K-k-k-kacchan?! Public! That was in public!"

"Eh? So? You liked it didn't you?" He grabbed her chin leaning down with a smirk. "Want another, my cute Usagi?"

"I'm not your damn pet…" she whimpered in complaint as he got in close again, "Stop teasing me!" She let out a sigh of relief when they came to a halt at the station. She jerked free of him huffing off, her head down in embarrassment as she caught the stares and whispers of others who'd seen the odd PDA. "Damn you, Kacchan."

Bakugo kept her in view as he strolled behind her smirking. He liked teasing her, watching her face flush with embarrassment… but more he liked the erotic look in her eyes whenever he did something unexpected like that. One day, maybe during summer when their parents weren't around, he might even be able to talk her into finally letting him see what she hid under that school uniform.

He'd never given sex much thought, Mineta was the pervert of the group, not him. However he couldn't help but imagine just what kind of sexy secrets his cute Usagi had hidden inside. Pleased with the thought he walked faster to catch up. He slid his arm around her ,and nuzzled her temple.

"I'm still annoyed with you." She muttered.

"Like I care."

 **~Front Gate of UA~**

People had gathered to put together to put up the wide displays and battlegrounds for the day's festivities. Heroes would come from all over to see UA's bright new stars in action, and the paparazzi rushed in to get photos and interviews from the big headliners that looked to find a new sidekick in the bunch.

Endeavor, Todoroki's father and the No. 2 hero, sat in his town car away from the mob of people, sneering at the crowd. "Such a pain, it's always a madhouse whenever I come to these events." He pulled out a folder going through the faces of each of Todoroki's classmates. "My intel on your classmates tells me there's little to worry about." He told his son who was doing his best to ignore him.

"What intel?" He couldn't help but ask.

"All the major agencies get a first look at the prospecting heroes for background. Test scores, quirks, and the like… the only two I see that could pose a problem would be this Katsuki Bakugo and Momo Yaoyorozu. Their test scores show they're intellegent as well as athletic. In the quirk assessment they were on the top. Everyone else in this pile… tch" he tossed the nameless faces in a pile at his feet. "Insects. You should be able to squash them easily."

Todoroki glanced down, immediately found Izumi in the pile.

"You don't give enough of them credit. You don't spend everyday in class with them as I do. They're all stronger than you think."

"I've trained you well enough that you should have no problem dealing with their kind. Take this one for instance." He lifted up Izumi's picture holding it out. "Even in her photograph she's a pushover. She ranked in the bottom of the quirk assessment, and didn't score a single villain point in the exam. She won't last another year at U.A."

"Don't be so sure…" already ticked off he was forced to go with him, Shoto faced his father. "From what I've heard she didn't score villain points because she used her quirk to save someone else. And she scored low on the quirk assessment because she can't handle how powerful her quirk really is. It's because of that she's proven she's got a brilliant tactful mind. She finds new ways to meet the course grade with minimal use of her quirk. That doesn't sound weak to me, that sounds capable, flexible, intelligent."

"Oh…" not sure he approved of the passion in his son's eyes Endeavor leaned back in his seat. "What makes you so sure?"

"All Might has taken interest in her." That got his attention, Todoroki noted the surprise look in his father's eyes.

Endeavor looked at the photo again of the meek young girl.

"I see...perhaps I will take an interest in her as well."

 **~Inside the waiting room~**

Everyone had to dress in their PE gear for the events to keep things fair amongst the other students. All the classes would be kept separated for introductions, and be announced each in turn. While they waited for the main arena to fill, Izumi let Yaoyorozu play with her hair. After Bakugo's destruction of her previous work, Yao was determined to make a hairstyle that matched Izumi. With the extensions thankfully still in tact she braided the hair intricately so it coiled around her head in a coronet style. She let a few little curls tumble on the sides to give it some freedom and made it both cute and functional.

"Done!"

"Thanks Yao-chan!" She stood up and stretched out. Yao suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her back done. "Ack! What is it?"

"Midoriya, your neck is red."

"Huh?" She turned and Uraraka and Jiro peeked their heads in too to see.

"Ah, she's right… there's a big red mark right here." Jiro poked the red swell where Bakugo had bit her earlier. Midoriya gasped and jolted up. She snagged a mirror from Yao and her face turned blue with distress.

"Wha… wha…. Grrr…." She slammed the mirror down glaring at Bakugo. "Kacchan!"

"Huh?" He leaned back casually in his seat. "What do you want, Usagi?" She ran to him and whispered in a harsh voice.

"You idiot, you gave me a hickey… how am I-"

"Did I?" He snagged her hand making her sit in his lap and he eyed her neck. "Ah, so I did. Looks like it'll fade soon. Shall I bite you harder?"

"BAKA!" She shoved at him trying to get up but he just laughed at held her to him. Around them their classmates stared with wide blinking eyes. Some were flushed, others disgusted, and a few were more than intrigued by the behavior.

Todoroki took this time to stroll up to them. Izumi had been turned sideways on his lap now sitting princess style while her hands pressed on his face trying to keep his mouth away from her neck.

"Bakugo...Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Huh? Bakugo sneered and let go of Izumi making her drop onto the floor. "What do you want?"

Todoroki looked down at Izumi and he held out a hand helping her up. "I said alone."

"Oi, first off, look at me when you're talking. You half and half bastard." Bakugo stood up from his chair and pulled Izumi to his side. "Second off whatever you've got to say, you can say in front of her." He wrapped an arm around her, showing his dominance and claim. Todoroki's eyes became fierce and he grit his teeth as he spoke.

"Fine, I had thought to save you from embarrassment but have it your way." He clenched his fists at his sides, standing tall and strong for intimidation. "You asked me once if I'd had eyes on Midoriya. I think it's time I tell you that it's true. I like Midoriya and I feel I'm better for her than you are and I aim to prove it."

"Huh?" Bakugo grunted.

"Huh?" Izumi flustered.

"EHHHHHHH!?" And the rest of the class who had overhead were in shock.

"Just saying…" Todoroki finished and turned to leave it at that, but Bakugo snagged him by the shirt and pulled him back to snarl in his face.

"Hold it you half and half bastard, just what the hell do you mean? Where do you get off making moves on my girl? I ought to kill you where you stand!" Izumi fretted behind trying to pull Bakugo off Todoroki.

"Kacchan, stop it! Put him down, this isn't the time to fight."

"Shut up!" He barked at Izumi making her jump back a bit. "This stupid monkey thinks he can steal you away from me, he's got another thing coming."

"Kacchan… we're not even dat-KYA!" She fell backwards as Bakugo shoved her back. This pissed Todoroki off and his hand snagged the one that held his shirt and he pushed him off.

"Touch her like that again and I'll freeze your hands off, Bakugo!"

"Todoroki, don't!" She fluttered her hands as Ura-chan and Yao tried to help her up. "You guys knock it off! Hey are you listening to me?!"

"Izumi deserves to make her choices, I'm just giving her the option of accepting me instead of taking on a creep like you!"

"What makes you think you can be the kind of man she needs? I've known her all my life, and she's mine!"

"Your PET you mean? That's exactly what you called her!" Todoroki shouted back at him.

"It's no use, Midori-chan. They're too riled up." Uraraka pointed out feeling vastly uncomfortable and just a little intrigued. She glanced over and sweat pooled down her face when she saw Izumi's head down, her body shaking.. .not from fear but from anger. "Um… M-M-Midori-chan?"

"Stop it…" she whispered it her fists clenching.

"Fine! If you're so confident then how about a bet! Winner of the tournament gets dibs."

"Stop it, right now…" Izumi spoke again just a little louder, the threat in her voice making the girls back away.

"I'm not taking any bets, I already told you I'm gonna prove that I'm better than you by beating you in this tournament!"

"I SAID STOP IT!" The force was little more than once percent of her power, but it was enough to scatter everyone and everything in the room. Chairs and tables smashed into the wall, bodies tumbled or were knocked backwards so they all circled Izumi as she continued to spark with power.

"W-W-What just happened?" Kaminari stammered trying to pick himself up from underneath a chair.

"Midoriya… Midoriya blew up…" Mineta answered, pale faced and shocked.

Izumi stood in the center of the chaos, the hair that had been so nearly tucked and curled now spread free in long floating waves around her face. Her eyes were powerful, intimidating as she glared at Bakugo and Todoroki. The two boys stayed on the floor, still too stunned to move.

"Did you… did you both forget why we're here?" Her voice was dark, angry, and a tone she only ever used in battle. "This isn't a contest between the two of you and your egos! It's a fight amongst all of us! You're not the only ones competing so both of you stop being arrogant jerks and remember just who you're taking on." She lifted her fist. "Neither of you may see me as competition, but the truth is I am! I swear that if either of you take your eyes off me for even one second during this competition…" Her power flexed again creating a small hole in the wall between them.

"I'll make you regret it!"

 **~Later on the field~**

Thinking back on it, Izumi wondered if maybe she'd lost her temper and overstepped some. She could still see the wide eye look of her classmates as she stood there claiming that she WAS the competition.

They'd pissed her off. There was no denying it. Todoroki and Bakugo had gone on an all out ego trip on each other because both of them wanted to pursue her romantically… and yet neither of them would give her the time of day when she tried to speak out and say what she wanted. So she'd forced her way through.

Neither of them wanted to speak to her now. They completely avoided eye contact with her, as did the rest of the class. Maybe she really did go too far.

 _Are you going to let two boys take that away from you?_

"No… no I'm not. I can't let Todoroki and Bakugo get to me." She muttered to herself. "This is my chance, my chance to prove my worth, to show the world who I am, to show All Might he chose the right successor…"

"Midoriya-chan…" Tsuyu spoke beside her and flicked her tongue out onto her cheek to snap her out of her mutter rampage. "Stop that, it's scary. Though not as scare as you were before."

"Sorry, Tsuyu-chan." She rubbed her cheek. "I'm not sure what's gotten into me."

"Well I for one am glad." Yao placed her hands on her shoulders. "You showed those good for nothing boys that you mean business. Honestly, showing such vulgar behavior and on such an important day." She complained.

"Right…" She let her gaze drift over to Todoroki. She watched him glance briefly to meet her stare, then quickly turned his eyes away by hanging his head. Something twisted inside. "Todoroki-kun."

" _I like Midoriya…"_

Those words had changed so much in just a few short seconds. Her heart had raced, her eyes had widened, and she literally felt like she could float… then the bubble she was on popped and she was tumbling down fast, angry screaming winds rushing at her as the two of them argued and manned up on one another.

She shook her head shaking herself out of the funk. She had to concentrate, had to remember her own words. She'd meant them! She wanted both of them to see her as true competition! First she had to prove she was to be taken seriously, and in order to do that, she'd have to face the first task, and if all went well… won it.

"Alright!" Midnight, the R-rated hero snapped her whip to gather the attention of the various classes. Izumi had been so wrapped up in her current situation she hadn't really taken stock of the others on the field. Hero Class B seemed to be a collection of skillful and intelligent quirk users.

The support class had a ragtag bunch of kids wearing various items and gadgets all self made. The general classes seemed to be a group of ordinary students, none particular stood out… except for one. The purple hair guy from before glanced over, his slow creepy smile making her shudder and hurdle her attention back to Midnight.

"Representing the students this year is Katsuki Bakugo from class 1A."

Bakugo stared up at the stupid pedestal. He didn't feel like making a damn speech. His heart and his head were reeling from the earlier episode and it both infuriated and confused him.

What was that Half and half bastard thinking, putting ideas like that into Izumi's head before a major event? Was this strategy to knock him off guard or was he really pursuing Izumi? Why did Izumi get so mad at them?

Competition? Did she really think she could compete with him and that half and half bastard? She could barely control her quirk, she was always getting shoved around, hurt, and always thinking too damn much to rely on her instincts. Was that spout of power from hers just a fluke? Or was she really able to control it now?

If she was serious, he couldn't let her beat him. Not again. He wouldn't let that Todoroki bastard beat him either. He'll be the undisputed top!

"I pledge…" because it was all that ran through his head he spoke what he considered the truth. "That I'll be Number 1."

Izumi sighed heavily at the boos and disagreements from the crowd. "How did I know you were gonna do that, Kacchan?" Her shoulders slumped. Still… her eyes went back to Bakugo and they exchanged glances. Confidence? No… in the past Bakugo would have laughed as he said all these things. He was backing himself up into a corner… and taking the rest of Class 1A with him.

As he stepped down, he slipped by her, pausing just long enough to whisper in her ear. "Make me work for it, Usagi."

Her eyes widen a bit and she clenched her fist turning her head to face him. Their eyes met and her lips slowly curved into a smirk. "Leave it to me."

 _ **Sorry this chapter was shorter than normal. Sleep deprivation made me rush this a bit. Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Sports Festival, The Dark Horse**_


	14. Sports Festival, Dark Horse

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Chapter 14: Sports Festival, Dark Horse**

Todoroki botched it. He knew he had. He spent the whole stupid trip to school with his overbearing dad talking about her potential and he got caught up in his rivalry with Bakugo. The jerk reminded him too much of his old man and he supposed he took out a big portion of his annoyance from the car ride out on Bakugo. He needed to calm himself. Deep long breaths to soothe away the irritation. His eyes found Izumi, huddled with Uraraka and Iida. All the students crowded at the gate and he always seemed to be able to find her out of the pack.

His fist clenched at his side. Then slowly he relaxed them again. He didn't come here to to make declarations, he decided. In all the drama earlier he'd lost sight of his true goal. Win… that's what mattered. Show his stinking old man he didn't need his left side to be the best. He could win and beat all of his competition without it. Fire… the power passed onto him by his father, the tool that he had been forced to hone, and train along with his body since he'd barely been five.

 _You will surpass me, you are my legacy._

Like hell!

Izumi glanced up finding Todoroki in the crowd. Their eyes met only brief and for some reason she could see deep anger and a hidden sadness. Something twisted inside her, and she wondered what was paining him. Was he that upset over what she had said earlier? Or was something else bothering him?

Nevertheless she couldn't afford to think about it. The first event was beginning and it was clear the mass population of students wanted to shut Class 1A out. Bakugo's declaration, and their media attention was giving them a big red Bullseye. This… Midoriya thought with a grimace… wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Let the race… BEGIN!"

The lights above the tunnel turned green and the doors opened. The race began with the students running and crowding into the dark hallway, pushing and shoving their way through. It was the alarm incident all over again, and Izumi found herself being shoved, elbowed and kicked as she tried to worm her way through the crowds of bodies. So, she thought, this was the first obstacle… the shifting of bodies. Those that broke free early would be the top runners and get a good head start on the crowd. She didn't want to rely heavily on her quirk, but it was too good an opportunity to miss. She let the power come, her body pulsing with it. She jumped, the force of it knocking people away and into each other. She rose above the crowd, and had angled her body to brace on the wall and bounce from one side to the other. She bypassed the bulk of the group, and just as she reached the entrance, could see the light of the outside… she felt he cold.

A burst of icy force propelled her forward, knocking her off balance and she landed on the ground skidding across the ice Todoroki had made.

"Sorry," he called over his shoulder to her. "I'm not catching you this time!"

"Owowowow! Damn it!" Shot got to her feet slipping and stumbling as her classmates bypassed her one by one. So much for an early lead, she thought, and slowly tried to work her way forward. She skated, and stumbled, slowly getting the hang of it. She nearly knocked into one o Mineta's sticky purple balls as he tossed them down and bounced off them like a frog on a lily pad. Must have gotten the move from Tsuyu.

"Little sneak…" she had to laugh and awe at his cleverness. She was catching up, her feet hitting dirt as Todoroki gave up the ice to increase his sprint. Mineta was hot on his tail, sailing over him and ready to unleash an attack.

"Now for my special sttack. Graaaaape rAHHHHHHH!" He was belted across the face, Izumi gasped and shot power through her legs to jump in the air and catch him before he landed head first into the pavement. She skidded to a stop lifting his head.

"Mineta-kun, Daijobu?!"

"Arigatou… Midoriya-chan" He lifted his hand like a dying man and brought it up to her breast to squeeze. Izumi jolted and shoved him off her, a little harder than she meant to, as another metal claw lashed out narrowly missing her. Her full attention came onto the robots that blocked the path. It was the same robots from the entrance exam, only there was a mass arm of them, including a small horde of Zero point robots.

Izumi's face paled at the sight of them, and she looked down at her hand remembering the amount of force it had taken to knock the thing back. It was a move she couldn't afford this early in the games. She couldn't jump over them either, everytime she'd attempted to jump over the bridge on the beach during her training her legs would give out. She could handle small jumps no problem, but anything over ten feet and her muscles couldn't take the pressure. She had be patient, find an opening…. THINK!

She gasped as she felt the cold again, Todoroki's hand closing ove rthe ground and rifting up to encase the wall of Zero pointers. They froze in mid attack and she yanked Uraraka back when she attempted to run through.

"Don't! He froze them halfway, once they thaw they'll-"

"They'll fall over." Todoroki shouted as he rushed ahead of the group. He gained the lead, clearing the robo inferno alone. He knew that wouldn't last, his classmates were too clever and talented to be stopped by hunks of metal. He skirted to a stop at the second obstacle… the long drop and deep dug trenches created a maze of columns with only a thin wire you could use to get across. He'd have to be patient here… precisely aim his eyes on the wire and watch his balance. He froze the wire and like surfing a wave slid across it smoothly and repeated process around the man made canyon.

In the watcher's seats, Endeavor narrowed his eyes on the screen. Shoto had taken an early lead as he expected, but the boy's stubborn nature to only use his right side had his temple throbbing in annoyance. You could be so much better, boy, if only you'd lose that foolish misplaced pride. The screen flashed back to the bulk of the group… and as he promised he eyed the one known as Izumi Midoriya. She was better than he'd given her credit, she'd been first out of the tunnel and had, for the most part, avoided being frozen in place by his son's attack.

Now she weaved her way through robots, bouncing like a rabbit, with swift agile movements. Still there were plenty of students far better than her, ones that stood out in both raw power and ability. Why had All Might taken a liking to this one? He'd have to wait and see.

The smaller point robots attacked with a ferverance, Izumi noted. Her classmates were doing an excellent job at keeping themselves moving, and she herself had taken one out. She was already doing way better than she had in the entrance exam. Still she could feel the ache in her muscles from overusing her quirk, and had to hold back. She narrowly escaped the hit from the one pointer that zipped in front of her. She skidded and dodged, her eyes locking onto a stray piece of armor leftover from one of the robots Todoroki had defeated. She snagged it up, used the own robot's momentum against him to cut it in half.

"Excellent! I could use this as a shield too, better take it with me." She kept running, but used the wire that was attached to strap it across her body. It weighed her down some, but she couldn't keep relying on her quirk. Her muscles were feeling the burn of the use, so she had to be smart, and patient.

All Might was on the edge of his seat, he bit his thumbs watching Izumi close. Did he ask too much of her? Even with her newly controlled abilities she was still only in 10% use of her power without injury. If she tried to use more than that her body would go back to being broken. She was smart, he knew, she wouldn't overdue… but she had to make it to the next round. Even if it was close… just make it through!

"All Might?" One of the other teachers glanced over frowning. "You alright, you're looking particularly nervous."

"I'm fine… just anxious." He set his hands on his knees, gripping the pantlegs. He could feel his legs trembling. "Izumi…"

"The head of the pack is reaching the final obstacle! The reality is here, it's a minefield. It's set up where you can see the mines if you look carefully, So you have to exploit your eyes and legs." Present Mic announced over the speaker. "These mines are set up for games so they aren't particularly powerful… but they're loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!"

That much was true, Todoroki thought as he slowly worked his way through the maze of mines. A few of the students behind him made the mistake of running feet first hoping to catch him, but they were tossed about in loud and flashy pink smoke.

I see now, he thought, this was designed to put those in the lead at a disadvantage. They'd like a real show after all.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Bakugo shouted as his hand popped with explosions and he landed right beside Todoroki. He shoved him aside, taking the lead and dancing around the mines. The two boys fought, pushed and shoved, their eyes glancing down, trying not to set off the mines. "You made the moves on the wrong man's girlfriend, you bastard! I'm gonna win, bt first I'm gonna kill you!"

"Tch!" Still sore from earlier, Todoroki thought. The guy was fired up, no point in arguing with him. He shoved and pushed, used his ice to try and free his hands but he just blasted them off with short bursts of heat. Their pace slowed as they concentrated on each other, rather than their surroundings.

The Fall maze had proved to be challenging. Izumi risked jumping across once and nearly didn't make it. Each path was too wide apart and perilous. It was more productive to just shimmy over teh robes across the canyon, but Izumi had lost precious time and a bulk of the group was already at the last obstacle. She stopped at the entrance, and panic had her breath quickening. Todoroki and Bakugo were so far ahead, they had less than a half of the minefield to navigate. She looked at the minefield, she couldn't use her quirk to get across without risking setting off a bunch of them at once and setting off a huge…

...at once...an explosion?...

She gasped and unhooked the armor shield from her back. She used it to start digging into the dirt. She had to stay calm, "pace yourself Izumi" she told herself. Everyone had to go slow. Todoroki couldn't use his ice or he'd give the others behind him a free path to walk across, and Bakugo couldn't overuse his without having the same problem as her. Jumpers couldn't jump carelessly, and runners couldn't risk getting caught up in the blasts.

You have time...be patient!

"There!" She shifted the last of the mines in the cluster pile she created. Wrapping the wire around her arm she took a deep calming breath. "I hope this works, thanks for the idea, Kacchan!"

Using the armor as a boogey board she jumped into the pile of mines, and braced for impact. The explosion was massive, coloring the whole back row in a fluffy pink cloud that was so loud the ones closest went temporarily deaf. All eyes whirled back trying to see what had caused it, and only a few noticed the figure rising above and sailing across the minefield.

"Midori-chan!?" Uraraka gasped watching her friend sail. "When did she… what!?"

"She's gonna bypass the leaders!" Iida steadied his feet nearly landing on a mine from the distraction.

She was gonna bypass them, but holy shit she was going too fast! She hadn't thought about the landing, hadn't thought about what she would do after she finally got into the lead. Bakugo and Todoroki wouldn't wait for her to collect herself. She had to keep thinking, keep moving. She saw them under her, already moving to push past. They'd overtake her the instant she lost speed.

"Damn you Usagi!" Bakugo screamed at her and he was close enough she could see the anger in his face. Damn it! She didn't want to lose! She'd fallen behind once, but she wore she would cling to this one! She needed a boost, something to cut down their speed… She rolled upside down, saw the mines, and had an instant to act. She punched out her fist, the small pop of power setting off another large trigger of explosions. The force of her blast knocked them back, and the explosions under their feet propelled her forward.

She twisted, somesaulted and stumbled to her feet. The moment she felt the sturdy landing she ran and ran, and didn't look back. The arena was in sight, the tunnell dark and she could hear her footsteps pounding on the pavement. Behind her there was the crackle of ice, and the boom of explosions, but she just kept running. Her lungs gasped for air as she breached the other side to the roar of the crowd.

"The first one back in an explosive comeback no one could have predicted! Izumi Midoriya!"

Izumi stopped and stumbled to her knees when she heard her name. The crowd around her was wild and on their feet applauding and cheering, and she felt the overwhelming swell of victory. Tears stung her eyes and she couldn't help but grin and laugh from the sensation. She stood up, her knees buckling some, and by happy accident found All Might in the crowd. She raised her fist to him, as if to say "Here I am!"

This girl… All Might thought with happy tears stinging his eyes… never stops surprising me.

"Kuso!" Bakugo cursed and seared. Not only had he lost to Izumi, but had fallen into third place behind Todoroki who'd sprinted ahead of him at the last minute. He went to his knees punching the pavement trying to control his outrageous temper.

Izumi couldn't help but grin at him. She held out her hand, their eyes meeting. "I told you I'd make you regret it."

"Shut up, you stupid rabbit." He slapped his palm into hers and let her pull him up. "Don't get used to the top spot, Izumi. This is only the first round! That goes for you too, Half and Half!"

"Yeah, whatever." Todoroki's right side steamed as he let his left half warm it up. He'd lost focus again, he realized. Just as she had promised Izumi had taken full advantage of them fighting each other, and had won. This girl wasn't playing around. "I see you've found some control."

"Some… not a lot," She admitted rubbing the back of her head and let out an oof as Uraraka tackled her from behind.

"Midori-chan! I can't believe you flew like that! And you got first place! Amazing!" She wiggled atop her then helped her up. "But OH MAN, how frustrating!" She clenched her fists and pouted. Midoriya blushed and laughed again.

"Guess I..." she looked at her hand thinking about the metal slab she just happened to take with her, and if her timing had been off on that last attack she could have propelled them forward as well. She looked up to see Todoroki staring intensely at her. "I just got lucky."

 _He should call you Usagi because you're cute and lucky._

His own words came back to him, and caused his cheeks to flush. Todoroki turned his eyes down and walked off not saying another word to her. Where the hell was his head at?

 **~Second Round~**

The last of the racers came through the gate, and the rankings of each student carefully marked and put up on the board. Only the first 42 made it into the next round and would participate in the second event. Those that remained would have the chance to participate in some side games that would come later on, but for now it was time to determine what the next game would be.

"Now then, here is the second game. I already know what it is… ooh what could it be, what could it be…" Midnight teased out in her traditional porn voice. "It's this!" She pointed to the screen highlighting a cavalry battle. A traditional cavalry battle had a total of four people per team: a horse, two wings, and one rider. The objective was to snatch away the headbands of the other teams and collect as many as you can… but in this rendition each headbands had a point value.

The students were each given an amount depending on what their rank was in the first event, and the team would have an accumulated total of the individual team member points. So in other words certain teams would be worth more than others, and clearly be given more attention… Izumi's in particular since she was in first.

"This years first place winner, Izumi Midoriya, is worth Ten Million points."

"T-Ten Million!?" Izumi squealed and felt all eyes go hot on her. The biggest and reddest bullseye was planted right in between her eyes, and she wanted to sink down under the huge weight they'd just given her. She had a horrific flashback of preschool when the kids all crowded around her, laughing at her tearstained face calling her a worthless quirkless.

She clenched her fists at her side and she met those eyes with a steely stare. She wasn't that crying child any longer! BRING IT!

Midnight finished explaining the rules of the game, and a time limit stretched across the game board.

"Now then, you have fifteen minutes to make your team, think carefully and choose now!"

Fifteen minutes… that didn't give her a lot of time. She looked around, people scattering and steering clear of her. Even though she'd showed off her quirk people had little faith in her ability, and the weight of the ten million yen was too great to put into her hands. Those she termed as friends were quick to gather with other teams, Bakugo and Todoroki in particular.

"They aren't gonna make this easy for me, are they?" She said with a long suffering sigh. Would she have to make due with whoever didn't have a team?

"Midori-chan, let's pair up!" Uraraka approached her with the biggest smile and had tears of joy spilling down her cheeks.

"Really, Ura-cha?!"

"Yeah! It's always better to make a team with who you get along with, right!"

"Oh, Ura-chan!" Incredibly moved, Izumi hugged her best friend tightly. "I heart you!" She quickly pulled back. "I was really hoping you'd join me! With you and one other person, I've actually thought of a plan."

"Really?" As she expected, Uraraka thought. She knew Izumi would come through, which is exactly why she chose to team up with her. No matter what, her friend always came out a winner. She admired her greatly for that.

They ran together over to Iida. Izumi touched his arm and explained to him her plan to use Uraraka's gravity to make them lighter in weight, for maneuverability and his speed for escape purposes.

"As expected," Iida nodded, respecting her plan and quick thinking. "However, I'm afraid I must decline."

"What?" Izumi felt a twist in her heart as she watched Iida break away.

"I'm sorry, I do admire you, Midoriya. Which is exactly why I can't continue to follow you. Your words in the waiting room, and your performance in the obstacle course reminded me that you've bested me ever since the entrance exam. Bakugo and Todoroki aren't the only ones who see you as competition. As much as it pains me, I shall challenge you."

Izumi watched him go to Todoroki's team. Though she respected his decision, it left her feeling very uneasy. . Any hopes she had of Bakugo or Todoroki pairing up with her were immediately dashed, not that she'd believe they'd take on her heavy weight. They wanted too much to win to let their feelings cloud their judgement now, she'd made sure of that by winning the obstacle course.

She sighed and looked to Ura-chan. "Oh well ,it was worth a shot… but I don't think we'd make a good enough team just the two of us. We need a steady horse and-"

"As I thought, this is great!" Izumi yelped as she felt two hands grab her shoulders and whirl her around. She was looking into the goggled eyes of a boy just slightly taller than herself. His pink hair and wild style had her yelping in surprise again as his face got in close. "Pair up with me, first place girl!"

"TOO CLOSE!" She smacked her hand on his face pushing him back. "On that note, who are you?"

"I'm Mavis Hatsume fr om the Support Course. It's a pleasure to meet you." He pulled up his goggles to reveal his intruiging gold eyes.

"You're that weird dude I met on the obstacle course…"

"I don't know you, but let me use your position. The fact you're first will mean you'll be in the spotlight, which means everyone will get a chance to see my babies in action!"

"Babies? Huh?" Izumi, flustered and confused listened to this guy ramble on and one… her head spun from all the information he was trying to stuff in. Her intruige piqued though when he pulled out a case with various items and handed her a jet pack.

"I had this especially made with one hero in mind, you've had your eye on it haven't you? I've made some personal modifications to it."

"A hero in mind… could you be talking about the Buster Hero, Air Jet?!" Her eyes sparkled with delight and her hands closed over his on the pack. "I love him!"

"I know, right!" The two immediately bonded, and had Uraraka feeling a bit unease about the odd pairing. Izumi on the otherhand was quickly formulating a new plan… but they still needed a horse. She eyed the faces not yet teamed up, and immediately zoomed in on Tokoyami who stood alone.

She rushed over to him and grabbed his arm gently, when his face turned to meet hers she gave him pleading eyes. "Tokoyami-kun! Please pair up with me."

"Alright…" he said quickly and had her blinking in surprise.

"What? Really? That easy?"

"No one else has approached me, but in truth I hoped you'd come, Midoriya. Out of anyone else here, I feel I can trust you most to see this challenge through."

"Thank you…" her eyes lit with surprise and delight. Her and her team mates were already suiting up with Mavis' gear and getting ready. "Will you be the front horse then? I don't want you to worry about attacking, I need a strong defense!"

"Interesting…" he nearly smiled and bowed his head. She was using him where he was suited best without knowing full details of his quirk. He told her so in detail, about the light affecting his quirk, making his attack power weak, and the dark strengthening it, but losing the control. "Very well, you can use me as you wish. I'll leave it to you Midoriya."

He held out his hand to hers and she clasped it with a smile. With Tokoyami being her dark horse, and Hatsume and Uraraka being her support, Izumi finally had her team. "Alright, let's do this!"

 _ **Ochaco: Hi Everyone! Ochaco Uraraka here! As a fun entry the author and I thought it would be awesome to have an interview with all of Midori-chan's love interests. She would like for you, the readers, to include questions in your reviews that you would like them to answer. For instance, "How do you feel about Izumi's quirk?" or "What kind of pickup line would you use?" The interview will be included in the next chapter as a sort of Commerical break in between scenes. I'm looking forward to it and the author is looking forward to hearing your guys' questions!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Sports Festival, Student Rumble**_


	15. Sports Festival, Student Rumble

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Author's Note: Some of you are wondering why I changed the gender of Hatsume Mei. While I was still brainstorming the idea for this fic I was thinking of who else I could change the gender of to balance things out a bit, but I was on the fence of changing the genders of her classmates. I thought Hatsume would be a good choice as she has interaction with Midoriya and becomes a key player later on in the manga. The biggest reason I decided on her was because I came up with a scene involving Midoriya's costume which I will reveal later. Hope that explains things some, enjoy the fic!**

 **Chapter 15: Sports Festival, Student Rumble**

Bakugo had been bombarded by his classmates about teaming up, but in the end he collected what he thought of as a solid group. Kirishima in particular had the guts to full on sell himself as a strong sturdy horse who could take his explosions without risk of damage. With him as his frontal assault, he chose Ashido as his left wing because of her unique acid quirk, and Sero, tape face, because he needed someone with a long ranged attack… plus he could have a much wider range of motion if he had someone who could snag him from the air.

Feeling confident he turned his gaze to his competition. Todoroki had chosen well, with Iida, Kaminari and Yaoyorozu as his team. He could see how well they'd work together, and would have to be mindful of them during the fight. That just left Usagi… his gaze travelled over to her and his gut twisted at the sight of Tokoyami holding her hand, and a rare smile on his face. What the hell? When had he joined her team? Better yet when had she made a team? He'd seen Uraraka with her earlier… but who was this other dude with the weird goggles? Now Tokoyami?

Irritation bubbled under the surface and he turned his attention back to his team to keep his calm. "Let's kill them all."

Tokoyami crouched down letting Izumi prop up on his back while Hatsume and Uraraka brace her up from behind. He felt the weightless sensation of Uraraka's quirk and had to nod in approval. This was a good solid plan, and he felt more confident in the girl he'd chosen as his rider. It was also a plus that Dark Shadow seemed fond of her, for whatever odd reason, and made him easier to control and order.

"I'm wondering if maybe Uraraka shouldn't be the rider instead. My quirk allows me to move quick and let out sonic blasts that could keep some teams at bay…

"No!" Uraraka said quickly looking up at her. "It has to be you Midori-chan. You're the brains of this team, and you can still use your blasts even on top."

"She's right, Midoriya. You're quick thinking in battle is what will make the difference here. We'll put our faith in you."

"Then we have to stay flexible… I'd like to stay on the defensive if we can, but we'll have to come up with a backup strategy in case something goes awry. Too many teams will be after the ten million so we can't predict if we'll be able to hang onto it." She said in a whisper as the teams gathered into their respective sections.

"Do you have a plan then?" Tokoyami wondered.

"Sort of… it's more like a last ditch effort that I'd like to save. I'll need your help then, Dark Shadow." She looked to Tokoyami's quirk and it gave her a thumbs up.

"Leave it to me."

Todoroki went over the plan with his team, and why he'd chosen each individual power to support him in this battle. He'd made his selection very carefully, considering all his options and possible scenarios. His goal was to go for the Ten million, but knew he'd be on the defensive as well since the bulk of his team would rank high in points. Those that weren't stupid enough to go for the big guns straight off would be racking up points from the weaker teams.

Midroiya was at a disadvantage though. With the highest total of points it was only natural to aim for her. Ten million points mean you were a definite first place in the running… and winning meant everything in this fight. He hoped to stay evasive for the first half of the race, letting the other teams go at her so he can take a firm look at her battle strategy and plan a counter attack. From there, he would aim for the top.

If he took her out now, he wouldn't have to worry about his conflicting emotions and could concentrate on staying at the top of the pack.

"Teams ready… and BEGIN!" Midnight snapped her whip and the battle rushed in. He felt the wind of teams rushing by him and immediately crowding in around midoriya as he predicted. His eyes narrow and he watched, Tokoyami stretching out defensively. He wouldn't be able to defend against all of them. "What will you do, Midoriya?"

"Hatsume-kun! Ura-chan! Avert your eyes!" Izumi pressed a button and the jetpack on her back powered up and lifted them out of the quicksand trap one of the other teams had caused. They flew over the bulk of the crowd and escaped.

"I see now…" He told his team as they paced themselves around the courtyard. He had them circle the other teams, like a shark circling its prey. "That guy from the support course provided them with items to help with maneuverability. With Uraraka's gravity they're lighter, and can maneuver faster."

"Tokoyami's quirk is omnidirectional, it can cover all their blind spots and offer great defense." Iida continued in realization. "Midoriya did well for herself considering the limited choices she was forced to take."

"Alright, now that we've seen what she's capable of, let's do another circle, she'll take off to the air again, and have to land at somepoint. When she does, we'll strike. Iida, keep your eyes open for any approaching teams," and I'll keep mine, he thought narrowing his eyes on Izumi's smiling face, on you Midoriya.

"What do you think of my babies?" Hatsume asked Izumi as they landed. "Aren't they cute!? Cuteness can be made, you know?"

"They're amazing, Hatsume-kun!" She smiled down at him. "Excellent mobility."

"I'm the one making them float," Uraraka complained under her breath, but had to admit the extra boost of speed and power was what they needed for this plan to work. Midoriya was right to welcome him aboard. She'd just have to get used to his… unique personality.

The mobility stopped as the group found themselves cornered again. Uraraka stepped forward trying to maneuver them out of there, but found herself stuck. Izumi looked down, saw the sticky purple ball.

"That's Mineta's… but where did it come from!?" Her eyes scanned around, and looked at the charging Soji, under his tank like arms Mineta waved in her direction laughing arrogantly. Izumi gasped and dodged the flicking tongue that zipped by her and recognized it immediately.

"Tsuyu-chan!"

Mineta was smarter than he looked. First the ice in the obstacle course, and now the idea of hiding himself and Tsuyu under shoji like a tank. No one could get to their headband easily, and it left little to counter against.

Still…

"Hold on tight!" Izumi let the image of one for all swim inside her veins, she thrust her fist out, the barrage of purple balls blowing back against the wind. Some unlucky teams got recoil of it, but the immediate effect she'd wanted was Shoji being caught in the slaught and the tank now struggling in place.

"Gotcha!" She grinned.

"Nice shot, Midori-chan!" Uraraka cheered even as she continued to try and pry the ball off her foot.

"Midoriya!" Tokoyami called to her as he defended against Tetsusetsu's main attack. "We need to get out of here! Take to the air!"

"Right!" She pressed the button for the jetback, the force of it lifting them up, but broke apart one of the hover soles.

"Oh no! My baby broke apart!" Hatsume paled at the sight, his eyes going to Izumi who looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but at least we got away!"

Or so she thought. The sound of explosions sent a chill up her spine and her eyes immediately turned to see bakugo blasting up like a rocket.

"Kacchan!?"

"I'm not letting you get away, Usagi!" He rose above them his smile fierce and confident as his hands exploded with power.

"Tokoyami!" She screamed even as she raised her fist to block her headband. Dark shadow dodged in front of her, taking the brunt of Bakugo's attack. Her heart settled as Bakugo slipped back down, and was caught by his teammates. "Thanks for the save… that was scary." She lifted her hand up, watching it tremble. She did NOT want to have it use it on him when she didn't have full control.

"Are you alright, Midoriya?" Tokoyami asked glancing back at her. "You're shaking."

"Yeah, just a little shaken, but I'm okay." She leaned on him. "Let's land before he decides to try and do that again."

The landing was unsteady, Uraraka shaking as her balance was knocked a bit. They wouldn't be able to go back into the air, Midoriya thought. They'd have to rely on their advanced Maneuverability and both hers and Tokoyami's defense.

Strange though… she'd expected teams to come right at them the moment they landed… but the bulk of the B teams and A teams were countering each other.

"It looks like the other teams are aiming for smaller point amounts." She suppose that makes sense, why go for one big one when you can collect a smaller amount and still make it into the top four. Even Bakugo, who'd had his headband yanked from one of the B teams, was now too preoccupied getting his own points back to worry about her. "I think we're safe for the most part… things should be easier n-" She cut herself off as Uraraka halted the movement. They came face to face with Todoroki, and the heart she had just calmed, started skipping again.

"You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?" She asked Todoroki her eyes narrowing on his as they faced off.

"I'll be taking those points, Midoriya. Prepare yourself." He lifted his hand up and signaled his team. Behind him other teams had taken notice of them and were charging full speed. "Kaminari!" Todoroki lifted up the insulated blanket Yaoyorozu provided over himself and the others while Kaminari sent out volts of electricity from around him. Dark shadow blocked the barrage, but the other teams got caught up in the mix and then were frozen in place. Todoroki didn't need any other teams interfering with his plan… and to add insult to injury he snagged several headbands in the process.

"Iida's too fast!" Uraraka squealed as she punched the one working hovershoe into overdrive. The jetpack was acting up, and they couldn't go to the air. Todoroki was cornering them and Izumi knew it.

"Hold on!" Izumi brought up her fist and sent a shock wave that punched their speed up, She did it again and off to the side to avoid going out of bounds, but halted when she saw the wall of ice. Their movement stopped, and Todoroki had them just as he'd planned.

"Damn it…" Izumi fisted her hand looking at Tokoyami. "He's got us cornered…"

"What should we do, Midoriya?"

"When you used Dark Shadow to attack before… Yao was able to stop it… we have no way of getting past that level of defense."

"Kaminari is more troublesome." He grit his teeth.

"The lightning… that's right, Dark Shadow's weak against light." She heard it whimper, its eyes sad and timid. In times of adversity… she remembered All Might saying once… one must always put on a brave face.

"They don't know about that weakness, do they?" She whispered to him getting in close. Tokoyami flushed a bit feeling the swell of her breasts on his back, but kept his calm.

"No, the only other person I've told is Koda at USJ… and he's a man of few words."

"Then let's use that to our advantage… stay to his left, he's not using his fire for whatever reason so it's a better action to go for that side. If they don't know of dark shadow's weakness then they can assume we'd attack the left using dark shadow to brace against the lightning. Keep it a stalemate, and wait for time to run out. That's our best option."

"I see… we bluff." He smirked. "Good call, let's do it!"

She could see right through him, Todoroki realized. She had taken notice of his lack of defense on his left side and was being patient to avoid him. He couldn't use his ice or he'd get Iida in the crossfire. Each time they moved to put her in better position, Izumi shifted her team keeping to his left, going round and round drowning out the clock.

"Damn it!" Todoroki snarled and eyed the scoreboard. He was in third place, directly behind Bakugo who had somehow snagged up his points as well as the rest from Monoma's team. He couldn't lose!

"Everyone… there's less than a minute left, you won't be able to use me after this so prepare yourself."

"Iida?" Todoroki looked down at his teammate who'd suddenly gone serious and intense.

"Grab it no matter what, Todoroki, the rest of you hang onto me!" He crouched into a sprinter stance, Todoroki bracing himself as the others clamped on tight. "Torque Over!" In a flash, before Izumi could even blink Iida rushed forward, Todoroki rocked and had only a second's noticed to snag the band from around Izumi's forehead.

Izumi's eyes went wide in disbelief as she slowly turned around to face Iida.

"W-What?"

"I told you, Midoriya-chan. That's I'd challenge you." He smirked in a clear sign of victory. With only thirty seconds left on the clock Izumi's team was down to zero points, and Todoroki had the lead.

 **~Commercial Break~**

"Hey Guys! Uraraka here for the promised commercial break." Uraraka stood at a podium in the center of a studio stage. On either side of her sat a total of six boys. "We've taken all our reader's questions and selected the ones we thought would be the most fun to answer. Joining me today are a group of Izumi Midoriya's love interests! First one is Katsuki Bakugo."

"Why the fuck am I here?!" Bakugo snarled in response. "I didn't sign up for this!"

"Next up, the rising favorite, Shoto Todoroki!"

"I don't know what this is about," Shoto said coolly, "but I'll win nonetheless."

"Next the dark horse who's gaining favor, Fumikage Tokoyami!"

"And Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami's quirk slipped out and circled around waving his arms.

"That's not all, Our newest member in the Izumi Fan Club, Hatsume Mavis!"

"Hello everyone!" Mavis waved, his goggles zooming in and out on the crowd. "Have you all been enjoying watching my precious babies in action?!"

"Eh… right…" Uraraka laughed awkwardly from Mavis' statement and cleared her throat. "Last but not least we have… huh!? Mineta-kun what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Ho, ho, ho," lounging cockily on his seat Mineta rubbed his chin. "Out of everyone here I've touched Midoriya-chan's breasts not once.. But TWICE! HAHAHAHA ACCKMMMMPH!" Mineta falls over as he gets hit by multiple attacks at once from the other boys.

"Thank you… anyway," Clearing her throat Uraraka pulled out cards. "Let's begin! First question goes to Bakugo. Pyrokinetic52 asks Why Don't you like any of Izumi's new hairstyles?"

"What kind of stupid question is that!?" Bakugo growled in response.

"Just answer the question, Bakugo!" Uraraka barked back in dark mode.

"Tch, Fine, I mess up her hair because Usagi isn't Usagi when you all try to put up her hair in weird styles. The hell you trying to do, turn her into one of those girly shojo manga characters? She's fine the way she is!"

"Girl's play with their hair, it's only natural Midoriya would want to experiment." Todoroki grunted beside him agitatedly.

"Don't give me that shit! If that were true then why the hell do the rest of the girls keep their stupid ugly haircuts!?" He jerked a thumb back at Uraraka, making her fall over from the unexpected insult.

"S-Stupid? Ug-ugly?" She twitched as her ghost eked out of her mouth.

"Ochacho is down!" Briry18 calls from offset. "Send in the backup host! Iida you're up!"

"Yes, Miss Author!" Iida Tenya approached the podium proud and ready as Ochaco's body is carted off by hospital bots. "Ahem!" Clearing his throat Iida lifted the cards up to continue the interview. "Next Question goes to Todoroki and Bakugo from Jucca… do either of you feel threatened by Tokoyami and Hatsume's sudden interest in Izumi?"

"HUH!?" Bakugo snarled. "The hell you talking about? Why are these jerks even here!?" He pointed at the lot of them. "Izumi is my girlfriend!"

"Your pet, you mean…" Todoroki glared. "No, I don't feel threatened. I'm going to get Izumi's affection and no one will stand in my way!"

"That's enough!" Iida cut off Bakugo's next blow up. Waving his hand as if to clear the air he lifted the next card and immediately broke out in a blush. "W-What a bold question! How Vulgar!" He flipped through cards trying to find a clean one

"Just read a damn card, Iida!" Briry18 called out. "We're on a timeclock!"

"Yes Ma'am! Alright… last question. Yukiro Stargazer and white Angel 246 both want to know what it is you like best about Izumi Midoriya."

Todoroki touched his chin in thought then nodded. "Definitely her smile." He got a round of agreements from the others, except for Mineta and Bakugo.

"No Way! Midoriya's best feature has to be her big t- GAH!" Falls over again as he received a blast in the face from bakugo.

"Mind out of the gutter, you twerp, and her tits aren't her best feature, it's her hands!" Bakugo said in disgust.

"Eh? Her hands? Why?!" Iida asked, genuinely curious.

"Because…" temper dying and replaced by embarrassment Bakugo went silent. His head filled with images of Izumi's hands. Reaching out for him at the bridge as a kid, writing in her notebook about all the heroes she encountered, digging into the sludge desperately trying to pull him free and save him. "Just… because!"

"You do know the readers can read your thoughts, Bakugo." Briry18 pointed out sipping her soda.

"GEH! WHAT!? THEN WHY THE HELL ARE WE EVEN DOING THIS STUPID THING! THIS IS SO STUPID! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"Alright Iida, wrap it up." Briry18 sighed as the other boys follow Bakugo's example and stormed off. "I better go check on Ochaco and make sure Bakugo didn't do any permanent damage."

"Oh! Right!" Iida cleared his throat and went serious again. "Well thank you for joining us for this special feature, and now back to the action!"

 **~Thirty Second Countdown~**

"We need to get it back!" Izumi shouted in a panic.

"We can't take on Kaminari," Tokoyami tried to rationalize and calm her down. "It would be easier going after other teams.

"No! We don't know how the points are separated, this is our only chance!" She clenched her fist. "Take them on! Aim for the Top! Plus Ultra!"

"AAAAALLLRRRIIIIGHT!" Uraraka pushed forward feeling the high of adrenaline. "We'll get it back, Midori-chan! Absolutely!"

That's right…Izumi thought looking around at her team mates. It wasn't just her goal on the line… she carried the weight of those who had put their fate in her hands. She felt the weight of their dreams, their goals, and emotions fill her and let the power sing through her arms. Iida was stalled in placed, Todoroki's team had nowhere to move and were open for advancement.

Todoroki saw her, and for an instant he felt this overwhelming jolt of fear sink right into him. Without hesitation he brought up his left hand his fire spreading out to protect himself. Izumi's hands whipped in the air the force of it pushing his flame out and off to the side and he suddenly became aware of what he'd done. That moment's shock and hesitation allowed Izumi to reach out and snag the first band around his neck.

"I got it!" She panted and smiled clenching it tight in her fist… but then shook in realization.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the wrong number?" Hatsume asked getting a good look at the band. Seventy points… that wasn't enough, not nearly enough to make it… Time was running out, and they were only at 70 points. If they didn't at least get fourth they'd be sunk.

"Get ahold of yourself Todoroki!" Iida shouted, looking up at the team leader as he stared at his hands in irritation, his mentality obviously unnerved. Izumi saw the look, saw his hesitation and bewilderment. She had one last ditch effort plan… if it went wrong she could easily hurt herself and others in the process.

"What's your call, Midoriya?

What choice did she have? There was no more playing it safe!

"It's now or never! Tokoyami-Kun!" She crouched, her power building up in her as Dark shadow launched forward taking on Kaminari's lightning. She felt Hatsume and Uraraka push up on her legs and adding to their force she punched power from her limbs propelling her forward.

Todoroki didn't have time to react, Bakugo came bursting through the ice, just as Izumi launched forward, and Dark Shadow pushed up on Kaminari's lightning. He was being hit from all sides and didn't know where to set his sights. His eyes locked on Izumi and his brain turned off as her hands, still lit with the power of her quirk reached out for him. Without even thinking he grabbed her waist as her hands grabbed his forehead and the two of them toppled over, just as the timer stopped. Both of them landed with a thud, Izumi on top her legs straddling his waist, and her hands clasping the headband above her head.

With Uraraka's quirk disabled she felt the weight of her body again, and the press of heat against heat. Izumi sat up immediately and looked down apologetically. "Ah I'm sorry! Are you okay Todoroki-kun?" It worried her that he said nothing, his face flushed, and his eyes wild as if he'd had the breath knocked clean out of him. "Todoroki-kun?"

"Baka-Usagi!" Bakugo hauled her off making her land on her butt away and then lifted Todoroki by his shirt front. "Don't get any ideas, asshole! Accident! It was an accident!"

"What was?" Oblivious and confused Izumi blinked up at Bakugo who looked steamed as hell and Todoroki who looked conflicted and frazzled. Replaying the last few seconds in her head she realized that in those last few moments her breasts had been smooshed right up into Todoroki's face. Heat rose in her cheeks.

"Oh My God! I'm sorry Todoroki-kun! I- Ow!" When she tried to stand up she felt the muscles in her legs quiver. She'd used too much force and had lost focus. They weren't broken, she saw with relief, but the muscles were cramping like crazy. She fell forward into the tile.

"Midoriya!?"

"Usagi!?"

Both boys recovering from the shock got to their feet and reached out. Each grabbed an arm to help her up. Realizing what they were doing they narrowed their eyes on each other and let go making her fall back down. "Oof!"

"Midori-chan! Daijobu?" Uraraka and her other teammates hurry over to help her up.

"Owowowow, I"m fine, my muscles are just cramping. That's the first time I've attempted that much power at a time in both legs." She laughed. "At least they're not broken."

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah…" She wobbled some and rubbed the tension out of her thighs. "I need to walk it off, That burst took the breath out of me but…" she held out the headband. "I got it!"

"You did! That's awesome! We made it to the finals!" Uraraka hugged her tightly and Hatsume walked over to pull off the jet pack and make adjustments. "You're amazing, Midori-chan!"

"No, we're amazing. I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you so much!" She looked to Tokoyami and walked to him and Dark Shadow. "Thanks for having my back, Dark Shadow. If you hadn't distracted Kaminari I couldn't have gotten past Todoroki's guard." She reached out stroking his beak smiling brightly. "You're both amazing!"

"So bright…" Dark Shadow flinched a little but let her pet him. He sweet personality warming his dark heart. Tokoyami smiled in return and held out his hand.

"Good Job, Midoriya. I put my faith in you, and your plan. In the end you came through."

Izumi took it smiling. "A pleasure working with you, Tokoyami-kun. Let's do our best in the finals."

Todoroki ignored Bakugo as the brash jerk continued to rant and rave. It had all hit him suddenly that his guard had been completely knocked down. She'd overwhelmed him three times, and even though his team placed first, he still felt the sting of loss.

 _If you take your eyes off me even for a second, I'll make you regret it!_

She had, he realized narrowing his gaze. He'd been completely blinded by his feelings for her, and distracted by Bakugo's rage to think of the match entirely. More... Her power, the shock and speed of it was impressive beyond words. He had only ever felt it once before and that was at USJ when All Might had blown the enemy clear out of the building. The fact she could so easily overwhelm him like that had every muscle in his body tensing. She'd forced him to release his fire, and break the vow he'd made to never use his left hand in battle. If this kept up, he'd be doing exactly what his bastard father wanted!

He couldn't think of her as his love interest any longer. From this point on she was his rival, and nothing else.

 _ **Did you guys like the commercial break? I gave it a test run during this chapter in hopes to use it in the future to answer any potential questions you guys have about motives or personality for specific characters. So keep the questions coming. I won't have commericals in every chapter, but consider them included author's notes within the story.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Sports Festival, Motivations**_


	16. Sports Festival, Motivations

**Midori The Rabbit**

 **Author's Note: I took notice that some of you preferred the "commercial"** **to be at the end of a chapter rather than breaking up scenes in between. I took this into consideration and decided it would probably be better that way so for the next set of interview questions I'll include them at the end of a chapter rather than the middle and make it a part of my ending statement of a fic. I'm going to call this section "Ask Briry" so your questions can be either directed at me or the cast of the fic. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16: Motivations**

As things started to calm down after the second event Izumi spotted Mavis starting to leave with his gear. "Ah wait! Hatsume-kun!" She rushed over to him bouncing in her shoes. "Thank you again for being a part of my team."

"You're quite welcome, Midoriya-san. My cute babies didn't get as much exposure as I'd like but it was quite educational. I must make the necessary modifications on my equipment before I test them out again." He twirled his screwdriver into the jetpack popping it open and seeing the singed material. Izumi peeked over his shoulder then glanced up.

"The Support course works on all the costumes and gear for the hero course, right?"

"That's correct," Mavis answered keeping his eyes on his baby… then paused and looked up with a grin. "Did you want me to make some modfications to YOUR costume, MIdoriya-san? I can take a look immediately after the Sports Festival. I'm sure I have some ultra cute babies to improve your lo-"

"No, that's okay, I just have a question. You see when I sent in my costume requirements I also sent in a jumpsuit with it. It was modified to be more form fitting and revealing than I'm used to. Do you know why they would suddenly change from this, to that?" She thought of the difference between her original plan and the finished product she received.

"Silly girl…" He laughed and set his baby down. He took her hand and knelt with a hand over his heart. "It's obvious isn't it? It's because you're cute."

"Eh?!" Izumi's cheeks flushed and she let out a squeak as she was suddenly dipped into Mavis' arms.

"For a man's costume, one must have style and a level of coolness… but for a girl especially one as cute as yourself we must alternate to show off your quality features." He stood up taking her with him. He stood behind her, his hands roaming over her sides. "The curves of your form, the long length of elegant legs," he knelt down again extending out a leg to caress it making he blush bright red and squeal. "For any designer a costume must always flatter the one wearing it!"

"Oi! Hands off support course!" Bakugo suddenly leapt on him prying him off and yanking him up by his suspenders. "Stop fondling my woman!"

"You're a couple!" Mavis' eyes twinkled with delight. "How lovely! I should make you matching suits, a pair hero, a set match, what cute babies you'd make together!"

"You bastard…" Bakugo's temple throbbed and his free hand sparked with explosive power. He was ready to knock this senseless bastard into the next town, til he realized Izumi had up and vanished. "Kuso… now where the hell did she go?"

Izumi panted as she raced out the arena and found a quiet spot down a dark hallway. The moment Bakugo had leapt she'd made her escape, the rush of embarrassment had been too much for her to handle. "Hatsume-kun, is a little too passionate about his work."

"That's taking it lightly." Todoroki spoke from the shadows making her squeak and slap up against the concrete wall. Her heart thudded in her chest and she slid down the wall unable to take anymore surprises. "Todoroki-kun, you startled me. Oh my poor heart can't take much more." She hung her head between her drawn up knees.

"Sorry… but I wanted to talk to you. Bakugo beat me to the punch as usual." He crouched in front of her and lifted her bangs from her forehead. "Stand up… I need you to look at me so I know you're telling me the truth."

Her head lifted up and she bit her lip before slowly rising up with him so they stood toe to toe in the dark entrance.

"What is it?"

"I've asked you this once before, but I want a straight answer from you this time. No more dodging the question." He clenched his fist at his side. "Are you All Might's daughter?"

"No," she said it straight out even as her heart kicked in her ribs. "No I'm not. Our relationship is familial in a way, but we're not related by blood."

"Even so, you're connected to him. There are too many similarities in your powers for me to ignore it." He stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep them from touching her. He took a solid step back. "I was overpowered by you… no one else felt it… but for me who had seen All Might's power up close I could feel the same overwhelming brute force coming from you."

Izumi's muscles tightened… she couldn't reveal One for All to anybody… but it was a different matter entirely if they figured it out for themselves. Still it made her wary and unnerved to know he was close to unlocking that secret.

"Whatever your relationship is, whatever your connection is with him… it doesn't change that I have to win against you. Your power made me forget my vow to never use my left side… the power I inherited from my bastard father."

"Todoroki-kun?"

"I told you before, that My father is Endeavor. He's had a major grudge against All Might for years. He's arrogant, proud, and is from wealth and privilege. When a man with his connections and his power are second best to anyone, it's a hard pill to swallow."

Izumi listened to him, although this knowledge he was giving her should have sounded mundane, she got a chill from the way his tone went as cool and coarse as his ice.

"You've heard of quirk marriages?" He waited a beat, saw her nod. His eyes clouded with fury as he ran through the images of his childhood through his head. "My old man, used his wealth and standing to bribe my mother's family. He got her quirk so that he could breed a successor who could defeat his long time rival. None of my siblings showed promise, but I was the perfect combination of his power and hers." He'd been made well aware of his "standing" from the moment his quirk powers emerged. He'd been barely five, and all he'd wanted to do was be normal, be a kid… but his father had other plans. "He's trying to fulfill his own desire, by raising me to be a hero that can surpass All Might."

Izumi's breath hitched at that. The words were so bitter and painful she could practically feel them in her own heart. Her hands raised to her chest as if to stop it from aching.

"It's frustrating… I don't want to be the tool for a scum like that." He finally looked at her, saw the focused stare of her eyes showing she was listening to every word he said, and he appreciated her for it. "I can barely remember a time when my mother wasn't crying…" He held his left eye that was red and scarred, the bitter memory of his mother's crying and frightened face an image that haunted his dreams. "Your left side is unsightly… that's what she said to me as she poured boiling water on my face."

That choked a sob out of Izumi and she covered her mouth, the tears filling up but refusing to spill. Such anger, such resentment… and yet it was the pain and the sadness in his voice that had her tears brimming to the surface.

"I get so angry when I see Bakugo treating you like an object instead of a person. When he treats you poorly it reminds me too much of my father and how he would beat and bully my mother. He only ever used her for his own advances, never once showed her a bit of kindness even after he put her away for hurting me. It was all an annoyance to him."

"Kacchan isn't like that…" she shook her head when he growled at her. "He's not! He picks on me but he's never hurt me on purpose!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT EVEN AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO YOU!?" He shouted, losing his temper and grabbing her shoulders. He shoved her back against the wall forcing her to look up at him. "He calls you his pet, treats you like a belonging rather than the flesh and blood person that you are. He shoved you down just this morning, and you're telling me he's-"

"I'm not your mother!" She shouted back at him, cutting off his speech with a glare. "I'm not just gonna sit back and let him hurt me like Endeavor hurt your mother. I fight back, or haven't you been paying attention?"

Todoroki stared at her in shock, his eyes focused on her face. The fierceness and insult on it was definitely never a look his mother would have had.

"I know the way Kacchan treats me isn't altogether right. He's childish, he's arrogant, and lord knows he's temperamental… but he actually cares about me. THAT is the difference between him and your father, Kacchan cares about me! He protects me, stands up for me, and he's never physically hurt me outside of hero class. When he did… when I didn't give him a choice in the matter...it was the first time I'd seen Kacchan cry."

Todoroki slowly let go of her, letting his hands fall at his sides.

"I know you're angry with your father for abusing your mother, I know it upsets you when you think Kacchan isn't treating me the way you think I should be… but don't you dare insult him or me by making that comparison! He's not that mean, and I'm not that weak!"

She gasped realizing what she said and she covered her mouth lowering her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't want to insult your mother. I don't know her or how she's like… it's just how I feel."

"No.. you're right. I'm sorry I took that too far." He stuffed his hands in his pockets again. "Bakugo isn't my old man, and you're not my mom… that's a fair assessment."

"Todoroki-kun." She stepped to get closer but he jerked back from her.

"Don't… I didn't tell you this to gain your sympathies… I just wanted you to understand my reasoning for what's gonna happen next."

"What do you mean?" Her hands clasped and laced in a nervous gesture.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because I have feelings for you. I've been blinded by them so far in this competition and it's cost me twice now. The next time we face off, Midoriya, I won't let my feelings get in the way. I have too much to prove and too much at stake to risk losing my resolve."

He lifted a hand to his scarred face again.

"I swore I'd never use my left side in battle. I'm going to show that bastard what I can do without using his damn quirk... No…" he quickly corrected himself. "I'm going to completely reject him by winning without using it."

His battle strength...his backstory… and his resolve… were all elements Izumi could see being the center of a Comic book character. He was the kind of hero that turned into a legend. At that moment, he'd become the tragic hero looking to erase the scars of his past by clearing a path into his future.

Her motives weren't as powerful or as moving, and yet…

"I can't lose either…" she whispered to him. "I'm not as strong or as independent as you. I've been helped along my path from the very beginning."

All Might… Kacchan… her mother… Uraraka and her other classmates. Even he had helped her become the person she was now, the young woman seeking desperately to become a hero like All Might.

"I have a goal too, Todoroki-kun… and with it I carry the hopes and wishes of those who've supported me along the way. I have to do right by them, and prove I deserve it all. So I can't lose! I will take you on, Todoroki-kun!"

He didn't say anything, hadn't expected him to. The quiet silence between them, and the rush of leaves falling from the trees was enough to know he'd acknowledged her challenge. When the two of them faced off next… it would be as rivals.

Down the cooridoor Bakugo had listened, and heard everything. He wasn't entirely sure what had kept him from just barging down the coordioor and declaring war, but instead of letting his temper get the best of him he listened… and absorbed the information given to him.

He hadn't expected Izumi to stand up for him the way that she did. Looking on it perspectively he could see why Half and Half had been so angry with him. He didn't abuse Izumi, he never saw it as abuse, more like a playful tease… but for someone who had lived with that kind of negativity in their life, he could see how it could be warped and misjudged.

Izumi was precious to him, how could he let her know that without making himself seem like a fool or make her seem weak? He'd taken too many missteps with their relationship already. Anymore and he could very well lose her to a guy like Todoroki. He had to make sure that didn't happen.

 **~Elsewhere~**

All Might called from the top of the stairs as he spotted Endeavor.

"Yo! Long time no see, Endeavor."

"What do you want, All Might?" Endeavor glanced back, his eyes fierce and scowl hard.

"I just happen to see you, we haven't seen each other since that media show nearly ten years ago. I thought we should go have some tea."

"No thanks, I'm using the restroom so go away." He turned his back to him snarling under his breath. "Tea, give me a fucking break."

"Hahahaha! Don't be so cold!" All Might leapt in front of him. He saw the anger building up in his associate, so he decided to make his motives quick and clear. "Your son, Shoto, is an amazing young man. He's doing so well and only using half of his strength. I imagine it was because he was taught well."

Endeavor's eyes narrowed at that.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'd like your advice, on how to raise the next generation." All Might said it bluntly, and had Endeavor's temper flaring. He dare ask HIM for help?

"Do you honestly think I'd tell you," he shoved the hero back. "Get out of my way. You're as clueless as ever and it's irritating."

"I apologize…" All Might said glumly, and sighed. He had hoped to get some well needed advice on Midoriya's training… but he supposed he'd have to make due. What he didn't know was Endeavor's mind was already fast unravelling a puzzle. All Might, raising the next generation? The man wasn't married, didn't have children, and the only ones he was having any part in raising were his students.

His students.

Endeavor stopped by the bathroom and glanced back at the stairwell. All Might had gone, but he could envision him there, all proud and strength and smiles. "Izumi Midoriya…"

 _All Might has taken an interest in her…_

Was that the way of it? Or was the girl somehow connected to his all time rival? A secret love child perhaps? It would seem strange such a secret would just appear all of a sudden. Then again the girl was in her first year of hero school, and her powers were indeed similar to All Might's. Perhaps he should meet and speak with this Midoriya himself and find out the real answers.

 **~Lunch~**

"A cheer battle? Is Aizawa-sensei serious?" Izumi had gone to the cafeteria only to be automatically bombarded by the other girls.

"Why else where there be students wearing the cheerleading outfits? Iida was the one assigned to the meetings, I have no recollection of this event. I don't want our class to be left out because we the class representatives didn't do our job properly… so here Midoriya-san." She shoved the cheerleading outfit in her hands. "Go change and I'll fix your hair again so it doesn't get in the way."

"But Yao-chan!" She complained even as she was shoved to the dressing rooms by the other girls.

On the field the boys were already back from lunch and gathering together. Todoroki had calmed himself from his earlier outburst and was now back in full focus. He made his stand, and told Izumi where he stood in this upcoming event. No matter what happened he couldn't get distracted!

"What's the matter Class A? What kind of Fan service is this?"

Todoroki grunted and glanced over with the rest of the boys, and felt two arrows pierce in his heart and his loins. All the girls from their class wore bright orange cheerleading outfits just like the ones from the American Girl cheerleaders UA had brought in for the recreational activities. While all of them looked appealing, it was seeing Midoriya that had nearly knocked him flat.

Her chest that was normally well hidden behind a uniform was fully accented in the tight top and the skirt barely reached over her thighs. Yaoyorozu had pulled up those greenish curls into twin tails giving her her trademark bunny look. The bashful fidget in her step just made the image all that more arousing.

"Mineta-kun, Kaminari-kun how could you? Kacchan's gonna be-" She squeaked when speak of the devil, Bakugo walked straight up to her. He leaned in close making her flush bright red. "W-What?"

"Not bad…" He stepped back pulling his phone out of his pocket and started snapping pictures. Midoriya's face went bright red and she threw a pom pom at him.

"BAKA! Delete it! No pictures!"

"No I actually like this look on you, and besides…" he pointed up, and when she followed his gaze, saw a mass of paparazzi camera men photographing her and the other girls with rapid clicks of their cameras. "I'm not the only one taking pictures."

"Kya!" Tears of embarrassment welled up in her eyes and she looked at Bakugo pleadingly. "That's not funny Kacchan, if you want pictures so much I could have asked Mineta for them. He and Kaminari were taking photos too.

"What?" This from Yao. "When?"

"You didn't see them? They were holding cameras on us the entire time… around corners, behind the bushes, even under the cafeteria table."

"Say what!?" Bakugo's voice pitched angrily

"Mineta..." Flared up now Todoroki turned his deadly glare on him and Kaminari. The two flinched and went blue. They heard the sound of popping explosions from behind and now saw Bakugo's face and the sinister grin.

"Well now, Todoroki… I think the little twerps need a reminder of who they're messing with." He cracked his knuckles as explosions popped on them. Both he and Todoroki stood over the cowering boys. Todoroki's hands frosted over as he readied to freeze them both in place and Bakugo sent a small blast just past Kaminari's face to make him and Mineta shriek in fear.

Jiro snapped pictures with her own phone at the snot nosed, scared faces of the two accomplices running for their lives. "Now that's a camera moment!"

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Hey everyone thanks for reading today's entry! I realized that the way I set things up last time was a bit much and decided to make things a bit easier by taking your questions and delivering them myself. This way I can do a few questions per chapter and hit multiple characters without the long drawn out setting we had in the last entry. If you guys prefer the old way where i gathered all the characters together, let me know in the comments okay? So let's start with** **laxusdrayer2324** **who asks...** **"What would you like to see Izumi to wear?"**

 **Bakugo- "Huh? Wear? She's a rabbit, make her wear a rabbit costume or something."  
**

 **Todoroki- "My family and I are very traditional, I would like to see Midoriya in a Yukata."**

 **Mavis- "Anything I create! I have so many beautiful and cute babies for her to try on, would you like to see them!?"**

 **Tokoyami- "Her costume, she is a hero after all."**

 **Mineta- "I have so many ideas… we've seen her in a cheerleading outfit so now we need to see a maid outfit, a bikini, a naked apron, leather spandex…etc."**

 **Briry: To add on Ochaco wanted to see her in a bridal gown as did the other girls just to see what the boys reaction would be. Probably an idea for later on. Next Question comes from** **Skull of madness** **this was the inappropriate question Iida was too shy to ask but luckily I'm not.. Hehehe I did only ask Todoroki and Bakugo though seeing as the others were either confused, embarrassed, or in Mineta's case, a little too graphic. "What would you like your "first time" to be like?"**

 **Todoroki: "First time… I would like to make it special for Midoriya. Sweet, slow, it'll be the first time for both of us, I want to take my time and enjoy it."**

 **Bakugo: "What the hell, you stupid author that's private! I'm not telling you!...grrrrrrr No! I SAID NO! I MEAN NO! GRAGHHHH KUSO I'LL KILL YOU!"**

 **Briry: I had to bribe him at this point, but later on he said…**

 **Bakugo: "I don't care where or how or when so long as it's with her. We could do it out in the middle of the street for all I care so long as her first is with me!"**

 **Briry: That's all the questions for today, if yours hasn't been asked don't worry I'll more than likely come back to them. Thanks again for the support and be sure to keep reading!**

 **Next Chapter: Sports Festival, Mind Games**


	17. Sports Festival, Mind Games

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Author's Note: I want to address this now before I upset anymore of my readers. In regards to the BakuDeku relationship I want to clarify that I have no intention of justifying abusive relationships. You have to understand that as a writer I'm trying to develop Bakugo's character rather than full out change his personality. In the Manga and Anime he's an abrasive, almost savage angry person and it didn't seem fit to abruptly change his persona. That kind of change requires time and I hope people will continue to read and see that change as he progresses and learns to be a more caring person. As for Izumi her character also requires time to develop. I've been trying to display that she's building confidence in herself by reaching for her goals, and making friends as well as memories at U.A. In time this will help the relationship between herself and Bakugo. Thank you to those who showed concern on the subject and bringing that to my attention and I hope you will enjoy the story from here on out.**

 **Chapter 17: Mind Games**

.

Ojiro's sudden withdraw as well as the withdraw of Shoda from Class B left people stunned and confused. Something had happened to them during the Calvary battle that had wiped their minds clean of the events, and in Ojiro's case he just couldn't simply step into the tournament knowing his classmates had worked so hard to achieve their goal and he'd gotten in on a technicality. So to take their place, Tetsusetsu and Haibara joined the bracket.

Izumi, though she understood his reasoning, felt bad for Ojiro. He'd worked so hard during training the last couple weeks, improving his speed, his strength, and his quirk. They'd gone hand to hand before during class, and he'd left her impress and dazzled by his raw physical talent. Had he participated, Izumi was sure Ojiro would be a top contender.

She stared at the scoreboard, looking at the names that had been drawn and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. "Shinso…"

The purple hair guy from General studies had made her nervous since the first time she'd met him. Something about his eyes just made her feel cold inside, and she rubbed her arms trying to find the warmth again.

"You're Izumi Midoriya, aren't you?"

"Kya!" Izumi covered her mouth and whirled around to face her upcoming opponent. He stared down at her, his brow raised at the cheerleading outfit she'd forgotten she'd been wearing. Her blush was quick and she averted her eyes nodding at his question.

"Hmmm, oh well, even if you're a girl I'm looking forward to the first match."

"Eh?" She paused cocking her head to the side then smiling thinking he was trying to be friendly. "MeMMMMPH!"

"Midoriya!" Ojiro covered her mouth with his tail, his eyes narrowing over her shoulder at Shinso. The General studies student smirked and walked off as Izumi turned around looking confused.

"Ojiro-kun?"

"Don't answer him." He warned her, and stepped up close to whisper. "Whatever you do, don't answer him."

"Eh? Why?"

 **~With Bakugo~**

"Eh? Uraraka?" He looked at his opponent of the first match, heard her squeak in surprise. He'd hoped to get Todoroki, or Tokoyami as his first opponent… better yet that stupid Hatsume from support course who'd had his hands all over Izumi not even an hour ago. He couldn't very well take his frustrations out on Uraraka, or Izumi would throw a fit… hell the whole stadium would.

"That bites…" he sniffed and turned just in time to see Izumi walking off with Ojiro. His temple throbbed and his hands lit up. "WHAT THE HELL? IS THE ENTIRE CLASS AFTER HER NOW!?"

"Calm down, you idiot." Todoroki grunted from behind him. "I'm pretty sure Ojiro is just giving her some advice. Shinso is her first opponent, and I'm guessing his withdraw had something to do with that guy's quirk."

Bakugo's temper calmed but he continued to shake in agitation. "Izumi's gonna tear him apart."

"No Usagi?" Todoroki commented causing Bakugo's irritation to rise again. "Have you resigned that she's no longer a pet?"

"Shut up, half and half. I don't have to explain myself to you, especially after your little declaration this morning." He glanced up at the board again, saw Todoroki's name. "If you and her win your first matches then you face each other in the second round."

"I know… I'm in full favor of that. It's time we took each other on without our emotions getting in the way." Todoroki clenched the hands that were stuffed in his pocket. "Just because they're girls…" he glanced over at Uraraka who was blue in the face, but her eyes still held challenge. "Doesn't mean we can go easy on them."

"Izumi won't let you go easy on her…" Bakugo held out his hand remembering battle combat practice. He could still see her bruised and broken body so clearly and it haunted him. "If you're serious about her, be sure you've got the right mindset to take her on. She's got a way of-" he trailed off and jerked back. What the hell was he doing. "The hell am I telling all this to you for? Figure it out for yourself, Shithead!" He stalked off and Todoroki's lips twitched in amusement. He'd been asking himself the same question.

The recreational games started, and for the most part the tournament players kept themselves fresh and clear minded for the upcoming event. Izumi changed into her PE uniform but had kept the pigtails so to keep her hair out of her face. She sat in the waiting room with Ojiro as he calmly explained what had happened to him.

"Mmmm, thank you for telling me all this, Ojiro-kun." She stood up and clenched a fist. "I feel better knowing now what I'm up against."

"Alright… I'm going to say something selfish but-" he held out his hand. "Win this for me, okay?" He smiled at her. She returned it brightly and grabbed his hand firmly.

"I will!"

Daijobu, Izumi told herself as she and Ojiro split ways. It's alright… just gotta shake the nerves away. Izumi bounced nervously in place her hair bouncing with her. She let out long deep breaths and whined bouncing harder as the nerves continued to flow.

"Ah! Impossible! Even if I know what I'm up against, I just can't stop shaking!" She held her face as it went blue. "I don't get it… when I went up against Bakugo and the others in the obstacle course I was so calm and I could handle my nerves but here I can't think straight!"

"Hey!" All Might called from down the tunnel walking toward her. "Nice job getting this far, Little Midori." He saw the tension on her face and karate chopped the top of her head. "Stop with the face, you nonsense princess!"

"Itai! Ow!" she flicked her tongue out having bit down when he smacked his hand over her head.

"You're doing wonderfully, there's no need to be so down."

"I can't help it, All Might. I'm so nervous!" She stood in front of him visibly shaking. "You, my mother, my friends… they're all putting so much faith in me."

"Then just say "I'm gonna do my best" or a version thereof, silly girl." He laughed, and then took her shoulders staring down at her with a smile. "You don't have to be perfect, Midori. You just have to give it your all."

"I know… I know… but I've got all these butterflies in my stomach. I can't stand still." She let out a little gasp as he pulled her to him hugging her tightly and stroking her hair.

"It's scary, facing new foes, taking on challenges that seem so great and impossible. You just have to remember what I told you before. In times of adversity, when you're scared or worried, that's when you have to practice smiling." He pulled back turning into his muscled form for impression. He gave her a thumbs up. "So those aren't nervous butterflies in your stomach, Little Midori, they're the tingles of excitement."

"Excitement… I'm excited…" She let the tingles run through her, bouncing on her toes she felt the thrill, felt the excitement rush in her. She raised her fists grinning at him. He returned the grin and held out a palm letting her punch into it over and over until the jitters died and she found her calm. "Thank you, All Might."

"Stand Proud, my little Midori, don't forget I have high hopes for you." He rubbed a hand between her pigtails again..

"AUDIENCE!" Present Mic's voice rang out on the loudspeaker getting everyone jazzed up. "The finals that you've all been waiting for is finally about to begin!"

Izumi turned to the exit and glanced back. All Might had to keep his smile in place, because as she turned around giving him a thumbs up his feelings wanted to flow out. This sweet girl, his little hero in training… was gonna tear his heart apart in the end.

"Match Number 1!" Present Mic spoke aloud as the first two competitors strut out on stage. On the scoreboard were the pictures of the competitor's, Izumi's picture flushed and timid. "You wouldn't think with a face like that she could be a monster on the field, but here she is… from the hero course, Izumi Midoriya!"

Izumi blushed and laughed at her introduction. She was entirely too camera shy, and she could see how they'd term her as that. It'd be something she'd have to work on.

"Versus… sorry he hasn't done anything to stand out yet… from general studies Shinso Hitoshi!"

Up in the audience the members of Class 1A gathered in their seating. Bakugo shoved his way to sit next to Iida and Uraraka knowing after her battle that's exactly where Izumi would sit. Plus he wanted a front row seating to see just how much control she had with her quirk.

Iida and Uraraka exchanged nervous looks then turned their eyes to Bakugo. "Um… so who do you think will win?"

"Don't be an idiot, Izumi clearly has the upperhand between the two of them. I'm sure monkey-tail up there told her all about his quirk so she's got a plan cooking in that brain of hers."

"You think so?" Uraraka turned her eyes back to the stage. The two took their place. Izumi's eyes narrowed on Shinso and she told herself over and over, Stay quiet! Don't talk! Just act quick and take him out!

Present Mic went over the rules again to clarify for the audience on what would be taking place. A competitor had to either step out of bounds, be knocked out, or say "I give up," to lose. Anything life threatening would be immediately stopped and Cementoss would interfere if it ever came to that.

"I give up, huh?" Shinso spoke loud enough for her to hear. The slow drawl of his voice sent Izumi's nerves on edge and she immediately stepped into defensive position. Shinso watched her, saw the practice, and the super calm of battle. She had far more experience than him… he had to take her out fast. "This is a fight to test your strength of spirit. If you know what you want for your future you can't worry about things like appearances and values." He sneered as he watched her body light up with power, the rush of it running through her veins as he noticed her doing throughout the competition. He raised his voice louder to try and make his point, make her angry.

"He blabbered on about his pride, but don't you think that stupid monkey was dumb to throw away his chance?"

Her eyes hardened and she grit her teeth rushing him at full speed. "The hell did you say!?" Her fist stopped just inches before his face, her body slumping and the power dying away. Shinso had to smirk.

"I've won."

"No!" Ojiro stood up holding his head. "Damn it even after I warned her!"

"Why what happened?!" Bakugo stood up as well then turned around to glare at Ojiro. "Explain!"

"His quirk… if you answer his questions he can brainwash you, and control your actions." Ojiro told him and sat back down feeling bad for Izumi who now stood like a statue in the center of the stage.

"Brainwash?"

Shinso leaned in whispering into her ear like a precious secret.

"Your boyfriend can't protect you now…" He pulled back again and called out so others could hear. "Do me a favor, Midori-chan? Walk off stage." he stepped back, letting her turn and watched her walk away.

Bakugo's eyes widened and he jerked his head back around and yelled down. "Baka Usagi! Snap out of it! Oi! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"

"Midori-chan!" Uraraka yelled at her from beside Bakugo and Iida quickly joined in, all of them shouting trying to get her to snap out of it.

Izumi could barely register the voices, everything around her was shrouded in fog and she felt deafened by the sound of her own feet walking across the pavement. Stop… stop walking! She yelled at herself but her body wouldn't listen. She felt so drugged… dizzy and disoriented. STOP MOVING!

"Nothing's working! Isn't there someway she can break out of it?" Uraraka looked on nervously as Izumi kept getting closer and closer to the edge. "She's gonna lose at this rate!"

"She needs to get a shock to her system, but we can't interfere!" Ojiro quickly put in noticing Bakugo's fist starting to spark. "If we interrupt the match she'll end up having to forfeit. She has to do it on her own!"

"Kuso! That stupid… general studies sloth! I'm gonna kill him!" Bakugo sat down his hands clenched together. "Izumi… snap out of it!"

She couldn't lose! She couldn't lose… she had to stop! Izumi pleaded with herself. Ojiro's face came to mind, his words asking her to win this battle for him making her heart ache. She was about to break a promise… she couldn't do it! She couldn't go back on her word… she had to WIN!

Something sparked in her vision… she saw the darkness first, then the glowing eyes of the figures that floated there. Something stirred and tingled making her tremble. What was this? What was this crazy sensation!?

 _One for All… passed on me like a sacred torch._

Power strung together and passed on through the years from user to user. Were these figures the ones who had possessed the power that now bubbled inside her? Her fingers twitched, and she gasped. Movmeent… I can… I need to-

The strong wind kicked up and broke the tile strait under her feet. The shock of her power being released was enough to snap Izumi out of her daze and skitter back from the edge. She panted, staring at the white line she'd nearly crossed, and she clenched her teeth. She'd broken the hold.

"M-Midoriya stopped!"

The crowd screamed to life as Izumi stood up tall and straight her hands clenched at her sides, the fingers she'd flicked with power stinging some from the amount of force that got released.

"Oh my god…" Uraraka slumped back into her seat. "My poor heart… that was nerve wracking."

Bakugo remained silent beside her, flushed from embarrassment at his outburst. Why the hell had he gotten so worked up over this? She always seemed to find a way through any problem with or without his help. "Tch… lucky rabbit." He muttered.

Shinso stood dumbstruck that his hold on her had been broken. He'd never had that happen before and yet somehow there she stood, her back to him. "What the hell did you do?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, those green eyes he had remembered that had been so timid and frightened, now lit with anger, and fury. He felt his nervous step backwards and had to quickly calm himself. Had she figured him out? No… no she should have known about his quirk from the beginning from that monkey guy. He just had to get her talking, had to anger her, upset her…. Just get her to talk.

"Say something!"

She didn't… instead she slowly lifted a hand, untied the big orange ribbons in her hair letting the curls fall out and freely around her face. She then tied the ribbons around her mouth to gag herself.

His eyes widened and he shook his head snarling. "You think that's gonna stop me? Don't be so naive!"

She motioned him to come at her with her hands and put up her fists to fight. He hesitated, sweat pooling on his face. "Arrogant bitch… you and your classmates are all alike! Looking down on the rest of us just because we don't have special physical quirks!"

When he didn't move she lowered her hands and walked to him. He felt himself step back again nervously. "Thanks to my quirk I've been behind from the start! Someone who's been blessed like you can never understand!"

She kept walking to him, her face remaining calm her mouth clenching down behind the ribbons tied around her mouth. She reached out to him, his body jerking bracing to be hit, but he instead lost his breath as her hand cupped his cheek, and those green eyes of hers turn sympathetic and sad.

She did understand...

With one swift push to his chest with her free hand she sent him flying backwards and skidding across the pavement. He rolled and coughed and looked to his right. His fear grew as he saw he was inches away from losing. He quickly stood up, turned to face her, and barely had time to register she was there before she was in front of him. She's pulled of the ribbons off letting them hang loosely around her fingers and her free hand pushed back. He toppled over, and just as his body hit the ground, he saw a tear stream down her cheek.

"Shinso is out! Midoriya wins!" Midnight called out and the audience.

"I do understand, Shinso-kun…" She told him standing over his body. "Which is why I couldn't hold back. I'm sorry." She turned around and walked away from him. The ribbons she'd had in her hair left at his feet and she let her hair flow in her face as the tears flowed freely. She couldn't feel good about this battle. She'd understood too well how he felt. She was blessed… blessed by those who gave her a chance to make her dream come true… now she just snatched the dream of someone else.

"Wait!" Shinso stood picking up the ribbons and running over to her. He stopped in the middle right behind her, then picked up her hand to put the ribbons back in them. "Why were you crying?"

"You want to be a hero, don't you Shinso-kun?" She looked up at him then. "So much so it hurts? You reach for it in your dreams, and just when you think you've got it clasped around your fingers it's tugged away from you and you wake up?"

His eyes narrowed on her. "How-"

"You can't help the things you long for." She continued before he could answer, and saw the stunned look on his face. Her smile was quick and teary. "Don't give up on it…" she pleaded with him. "No matter what happens after today, don't give up on your dream." She looked up at the general studies students who were calling out to him, praising him as the star of general studies.

"No…" he laughed a bit looking down at her. "I won't. You better keep on your toes, little rabbit. You and all your buddies in Class 1A better look out. Because I will become a hero, I will get certified. Just you watch."

Izumi smiled and she nodded. "Yes…. eh?" Her eyes went blank from his quirk again and he laughed more.

"You really should be careful around me, I may just make you do something you don't want to." He kissed her cheek and let the quirk go. She snapped to reality and looked around blinking in wonder at what happened.

 **~Todoroki~**

So, Midoriya had won. He hadn't let himself watch the match, trying to keep his focus one battle at a time. He did know that Shinso had nearly made her step out, but in the end she'd come out on top. No matter the adversity she always seemed to win in the end. Well she was going to find it much harder to win against him!

He turned the corner, and his already foul mood turned sour. "You're in my way."

Endeavor leaned against the wall glancing over at his son. He scowled in turn. "You're acting disgracefully, Shoto. If you'd used your left side, you would have had a devestating victory in both the obstacle course and the cavalry battle."

"Tch…" Ignoring him Todoroki kept walking, strutting right past and keep his focus on his match.

"Instead, you let yourself be beaten by a girl." Endeavor sneered. "All Might's daughter, of all people."

"What?" Todoroki halted suddenly, and he slowly looked back glaring at him.

"You were right in your deductions on that girl. Watching her today I can see the great resemblances in their techniques and power. I saw All Might just after the Cavalry battle and do you want to know what he said?"

Todoroki clenched his fists at his side. He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care what their relationship is or why you're bothering to tell me."

"I'm telling you so you'd stop this childish rebellion and remember your responsibilities! You've a duty to defeat All Might, but if you can't even defeat his child in one on one combat then you're wasting your potential."

"I will defeat her…" he snarled in response and kept walking faster now. "... but I'll do it my way! I will win only using mom's power!"

"Even if that works for now… you'll soon reach the limits of that power."

 **~In the Audience~**

"I don't know what you're so angry about…" Izumi pouted at Bakugo as he slumped in his seat bracing a foot up on the bar in front of him in a careless gesture. "I'm the one that should be complaining. He used his brainwash on me to kiss my cheek."

"I know that, which is why I'm gonna kill him next time I see him." He grumbled and sat up straight as Present Mic sits back up. "What the hell is it with you and this school. It's like that quirk gave you super high pheromones."

Everywhere he was looking he kept seeing potential threats. Even the fact she was sitting right next to Iida was getting him riled up. He bounced his foot up and down irritatedly. Was it because of what he had overheard? Was it because he now knew someone could easily take her away from him? Damn it! He was acting like a fool!

"There they are!" Izumi sat up and leaned out smiling. Todoroki and Sero took center stage, and Izumi's smile faded as she looked at Todoroki's body language. There was something off about it. He stood there head hung, his body stiff and rigid with irritation.

"Here they are! He's good, he's good but what's with this plainness he can't get rid of? Sero Hanta! Versus… Taking second and then first in the prelims, You're way too strong kid! No wonder he was recommended for admission, Shoto Todoroki!"

"I don't know why but I've got a bad feeling…" Izumi murmured touching her lips. "Todoroki-kun...what's the matter?"

He couldn't shake the anger… no matter what he did, Shoto couldn't shake his father's words out of his head. Had Izumi lied to him? Was All Might really her father and she just didn't want people to know? No… she was honest, too honest for her own good. Just what the hell did All Might tell his stupid old man that had him believing she was?

He felt the binds of Sero's tape around him and felt his body jerking as Sero took the initiative for a swift attack hoping to take him off guard. Irritated his thoughts had been interrupted, and already riled up from his old man Todoroki raised his head, his eyes wild. "Sorry…"

He let it all out, his anger ripping through a sharp icy wind that pulsed through the right side of his body and out. Instantly the tape froze, his body halted and Sero was encased in ice… but not just Sero, half of the entire arena was covered in ice, stretching so tall it protruded outside the arena. The audience on that side of the stage all shuddered back in shock.

"Sero-kun…" Midnight spoke, half her body frozen and her limbs trembling. "Can you move?"

"O-Of course I can't…. It hurts…" Sero shuddered out his eyes wide and teeth chattering. Every little movement hurt, as if his blood had been frozen too.

"Sero is immobilized! Todoroki wins!"

Todoroki broke out of the frozen tape and stepped up to Sero, his eyes lowered in shame. Hell he hadn't meant to go this far. "I'm sorry, I went overboard." He placed his hand on Sero's chest letting the heat raise and thaw out his friend.

Shame flooded him and he lowered his head, every ounce of heat he released was like a fresh scab he was peeling off releasing the bleeding hurt underneath.

"Todoroki-kun…" Midoriya's eyes were wet, the initial shock of coming face to face with the spikes of ice washed away and gave way to sympathy and grief. She could just make out Todoroki's body below, his heat melting away the damage he'd caused. To Izumi, he looked very sad, and it ripped at her heart.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. It's time to answer some more questions! This first question was given to us by SilverStar56 and it's for our leading lady Izumi. Silver asks "W** **hat would you like for a first date and how many kids would you want and what gender would you want them to be?"**

 **Izumi- "Eh!? Kids?! How did we jump from first date to kids… um… well… I've never been on a real date before, so maybe just something simple like a movie or dinner… and for the kids… I don't really know… maybe two? I remember wanting siblings of my own so I'd have them as company when I got lonely… it doesn't matter what gender they'd be so long as they can be friendly with each other."**

 **Briry: Moving onto question number 3… this one is from** **Resya018** **"Bakugo, how would you define your feelings for Midoriya? Is it Lust, Love? And when have you felt them?"**

 **Bakugo- "This is really getting annoying, Why do I have to define my feelings for Usagi? She's mine, that's all there is to it! She's always been mine since the day we met!"**

 **Briry: In Bakugo language that means he hasn't defined them as of yet, he's still working on it. :3**

 **Bakugo- "Damn it stupid author don't twist my words around! That's not what I said!"**

 **Briry: That's all the time we have for today…**

 **Bakugo- "Stop ignoring me stupid woman!"**

 **Briry: Check out the next chapter for the exciting continuation!**

 **Next Chapter: Sports Festival, Bakugo's resolve**


	18. Sports Festival, Bakugos resolve

**Midori The Rabbit**

 **Author's Note: This update took a bit longer than I anticipated because of my crazy work schedule so I hope the chapter doesn't seem too rushed or choppy. Luckily I have time off so the next chapter will be polished and posted much easier. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18: Bakugo's Resolve**

Kaminari lost, no he epically failed. The vine princess Haibara from Class B had completely cut off his source of power and restrained him within seconds. Izumi sketched and scribbled in her notebook of the powers displayed, her lips moving as she muttered her own mental notes. She blinked as her notebook was pulled away from her and she was smacked over the head with it. "Ow!"

"This again? Geez you're annoying when you're in geek mode." Bakugo grunted and handed it back to her when she pouted at him. "If you're gonna write, don't talk. It's distracting."

"What are you writing, Midori-chan?" Uraraka peeked over looking at the notebook in question. "Are you taking notes on your future competition?"

"Huh? Oh, no… it's kinda my hobby. Before I joined U.A. I'd watch heroes in person or on TV and takes notes about their quirks and write theories and such about them." Izumi blushed a bit. "I guess you could say I was a major fan."

"Nerd you mean… this one…" Bakugo grinned and ruffled her hair making her grunt. "Would rush off every time a villain showed up and push her way to get a front row seat. She'd spend the entire summer vacation taking tours at local hero agencies, and her room is an All Might shrine."

"You've seen the inside of her room!?" This from Mineta in the back row.

"Of course… I used to go over to her place all the time. Play games, study, sit on her bed and watch TV." Bakugo gloated, snickering when he saw Mineta go red in the face. "Which reminds me…" he hooked an arm around Izumi's shoulders pulling her in even as she started making notes on the second battle. "Izumi, when are you gonna invite me over again?"

"Hmm? Eh? What did you say?" She blinked at him her concentration breaking. Bakugo's temple throbbed and he reached over with his free hand squeezing her cheeks together.

"Baka Usagi, I want to know when you are going to ask me over!"

"Oh… I don't know…" she thought about it. "I haven't had company over in awhile… mom might enjoy having you over."

"I'd like to come to your house too, Midori-chan." Uraraka put in leaning in. "I want to see this All Might shrine."

"Me too, Ribbit!" Tsuyu added. "I'd like to see your room."

"Me too!" Mineta jumped up and got the glare from all parties.

"Denied!"

Izumi tapped her cheek thinking about it. "Well there's no school a for a couple of days after today so I guess you guys can come over then. I'll have to clear it with my mom though."

Damn it, Bakugo cursed under his breath. Why'd the girls have to get in on this conversation? He supposed it would be better to invite friends first, make it more comfortable for Izumi then just habitually show up… but damn it he wanted it to be just the two of them!

He played with the ends of her hair his mind whirling and running even as the next match started. She did her best to avoid muttering, but he could still hear the small murmur of phrases as she analyzed both Iida and Hatsume's quirks and highlights. While it turned out to be more of a show than a fight her pencil never stopped moving.

He tried to get her attention a couple of times throughout Ashido and Aoyama's fight, but always seemed to get interrupted by either something in the fight, or by a comment from one of their classmates. He couldn't get a word in, her brain was busy and preoccupied.

He'd finally had enough and grabbed her chin pulling her in and leaning close.

"Geh! Kacchan? What?"

"You're ignoring me…"

"I'm sorry… I was paying attention to the fight, I thought you were too."

"Those idiots down there don't concern me. I don't have to worry about two of them and that's you, and half and half. Everyone else doesn't concern me."

Izumi's brow twitched in annoyance. Bakugo really did think highly of himself, didn't he.

"Why do I concern you? Are you that angry I beat you in the first two rounds?"

"You little…" he squeezed her cheeks again. "Since when did you get so full of yourself, I'm talking about your relationship with Icy Hot and his stupid confession he made this morning!"

"Owowowowow!" She smacked his hands and rubbed her cheeks. "Damn it that hurts Bakugo, knock it off!"

"Ba-" His mouth dropped open. "What the hell did you call me?"

"Huh? Oh… wow that popped out before I realized it." She tapped her cheek curious as to why she'd called him that herself. Was it because that's what everyone else was calling him?

Bakugo was still stunned. What the hell was that all about? Bakugo? She NEVER called him Bakugo. It would be one thing if she called him Katsuki, since he'd been using her real name more, but Bakugo? They'd known each other for years and it had always been Kacchan. She didn't even flinch from the use of it.

which was why she couldn't hold back.

Something was happening to their relationship, and he wasn't liking where it was headed. The more he tried to get close to her, the farther away she walked. What was going on through her head? What did she see when she looked at him?

"Izu-"

"Yaoyorozu, out of bounds!" Midnight shouted breaking his train of thought. He whirled his head back to the fight, and blinked. How long had he been spaced out? He could have sworn the fight had just started…

"Tokoyami-kun is too amazing. I can't believe he forced her out of bounds just by concentrating his attack on her shield."

"So he wasn't trying to hurt her?" Ojiro asked and got a nod. For the first time since she'd got there Izumi put her pencil down. "Yao-chan, must be so frustrated."

"Losing is always frustrating." Bakugo clenched his fists together. He had to go soon, after Kirishima's battle he and Uraraka would fight. "

"It's not just the loss...it's the way she lost." The tone of her voice had Bakugo's eyes turning back to her. He saw the mix of sadness and irritation and was puzzled by it. "Tokoyami didn't want to hurt her, wouldn't attack her straight on as a real opponent would. He found a way to win that didn't harm her physically but her pride and confidence is shattered."

"I doubt it's as bad as you say," Ojiro tried to comfort. "Sure she'd be upset but…"

"It's different, I think, for those of us that are girls. Heros are primarily a male dominated profession. The public like their heroes strong and intimidating, and it's hard to take a woman seriously when they try to uphold that image. Look at Yao-chan and Todoroki… they both got in under recommendation, but Todoroki is the stronger stand out. Both of their quirks are amazing and perfect for hero work, but Todoroki has an aura of intimidation, and strength, while Yao-chan…" She couldn't finish, it hit too close to home. She tapped her notebook over and over in a irritated habit Bakugo recognized. "I wish she had more confidence in herself."

Bakugo said nothing, instead he stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He walked up the steps and left Izumi to watch the next battle alone. Irritation prickled under the skin and he struggled to maintain his composure as he made his way to the waiting room.

It was the sound of weeping that had him stopping and looking up. Yaoyorozu sat on the floor her hands buried in her face sobbing pathetically. He had a bad flashback of Izumi, curled up on the floor of their preschool ,sobbing as the other kids picked on her.

 _I wish she had more confidence in herself…_

"Kuso… Oi! Creator chick!"

Yaoyorozu gasped and jolted to her feet.

"Bakugo-san? Is it time for your fight? I'm sorry I didn't realize I lingered so long."

"Stop apologizing and pick yourself up. You're better than that." He grunted in response. "Just because you lost one stupid match doesn't mean shit. Suck it up and move on!"

Yaoyorozu blinked in surprise. Was he...comforting her? "Why are you saying all this to me?"

"I'm saying it because I'm tired of looking at your stupid sorry face! Where the hell is that woman who had no problem telling me everything I was doing wrong in battle practice, and who scolded me and Icy Hot about our behavior in rescue class? Have a spine where it counts!"

Yaoyorozu held her heart, his harsh truth, for some reason, was more comforting to her than a pat on the head and sweet words. "Yes… Thank you, Bakugo-san." She smiled and brushed the last tear away. "You appear mean and crude, but you're truly a kind person aren't you? No wonder Midoriya-san sees such good in you."

"Tch… please. Don't make me gag… out of the way." He shoved past her, and sneered ahead. Damn it, what the hell had he done that for? Now that stupid chick was gonna think he was a softy. Worse she'd probably tell the other girls what he'd done and they'd make snide comments. Stupid girls.

 **~Izumi~**

Izumi and Iida returned to their seats after giving Uraraka some encouraging words. The girl that had left the waiting room had been a bundle of nerves, but determined to win. Even though Izumi offered to give her advice on how to approach the fight, Uraraka had turned it down.

" _I admire you so much, Midori-chan. Ijoined your team in cavalry, partially because I thought it would be easier to fight alongside friends, but I realize at the time I think I was relying on you. So when Iida said he'd take you on, in all honesty I was embarrassed, and a bit shamed."_

Uraraka wanted to win on her own power, her own know how, and Izumi couldn't fault her for it. In fact she admired her for it… but it left an unsettling twist in her gut.

She watched with a heavy heart as Bakugo and Uraraka were announced and the two walked from opposing sides of the arena. No matter how this turned out, she wasn't sure she'd enjoy the end result.

If Uraraka managed to touch Bakugo and make him float, there was still no guarantee she'd be able to float him where she wanted and have him land outside the ring. She'd have a hard enough time just getting close to him. Bakugo wanted to be the top dog. He wanted to win no matter what the circumstance. Izumi couldn't see anything holding him back from his victory.

 **~Bakugo~**

Bakugo felt his will to win wavering. He looked at Uraraka relentlessly attacking, pushing him to make cautious explosions to keep her from touching him. He couldn't let his guard down, but at the same time he was haunted by memories that prevented him from keeping his focus. The way she attacked, the calculation, the determination in her eyes, it all reminded him too much of Izumi and that day at Battle Practice.

" _Call me Usagi all you want, but I'm not your damsel in distress anymore!"_

" _I never hated you, I just wanted to be like you!"_

" _I won't lose that way!"_

" _You can't beat me, Kacchan… "_

" _It was... the only thing I could think of… to beat you."_

" _...it's just...I wanted to win!"_

"Kuso! Just Die already!" He blasted again, the smoke around them building up and his eyes darted around looking for movement. He couldn't lose his focus, he couldn't let that day haunt him anymore! Izumi made her choice, she chose to be strong, independent, and take him on as rival. Uraraka was doing the same, taking him on with everything she had, so he couldn't hold back… even as the crowds booed and hissed at his malicious onslaught he blocked it out.

"You trying to be a hero with that? If your powers are that different just send her out of bounds!"

"Yeah he's right! You bully!"

He shook at the word, his breath panting out. He stared at the smoke, haunted by the ghosts of his past. Izumi with her pigtails pouting in the sand, crying in the corner of the classroom, reaching out for him when he fell into the water, digging into the sludge to pry him free, covered in bandages smiling at him telling him she believed in him.

"Izu...mi…" His hands trembled at his side his guard dropping completely.

" _One day I'm gonna have my own agency and everyone is going to wanna be my sidekick!"_

" _I'll definitely be one! I'll become a hero too and I can join your agency!"_

" _Sure, why not?"_

" _Really you promise, Kacchan?"_

" _I promise, Midori."_

He lifted his hand up remembering how he'd held her hand, so small and sweet and frail. The image he had of her then and the one he had now was so different. The hand that rose to strike at him, to fight him was stronger, more skilled, and the girl they belonged to was growing confident and becoming someone he didn't recognize.

"Thank You for not holding back, Bakugo-kun."

Uraraka's voice snapped him out of his daze and he lifted his head up to see Uraraka, beaten up but her eyes hard and still fighting. She wiped sweat from her cheek, and sensed a calm confidence in her. She folded her hands in her release pose and it suddenly struck him. HIs eyes lifted up and they widened at the large collection of rubble above his head.

He hadn't been paying attention, had concentrated only on keeping her from touching him, and the muddled feelings inside him. She'd played him.

"I'm gonna win!" Uraraka screamed and let the rocks fall like meteors overhead.

Shit! He had no time to think. He raised his arm, letting the sweat pop along his skin, and build up for a massive explosion that blew away the debris and his opponent that tried to rush him amongst the confusion.

Shit! He repeated in his head. Holy Shit! What the hell? These girls were gonna get him killed. He tried to calm his breathing, his arm twitching and cramping from overuse of his quirk. That was a bad wake up call. I doubt Uraraka had intended to snap him out of his daydreams but she had, and it reminded him that these girls were looking to be heroes too. This fight was the perfect example of what someone would do when fighting for their dream.

Well… he had a dream too, and it didn't require self doubt or pity about the sins of his past. Move forward Bakugo, face your rivals head on… starting with Ochaco Uraraka!

"When we started this fight, I had a feeling you'd have something up your sleeve. You and Usagi are best friends after all." He slowly lowered his gaze back to her. At the shocked and defeated look he found his calm again. "Now then, let's finish this."

Uraraka shook and shut her eyes tightly to fight off the tears. Her last ditch effort failed, and she missed being able to make a comeback. Damn it Uraraka, stand up. You can at least do that! If it were Izumi, she still wouldn't give up…

"Alright… let's get serious! Uraraka!" Bakugo rushed her, he didn't care if he had to carry her off the stage, but he'd get here there.

Izumi wouldn't give up… and neither would she, Uraraka decided. Ignoring the shake in her knees she whirled around to face her opponent. Immediately she collapsed, her vision doubling and blurring as fatigue and pain kept her from moving on.

Bakugo halted, and stared down at Uraraka as she continued to twitch and struggle. The fight in him died and he finally lowered his guard completely. His eyes searched up into the stands for Izumi. The look she had was grim, but her head nodded in approval.

While Uraraka was shipped off to recovery girl Bakugo hurried up the steps and met Izumi at the top. She smiled at him and held out a hand. "Congratulations, Kacchan."

He grabbed the hand jerking her forward to hold her against him. She tensed up and fisted her hands in his shirt laying her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Did you come up with that plan? That stupid last ditch effort she used?" He grunted into her ear.

"No," she said honestly. "I tried to offer Uraraka advice but she wouldn't have it. She wanted to beat you on her own." She pulled back to look up at him. "I thought you'd be annoyed… why do you look as though you're gonna cry."

"I'm not gonna cry, Damn It!" He shoved her back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't need your shoulder to cry on, and Uraraka sure as hell didn't need any advice she gave me plenty of trouble all on her own!"

"No need to get nasty, I was just worried, Kacchan."

"Yeah well I don't need you worrying about me! I told you and everyone in the audience before. I pledge that I'm gonna be number one! That's an undisputed number one, so whoever wins whether it be you or Icy Hot you better give me all you got if we meet in the finals. I can promise you I'll show you no mercy!"

Izumi sighed as she watched Kacchan strut off. The fight had left her shaken some. She was torn between Bakugo's victory, and Uraraka's defeat… but she supposed that was the problem with having friends who were also rivals. Some would win, some would lose. Uraraka had done all she could against Bakugo who had been a powerful opponent, and in the end he was just better.

Bakugo had been preparing for this all his life, and he wasn't about to let anyone stand in his way. That much was clear to her. Even if she didn't fight him in the finals, she knew sooner or later, her and Bakugo would lock horns and combat each other again. Just as she knew that after today, her and Todoroki would meet on the battlefield again.

She clutched a hand to her chest as the announcement for the next round came up. Her heart pounded and she took a deep breath. Her conversation with Bakugo, and her inner dialogue had eaten up her prep time.

She had to take long steady breath as she walked down the stairwell towards the stage entrance. Her heart was pounding so hard and her head was filled with conflicting emotions. She turned the corner, and bumped into something solid. "Oof! Oh, excuse… ME!?" Her eyes widened and her body went tight as a bow string. "En...Endeavor!?

Todoroki's father, and the Number 2 hero stood above her, tall, hard and intimidating. His eyes, a sharp blue in contrast with the burning flames of his body.

"Oh, there you are. I wanted to speak to you for a moment before your match with Shoto."

"With me?" She pointed at herself wanting desperately to shake.

"My son, he's taken a great interest in you, and after your performances in the earlier battles and events I can clearly see why. You've a wonderful quirk, being able to create such powerful energy with only one punch. In terms of ability, you're comparible to All Might."

Her face paled and she lowered her head.

"You…. flatter me. Excuse me it's almost-"

"Beyond that… I've asked around and many would say you're of special interest to All Might. The fact your quirks are so similar means this is the perfect opportunity for my son to test his skills against such a raw power. You see, it is his duty to defeat All Might and you will make the perfect test bed for him. Even if he does have feelings for you, he will step out and face you. It's part of what he was created to do. So don't disgrace yourself."

Izumi's hands clenched at her sides and she stared into those harsh blue eyes that sizzled hot as his fire. She felt the sting of his words, the frightening truth behind them, and it put her back up. Created him? Disgrace myself?

"That's all, sorry to bother you before your fight."

"I'm not All Might!" She suddenly shouted, her back to him and her body shaking with visible anger.

"That's obvi-"

"That's obvious isn't it!?" She whirled around to face him now, her swing of curls snapping like a whip around her face. "Todoroki-kun isn't you either!"

She glared at him for a long moment, her hands clenched at her sides, her eyes sparking with fury and rage. This was the man who had Todoroki's past shadowed in pain and sadness. He'd shoved his ideals and selfish ambitions on a child he should have loved and nurtured. "He's an amazing person all on his own, and he doesn't need your baggage or your stupid ideals to make himself great!"

She whirled back around running the rest of the way down the hall. Endeavor watched her run, and scowled deeply. It was the first time he remembered anyone standing up to him like that besides Shoto. His son Shoto and Izumi Midoriya… just what sort of relationship did those two really have to have?

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: No Questions today, folks, I'm on a timeline! Things are getting chaotic around here! The highest anticipated chapter is coming up and I hope you are all ready for it.**

 **Next Chapter: Izumi Vs. Shoto**


	19. Sports Festival, Izumi Vs Shoto

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Author's Note: I took some liberties for this chapter regarding the power levels and explanation of the battle. I'm not entirely good at writing fighting scenes but I've been working on this chapter since I started this fic knowing it was an important moment. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 19: Izumi Vs. Shoto**

All Might sat in his seat atop the arena. This was the fight to watch… he knew it in his gut. It was this fight that would indefinitely determine who won the entire tournament. Shoto Todoroki… he was an amazing young man. So strong and talented at an early age, he was better than the mediocre pros. With time, and experience All Might was sure he'd be one of the top pros of his generation.

His little Midori was going to have the fight of her life. She had control… but didn't really have experience in using it against an opponent like Todoroki. He wondered how she would fair, and hoped she could be patient, and use that big brain of hers to pick apart Todoroki's defenses. When comparing the two together he sensed the same vibe and ethics. They both would make wonderful heros… but he had no idea who would rise above the other. Not in this battle, or in the battles to come. He supposed it would depend on who's spirit and hunger to win was stronger.

Down in the class sections Bakugo walked down the steps, sneering at his classmates.

"Nice job playing the villain, Bakugo." Sero teased with a stupid grin.

"Shut up, flat face!"

"Honestly though, I can't believe you used that kind of power against a frail girl. In my case I couldn't help but hold back." Kaminari sighed.

"Kaminari, she completely cut you off." Tsuyu pointed out remembering how poorly he'd lost in his prelim match.

"Hey, come on, Tsuyu-chan…" Kaminari flushed in embarrassment. Bakugo took his seat and thought of Uraraka… the determination and endurance she showed as well as the strength in her.

"Tch, which part of her was frail?"

Not two minutes later Uraraka came down the steps, eyes red and puffy from crying, but she looked at Bakugo with a smile and sat down beside him. "They haven't started yet right? I have to watch!"

"You've got something on your face." He pointed out with a little smirk and touched just under his eyelids pointing out her red eyes. She blushed and fumed flicking the side of his head.

"Oh be quiet! You may have won this time, but mark my words I will take you on again and win!" Uraraka swore and huffed sitting back in her seat.

"Bring it on, round face…" He grinned devilishly and turned his attention to the stage.

"Thanks for waiting everybody!" Present Mic's voice came on the loudspeaker. "The first match in the second round is a big match!" Excitement bubbled inside him. Even as just an announcer he had been looking forward to this ever since Midoriya's win in the first round. "The man who won a huge victory in the first round and literally left the audience frozen, from the hero course it's Shoto Todoroki!"

Todoroki stepped up onto the stage, his mind and body focused on achieving his task. He couldn't let his feelings and emotions control him.

"Versus… The woman who came out on top in the prelim event, and made a huge comeback against her opponent in her first match…from the hero course, Izumi Midoriya!"

Across from him he saw Izumi strut up the stairs. From the look in her eyes he saw something had riled her up because they were already filled with fight and vivacity. He clenched his fists at his sides, and hardened his gaze. Girl or not, he couldn't hold back. She was too dangerous an opponent.

Just how much control had she gained, he wondered. How much power could she release without harming herself? He'd have to find out.

Those butterflies were back, but instead of excitement Izumi felt the overwhelming nausea of intimidation. Todoroki looked at her the way you did a villain, with laser focus and utter disdain. It hurt knowing the rivalry had triggered this reaction out of him, but she had to face it.

She didn't have a lot of intel on his fighting style. What she saw of his first fight, the previous events, and battle practice he always acted instantly and almost always took his opponents out in the first rush. No one percent shove to the chest was gonna knock him out of bounds like it had Shinso. She'd have to go at least ten percent or more. Her current limit was twenty, but she could only hold it for so long before her muscles cramped and he bones began to break under the pressure. She had to be quick, and careful.

"I can't afford to lose, Midoriya." Todoroki told her, his hands flexing at his sides and his body bracing to attack. "Prepare yourself."

"I have…" she crouched into a defensive stance and curled her fingers in preparation. She called forth one for all, letting the power build inside, her veins glowing and her skin electrifying with green light that pulsed all around her. She thought of her purpose here, All Might's request that she become the next symbol of peace, his need to show the world who his successor was. She couldn't let him down. "I can't afford to lose either."

The moment the signal was given, the first bout happened instantly. Todoroki unleashed his icy force, it snaked across the ground crackling loudly and slowly building in size to overtake his opponent in one swift stroke. Izumi punched out, releasing her power and was thankful the twenty percent was enough to break apart the barrage and blast Todoroki back a step.

Members of the audience gasped at the sudden icy chill in the air, the wind force that kicked up had been unexpected and left them speechless. Todoroki had been expected to win instantly but to see the small girl packing a punch large enough to push back his attack was….thrilling.

"Atta girl, Midoriya!" Iida shouted out with glee.

"She really has improved… but I was under the assumption her blasts were more powerful than that." Tokoyami questioned tapping his forearm and his eyes narrowed in speculation.

"They normally are," Bakugo grunted. "She's gained control but lost the bulk of her power. If she were to unleash the full force she'd just end up breaking her limbs again. Then she'd have no way to fight or counter Half and Half's attacks."

"That's true, ah Kirishima! Nice job getting into the next round, dude!" Kaminari gave Kirishima a thumbs up as he ran down the steps.

"Thanks, I see Todoroki and Midoriya have already started. I'll be fighting you next, Bakugo." He sat behind him patting his shoulders. "Looking forward to it."

"I'll kill you." He said simply keeping his eyes on Izumi who sent the next blast of ice flying with the same controlled power.

Izumi's eyes took notice of the mound of ice behind him and her teeth grit. Alright, so he'd been prepared for a much larger attack, but she couldn't go at full hundred without injuring herself. The second attack would make that clear to him, and he'd go larger with his assault. Damn!

"As I thought, you really have taken control, but your power is not as devastating like it was against Bakugo. I'll end this quick." Hoping to take full advantage of this he crouched and sent another barrage her way.

She flexed and curled her hands. Time to get creative, she told herself. Remembering to keep herself calm she unleashed a fury of punches and kicks the wind force from each small, but enough to break apart the ice to keep it from coming directly in contact with her.

The sounds of her wind were like bullets from a gun, popping and exploding with frost all around. She moved forward, sensing he couldn't keep the ice flowing. So… similar to Aoyama… Todoroki could only let out so much power over a long period of time. This explained why he always seemed to attack instantly, and with devastating force. She could work with this.

Todoroki saw her pushing towards him, a sound of surprise and irritation came out and he pushed the power out again so it rose higher over her. Izumi saw it start to cave around her and she jumped to the left, the ice overtaking where she'd originally stood. Knowing full well he wouldn't use his left she used the large barrage of ice to cover her advance and jumped out at him. Her body whipped around and she kicked him. His hand raised to deflect but his react time wasn't enough. He barely blocked with his left arm and toppled sideways. Almost immediately after Izumi punched her fist out the wind force knocking him back. He skidded, and had to quickly create a mound of ice to keep himself from falling out of the ring. Todoroki shook his head, he had a bad ringing in his ears from the hit. Her powers were weaker, but damn that still hurt!

Izumi gave herself a moment to calm her erratic breathing. She still wasn't used to using this power to physically hit someone. She was thankful her control was still in tact. He hadn't used his fire… even though she had expected it he still should have taken advantage of that. She had the speed over him, and he could have at least injured her, slowed her down. Her hands clenched at her sides. Why… why did that piss her off?

 _Even if he does have feelings for you, he will step out and face you... Don't disgrace yourself._

" _Todoroki isn't you! He's an amazing person all on his own, and he doesn't need your baggage or your stupid ideals to make himself great!"_

"Are...are you holding back?"

Todoroki tensed up, but he didn't answer her. Instead he glared and sent another barrage in her direction. She didn't bother to knock it away, but instead darted to the left again to run and get in close. She gasped when she saw him running straight at her. His right hand reached out and the moment he was in range she jumped up to avoid the ice on the ground and grabbed his right hand to pull it away from the rest of her body. This left him open and she punched him square in the jaw as both toppled to the ground. She was on her feet instantly, jumping back to get some distance. She hissed out in pain as the touch had frozen her arm from fingers to elbow.

Todoroki stood as well, wiping the blood from his lip. His eyes studied her form. She had taken the hit on purpose, preferring a partial grab rather than a full on hit. Still, this would slow her down. "You're gonna have a hard time fighting me like that, Midoriya… Thanks for drawing it out though." His eyes glanced up where his father was watching. "He's not looking too thrilled at the moment."

Izumi narrowed her eyes, saw his body trembling and frost starting to form. Her teeth clenched. The hell was he doing? Why wasn't he at least using his heat to warm up his body? Was he that freaking stubborn and stupid?! She lowered her head and as the next barrage came she screamed in pain and frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!?" She brought up her frozen arm the ice popping off as the wind force ripped the ice from her skin and broke apart the oncoming attack. Todoroki hadn't been expecting the massive amount of power behind the hit, and his body flew backwards til his mound caught him again at the edge of the ring.

"Y-You…" he coughed as he stood. His eyes were wide as he took in what had just happened. "You hurt yourself to fight me?"

"That's… mnng the benefit of dealing with my weakness for as long as I have." She slowly raised her injured arm. It stung, the ice had ripped away a good full layer of skin making it red and raw. There were patches that bled and were bruised, but it wasn't broken. "I'm pretty used to pain."

30%... Izumi trembled as anger had forced her to push her power even higher. Her hair floated around her face and her eyes looked at him with a beautiful fury that took Todoroki's breath away. In any battle he'd seen her in, he'd never seen her look like this. He was literally speechless and pissed off all at once.

"Are you nuts hurting yourself like that?!"

"Are you!?" She shouted back at him. The nerves were gone, and all that was left was a fiery rage and boiling frustration that left her blind to anything else but him. "You're trembling Todoroki-kun! Quirks are physical abilities, there has to be a limit! Your body can only take so much cold, but you can alleviate that by using the heat from your left!"

"You know why I can't!" Todoroki snapped at her stepping forward and away from the edge. "You know exactly why!"

"Be realistic!" She shouted back at him. "Do you honestly think you can beat me like that!? In case you haven't noticed I've landed two hits on you and you've barely touched me! Now fight me seriously, come at me with everything you've got!"

"What's Izumi doing?" Kirishima asked leaning in closer. Bakugo had moved forward from his seat to fist his hands on the bars in front of him as he watched Izumi egg Todoroki on. "She's got the full advantage here doesn't she? He's right on the edge."

"She's… gonna lose." Bakugo gripped the railing, his mind whirling back to battle practice where he had egged her on, baiting her to use her full strength not knowing what she was capable of. "Is she doing this on purpose? Why? What could she possibly gain..."

" _It's not just the loss...it's the way she lost_. _He found a way to win that didn't harm her physically but her pride and confidence is shattered."_

Izumi… he thought slumping back into his seat. She wanted him to take her seriously as an opponent. Wanted him to come at her with everything so neither of them would have regrets or wonders about the outcome of this fight. His hands clenched together. He couldn't fault her for it… he would have done the exact same thing.

"Midoriya… what the hell are you planning?" Suspicious and riled up Todoroki's temper rose. He'd unloaded everything to her, his backstory, his emotions, his resolve and yet she was asking him to throw caution to the wind? For what?

 _You've a duty to defeat All Might, but if you can't even defeat his child in one on one combat then you're wasting your potential_

"Did my old man bribe you or something?" Todoroki sneered. "Now I'm pissed off!" He rushed her, or tried to. His movements had slowed because of the frost on his body.

Izumi's eyes narrowed, she noticed it immediately. She waited for him to leap into attack, and the moment his foot left the ground she moved in punching him straight in the gut. He crumbled and rolled across the ground. Picking himself up he coughed and wheezed air back into his lungs. His breath was coming out in vapors, a clear sign he was reaching the limits of his use of power.

She was in front of him before he could react and he immediately stopped her left arm, freezing it again and taking the hit that came right after. She broke the ice, her breathing ragged from the pain but she kept attacking. He sent out barrages, but the speed of the attacks were slow and the power of them low.

He retired to hand on hand, swinging and meeting her punches with his own. She'd riled him up, and he couldn't think clearly. He kept thinking of his mother, the sound of her crying, of the high pitched whistle of the tea kettle, and the scream she released as she poured the water on his face.

 _Your left side is unsightly to me!_

He took another hit, his cheeks bruised and his eyes narrowing on Izumi. She was showing signs of weariness now. The places he'd frozen she simply broke apart the ice. Her entire left side was red from the attacks… but why only the left? It hit him suddenly, she'd been blocking with the left side of her body all this time. Her right side was untouched, freed to use to punch and kick and attack while the left took all the damage. Why?

"Why… why are you fighting me like this!?"

"Because…" She blocked his next attack with her left again pushing him back and breaking it off. Blood dripped down her arm and she was beginning to lose control and stamina. Her muscles cramped and she felt the limits of her own power just on the edge. "I want to be a hero!"

She stopped moving, both of them at a standstill, beaten up, and breathless. "Everyone, even the other courses, all of them are fighting so hard for their dreams. Kacchan, Ura-chan, Iida-kun, Shinso-kun, our entire class is pushing themselves to reach their goal! So it pisses me off that you think you can win using only half your strength!"

She raised her good arm, the other twitching and flinching from cramps and the damage his ice attacks had done. Her left pant leg had been ripped up to the thigh and was in the same poor condition her arm was. It was as if she had been levelling the playing field this entire time, making her left side completely unusable.

Use his left? Was she serious? Todoroki sat on the ground where he last attack had sent him, staring up at her speechless. His memories of his mother haunted him and replaying over and over in his head like a bad horror movie. "I will reject my father's power…"

"Shut up! It's not his power it's yours!"

Todoroki gasped at her words, the truth of them sinking in and shaking his resolve. She stepped up to him and grabbed him by the shirt front yanking him to his feet. "It's your quirk! Not his! You're better than this Todoroki-kun and you know it!" She shoved him back down tears spilling down her face now. She trembled, not from the physical pain but the emotional rollercoaster in her heart. "You're not what he is, so stop letting that selfish bastard drag you down!"

Todoroki's eyes widened, and his tense body suddenly went loose as his mind blanked out, and a memory shocked its way to the surface. His mother sat beside him on the livingroom couch as they watched an All Might interview. In the interview All Might was explaining how even though you inherit your quirks from your parents, the power inside you is yours and you make it what you choose to be. His mom had shown this to him, and told him...

 _You want to be a hero, don't you? It's okay for you to be one. You don't have to be bound by your blood. It's okay for you to become the hero that YOU want to be._

The chains that had been holding him back shattered instantly. The fire he'd tamed now unleashed like a fury around him. Izumi had to dance back, holding her good arm over her face to shield from the light and the heat. The ice that had been left of the stage melted and steamed around them.

"The fire's here!" Ura-chan said wincing as the heat nearly blinded her. Beside her Iida and Bakugo were speechless and awed by the spectacle. He had this kind of power behind him? Bakugo strained his eyes to see through the flames at Izumi… and saw her smiling brilliantly. Alright Usagi, he thought, you got what you wanted… now let's see what you do about it.

Izumi stared in wide eyed wonder at the power surrounding Todoroki. His body glowed brilliant with fire that burned the skin, and glowed like the sun. "Amazing… You're amazing Todoroki-kun."

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Todoroki's amused voice called out. "You just helped your enemy, even though you badly want to win. You really are crazy!"

Izumi nearly laughed herself at his words, her hair flying around her face that sweat from exertion and his heat. "We're not enemies Todoroki-kun." She looked at her one good fist and raised it up in recognition. Her eyes glowed brilliantly against his light and her smile widened. "We're rivals… we bring out the best in each other."

"Rivals… huh?" He matched the challenging grin on her face. "Alright… you asked for it. Just don't blame me for what happens!" He punched out his power, his ice sheathing around his boot, and his fire blazing hot.

Izumi crouched and with everything she had she channelled One for All into her veins…. Pushing it higher and higher until her muscles started to sing. One last ditch effort! Give it everything she had! Match his intensity, match the fire burning in his soul with her own. She couldn't regret this, couldn't back down.

Todoroki watched her leap, her body crossing the distance in a speed that brought in fresh adrenaline. His fire blazed over the ice, the two melding together. He stretched out his hand as if to stroke it over her…

"Midoriya…. Thank you…" He released his full power, the energy blasting around them, and exploding into a hurricane wind that knocked Midnight off her perch, and audience members out of their chairs.

Izumi screamed, caught in the blast of the wind her body whipping around. She could see the edge of the ring, knew she'd fall out and had to do something to stop it. With the power she intended to match against Todoroki she punched her fist out, the opposing wind kicked her back onto the stage. She landed on the granite, her back smacking hard making her cough and lose her breath. She skidded, her shirt tore up til just her sports bra was left.

"Shit! That hurt!" She wheezed out and tried to stand but couldn't brace herself up. She looked down at her arms… one was ripped apart from the continuous ice blocks, and the other she'd broken with loss of control. Shit, she repeated and struggled to stand. Debris and dust kicked up blocking sight from the audience. She got up, bracing herself up on one knee and kicking up to stand. She wobbled and rocked, but stayed on her feet still ready for a fight.

"What happened?! I can't see… WHOA!" The dust cleared, and Present Mic's voice screamed out in utter shock. "Izumi Midoriya is still in it! Both fighters are inside the ring and on their feet!"

Todoroki panted, his eyes wide in shock at seeing her still up, though she looked ready to fall flat on her face. The legs she stood on buckled and shook, her arms were torn up and bruised.. And yet despite her injuries, she smiled at him.

"I'm… still standing, Todoroki-kun."

"Yeah…" he said it breathlessly. He thought he'd understood why he'd fallen for her, but in truth he hadn't really understood anything until now. He'd fallen for her, not because she reminded him of All Might… but because of everything she was. She was strong in body and will, smart and sweet, and so full of life.

"Midoriya…" he walked to her, watched her struggle to put up her fists, stay alert, and his heart just soared. His hand reached out, but instead of attacking he cupped her cheek, watching the fight drain out of her eyes.

"Todoroki-kun?" Confused by his actions she stared up into his eyes, the look inside them and the warm smile paired with it sent her heart fluttering.

"I love you...Izumi."

Her eyes widened, and any fight she had left was gone.

"No Fair…" she fell limp against his body and he caught her in his arms. He went to his knees, cradling her against him as the swarm of emotions took over. In front of the entire world that watched, he kissed her, and was declared the winner.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Ochaco: Umm…. miss writer-san?**

 **Briry: *Sobs uncontrollably* what the hell did I write? Oh my god my emotions! I can't do the ask segment today… WAHHHH!**

 **Ochaco: Oh dear… well I guess you all will have to wait til next chapter for more answers.**

 **Next Chapter: Sports Festival, Conclusion**


	20. Sports Festival, Conclusion

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Author's Note: So because the anime and manga are ongoing I had to figure out where to put the brakes on this fanfic so the storyline didn't drag on. What I've decided is this particular storyline only has one or two chapters left before I conclude it. I'll be posting a sequel called "Midori the Girlfriend" where we'll get into the internships, Hero Killer, and school finals then skip over the timeline that's currently ongoing. There will possibly be a third which will get into them as working hero adults depending on how well the second turns out. I've also got in the works a separate FemDeku fic where it takes place in the alternate universe depicted in the ending credits with Todoroki as a prince, Bakugo as a Berserker, and Midoriya as a peasant adventurer. So in short, even though this story is ending soon I hope you'll continue reading the series as it goes on. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20: Sports Festival, Conclusion**

Cameras flashed like rapid fire as the audience underwent a variety of reactions to the conclusion of Izumi and Shoto's fight. On top of the fact Izumi lost even though she seemed to have the upper hand for the bulk of it, Todoroki had added on another shock factor by kissing her in front of the entire stadium audience, as well as those watching the events on TV.

"Hey hey hey what the hell is this, Todoroki wins and collects his prize already! How Bold!" Present Mic shouted as he did a crazy dance in the booth trying to get out the wave of shock and excitement the fight and the kiss left him with. Beside him Aizawa remained stoic and observant

All Might choked on blood as his face went dead white at the sight of the kiss. The other teachers were all awed and flustered by the display, while Endeavor didn't know how to react at all. He stood at the front of the audience, his eyes unable to look away from his son and the girl he held protectively to him.

Izumi Midoriya… All Might's daughter... and his son Shoto?

At first the thought enraged him, for one of his own to be associated with that man's protege' was unthinkable… but then he thought about it… about the power she had displayed in the fight. His son… and All Might's daughter… his lips slowly curved sinisterly. The legacies of the world's top two heroes joined together… that union could have great merit.

"I'm Gonna KILL HIM!" Bakugo struggled against his classmates who had toppled around him to keep him from jumping over the rail. "Let go of me!"

"Calm down Bakugo!" Kirishima struggled to pull Bakugo back and up the stairs, and took an explosion to the face for his trouble. "Kaminari, shock him will yah?!"

"I'm trying but he won't stay still." Kaminari reached out with his hand grunting as Bakugo's elbow smacked him in the face as his lightning discharged up and caught Mineta instead. Uraraka smacked Bakugo on the forehead and his body floated up.

"Oi! Hey! Put me down! Damn it, round face I said…" He continued to rave as Kirishima kept a firm hold to keep him from floating completely away.

"Thanks Uraraka, I'll take him downstairs to keep him calm. Why don't you guys go check on Izumi, she looked pretty beat up. I don't think Bakugo should see her when he's this worked up."

"Good idea, come on Iida." Uraraka led the way as her and several other classmates hurried off.

Todoroki let the medical bots carry Izumi off. She'd passed out right after the kiss, and was left with his thoughts. It didn't take him long to decide to ignore protocol and hurry after them. He had injuries of his own that needed tending, but the true fact he was worried about Izumi and didn't want to leave her side.

Halfway down the hall he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father standing over him. "What do you want?"

"You need better control, you were just releasing the fire all at once. That can be dangerous, but you've finally abandoned your childish tantrum and become the perfect upgrade of me. Once you graduate from here come work with me and I'll lead you down the path to the mighty."

"There's no way I can abandon anything…" Todoroki put it bluntly shaking off his father's hand then looked at his own on the left. "Something like that can't be so easily reversed. It's just… at the time," He thought of Midoriya's words, her challenging smile. "I'd completely forgotten about you."

"That girl?" Endeavor asked folding his arms. When Todoroki nodded he let out a grunt. "She's a strong opponent, and it's clear she respects you otherwise she wouldn't have fought you the way that she did. It's a good match."

"Huh?" Todoroki looked up narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying if you want to pursue a relationship with that girl, I have no qualms about it." He turned around to walk away. "As for your future… I'll leave you to think it over."

 **~Recovery Girl's Office~**

All Might stood at Izumi's bedside, his eyes sorrowful and hands clenched at his sides.

"I really have asked too much of you, Little Midori." he whispered to her unconscious form. Recovery girl had bandaged her entire torso, both arms and left leg. The scent of her blood made All Might sick to his stomach.

"It could have been a lot worse." Recovery girl said from her desk going over some notes and X rays she had taken. "Thankfully she's learned how to control that power of hers, but she exuded too much energy. I'm going to have to take my time in the healing her or she won't have the stamina to sustain it."

She glanced up at the knock on the door. All Might tensed up as it opened immediately and Shoto walked in, his tattered uniform folded and he was left bare chested. "Sorry for the intrusion." He bowed respectively.

"No intrusion, go and sit down there, I'll get to your wounds in a moment." Recovery girl said with a smile, then turned to All Might with a scowl. "As for you, make your visit brief. I need to prep Midoriya for surgery."

"Surgery?!" Todoroki whirled dropping his shirt on the floor. "Her injuries are that severe?!" He asked in a panicked voice.

"Just her left arm. The skin is raw and broken and I could heal it, but the nerves and muscles were damaged from the repeated use. She also splintered some bones and I'll need to remove the fragments so they don't stay in her joints." She tapped her cane to the left leg. "Her left leg was damaged too, but thankfully no bones were broken so it's a much easier mend."

"Midoriya…" He walked to her bedside, stroking a hand over her temple. She stirred at his voice, and blinked til he came into vision. She smiled at him.

"Todoroki-kun…"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" tears stung his eyes and a single droplet spilled over. Izumi tried to lift her arm to wipe it but found herself bound. She winced and leaned further into her pillow sighing.

"Don't…" she shifted uncomfortably. "Please don't blame yourself."

"She's right, this wasn't your fault, young Todoroki. If anything the fault lies with me." All Might spoke with regret. For the first time since he got there, Shoto lifted his head up and acknowledge the figure standing beside Izumi's bed.

"Who are you?"

All Might tensed up suddenly remembering that he wasn't in his muscle form.

"I Uh, that is…"

"He's my father…" Izumi said simply, smiling up at All Might. Though her eyelashes fluttered showing she was struggling to remain conscious, she met his gaze. "I'm sorry… for disappointing you, Papa."

"Little Midori…" tears flooded and All Might went to his knees sobbing. "No, I'm not disappointed… I'm so proud of you." He couldn't contain himself, just let the tears fall down as this young girl broke his heart to pieces.

"Your… father…" Todoroki looked down at the pathetic sobbing man on the floor. This was the guy Izumi compared to All Might? First impressions or not Todoroki came around the bed and bowed respectfully. "Forgive me sir, I did not wish to cause your daughter so much harm and trouble."

Still recovering from his broken heart, All Might looked up and sniffed back the rest of the tears. He got to his feet and bowed back to him. "No, It's okay As I said the fault lies with me for pushing her so hard."

"Mr. Midoriya…" Todoroki straightened and thought now would be the best time. "I am in love with your daughter."

"Todoroki-kun…" Midoriya's eyes misted over with emotion. All Might glanced back at her, then at the stoic young man who stood up to him.

"I see… that explains the kiss." He fidgeted some and trying his best to think of what a true father would do he gave a firm nod. "If it's what she wants, I have no qualms with you pursuing a relationship with her."

Todoroki's nerves calmed… but the fact that this man used the same line as his old man, made him a bit leery.

"However!" All Might continued on pointing an accusing finger at her. "I will not have you shaming my beloved daughter in front of millions of people again. You'd best court her properly before even thinking about going beyond a kiss."

Izumi's face went blue with discomfort.

"Papa… that's a bit much."

The door burst open shocking the entire room as Izumi's classmates filled the doorway.

"Midori-chan!"

"Midoriya!"

Todoroki stepped back and out of the way letting recovery girl tend his bruises and scrapes while the other crowded around her bed.

"Iida… don't you have a match coming up?" She asked and glanced up at the time wondering how long she'd been knocked out.

"There was a lot of damage done to the stage, it'll take some time to repair so they're taking a short break."

"That battle was intense!" Uraraka punched her fists out. "That fight gave me the absolute chills… ah no pun intended there, Todoroki-kun." She glanced over at him but he merely shrugged it off.

"Bakugo's furious with you right now, Todoroki." Mineta pointed out. "He's on a full rampage. Kirishima and Kaminari had to restrain him yah know!"

"Kacchan? Where is he?" Izumi asked knowing full well why he was pissed off.

"Kirishima has him in one of the waiting rooms, they're trying to-"

"TODOROKI YOU BASTARD!" Bakugo, now released from Uraraka's floating, kicked down the door. "Don't bother healing him, old woman, he's about to be dead in a minute."

"Kacchan… don't Mnnng!" Izumi tried to sit up but ended up falling right back down as pain sht through her body. "Owowowow… damn it. Leave him alone, Kacchan!"

"Shut up! You think I'm gonna let this bastard get away with kissing you in front of the entire damn country!?"

"That's enough! You all are entirely too loud." Recovery girl poked Bakugo between the eyes with her cane and shoved the group back out the door. "Go back to the arena, I need to perform surgery!"

"SURGERY!?" Everyone in the crowd yelled in shock even as the door closed in their faces. Bakugo stood in front his body shaking with temper as she stared at the infirmary door.

"Bakugo-kun?" Uraraka reached out hesitantly but pulled back when he whirled around and stormed down the hall. Even though she knew he was angry, somehow she sensed the hurt inside him. She knew if anything happen to Izumi, nothing would help Bakugo recover from the pain of it.

 **~Later~**

Izumi sat upright in bed panting from the extremities of the healing. Todoroki and All Might had stepped out during her surgery and she was left alone with recovery girl to finish the healing process. She was exhausted, but had begged recovery girl to heal her enough that she could walk and finish watching the matches.

"That should do for now."

"Thank you, recovery girl… oh," she got a look at her left hand for the first time, saw the scars and marring on her skin.

"That's what happens when you push yourself too hard. That young boy, Todoroki blames himself but..." she drifted off turning her head to look at Izumi's sad eyes.

"No, you're right, it's my fault not his. I pushed him and myself too hard and this will serve as a reminder for that lesson." She stood up wincing some as she tried to pull on her fresh PE shirt but could only sling it loosely around her shoulders. "Walking about like this is gonna be embarrassing."

"There's another lesson in there for you. Now rest easy over the next couple days. I'll put together some prescriptions for you to take til you can come back and see me."

"Thank you, recovery girl. Excuse me." She bowed with a small wince and hobbled out. All Might met her outside and he morphed into his bulk form and hefted her up princess style.

"Thank you, All Might, but I can walk." She insisted.

"Give me this much, Little Midori. I'll take you to your friends, and you can finish watching the festival."

"Mmmm… I am sorry." She leaned her head on his chest closing her eyes to keep herself from crying. "I couldn't do what you had asked. If I hadn't said anything… if I had just concentrated solely on the match I could have won. Instead I interfered where I shouldn't have, and now Todoroki is blaming himself for my injuries. I hurt him."

"No… what you did was save him."

"Huh?" She looked up at that. "How?"

"Todoroki-kun, I don't know the details of his past, but I know his father enough to know he carried around a heavy burden on his shoulders. There were reasons he held back that flame, reasons that prevented him from being all he could be… you helped ease that burdening weight from his shoulders, and gave him something he won't soon forget." He smiled down at her. "I won't say this isn't a regrettable result… but meddling when you don't have to is often the essence of being a hero."

Her eyes sadden a bit and she lay her head back down cuddling in close to him. "Do you regret it? Giving me this power?"

"No… I could have passed on this power to many here. Instead I chose you.. Small fragile quirkless you.. Because you possess something all heroes must have." He set her down a moment and knelt down to meet her at eye level. "You've the strongest heart I've ever seen. It's because of that heart time and time again you've gone beyond what I could have imagined you could be. Never lose that strength, for it's the exact thing that makes you who you are, and what will in the end make you rise above all else"

"All Might…" She sniffed and teared up. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she cried onto his shoulder. "Arigatou."

"Mmmm now then, this sports festival isn't over yet, kiddo!" He pulled her back up and hurried down the halls. "You be sure to watch it all the way to the end!"

"Yessir!"

The matches went on, Iida winning a swift victory over Shiozaki (I called her Haibara for some reason in the previous chapter, Sorry bout that). Tokoyami took on Ashido in the third, and completely overwhelmed her. Bakugo knew he had to get his head back in the game. He couldn't worry about Izumi… the old hag would do what she could… the only thing he could do was channel his anger and resentment out on the match. Lucky for him he was going against Kirishima who could take on his powerful blasts and allowed him to just explode all over the place. Still even that wasn't satisfying. He unleashed a massive explosion that send Kirishima back, and exposed the weakness in his hardening.

Izumi watched from atop the steps where All Might had dropped her off, muttering notes to herself since she didn't have her notebook handy.

"Midoriya-chan!" Iida rushed up to her smiling. "Your surgery went well, I see. How are you?"

"I'm alright, thanks Iida. Congratulations on your victory, I wish I could have seen it." She apologized to him shifting the brace on her arm. Iida reached over to help her adjust then tucked the shirt more securely around her.

"Thanks, do you need help getting to your seat?"

"I'll be okay, anyway you're up next. You should be getting ready."

"I will, I just want to make sure you're okay first. That match you had with Todoroki was informative, and I hope to use it as guidance for my own battle with him."

"Mmmm, is…" hoping to change the subject she looked away from him and back to Bakugo's battle. "Is your brother Ingenium watching your progress?"

"I just called him, but it seems he's working right now." He put his hands on his hips sighing. "Can't be helped, a hero's work is never done. I think that's for the best though… I want my brother to see me when I've reached the top."

Izumi smiled, remembering how much Iida loved and admired his brother. Ingenium was to Iida, what All Might was to her.

"Mmm… good luck, Iida-Kun."

 **~Semi-Finals~**

Even though she'd given her luck to Iida, she had already known Todoroki would win. Having faced him herself she knew his level of skill, athleticism and his quirk were too strong for Iida to really overcome. She felt frustration for him, and for Tokoyami who despite his best efforts couldn't get past Dark Shadow's weakness of light. Bakugo exposed it like he had Kirishima and used it to solidify his place in the finals.

Wanting to wish him good luck, and let him know she was okay, Izumi went to the waiting room to meet with Bakugo, and he was on her instantly.

"Izumi! Why the hell are you here? You should be in that stupid hospital bed resting!"

"Sorry, but I wanted to see your fight. You were incredible, Kacchan."

"You idiot! Go back and rest, you just had fucking surgery! I told you before I don't need your support." He picked her up despite her struggles and started carrying her back off to recovery girl's office.

"Baka! Put me down! I told you I'm fine, Recovery girl gave me the okay to watch the match."

"Then you sit your butt down in your seat and you don't move!" He paused as they run into Todoroki who walked out of waiting room 2. Izumi immediately felt the tension and she wriggled again trying to get free.

"Ba… Kacchan put me down, please?" When he obliged she stepped between the two of them. "Todoroki-kun I've got this… please go get ready."

"Ah…" his eyes went cold on Bakugo who stood seething. The only thing keeping the two from tearing into each other now was the injured Izumi.

"Oi! Icy Hot…" Bakugo snarled at him "You better go all out against me like you did against her." He pointed a finger at Izumi. "I won't settle for anything less… you hear me!?"

Todoroki only stared at him, he gave Izumi one last glance before turning his back and walking out to wait in his corner of the arena. Izumi sighed in relief as the tension calmed and she slid her hand on Bakugo's chest. "Come on, Go wait inside. I'll go back to my seat and I promise I won't leave until the events are over, okay?"

Bakugo looked down at her, his face contorted with emotion. He grabbed her face kissing her long and hard. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't sweet, but instead possessive, burning, and sent her head into a tailspin.

"I'm going to take you home when this is all over…" He said after breaking from the kiss "Don't leave without me, got it?" He ordered her and got a nod. She stood where she was when he went inside the waiting room and left her alone. She touched her lips and wondered what the hell she was gonna do about the conflicting and confusing emotions inside of her.

She returned to her seat, pebbled with questions and concerns from her class but she stayed peculiarly silent and dazed. Uraraka leaned it and touched her forehead feeling the flush there. "Are you okay, Midori-chan?"

"I...don't know."

Yaoyorozu, and Tsuyu slipped down to surround her in female companionship. The girls looked at each other and wondering what was going on inside Izumi's head. When both boys came out onto the stage for the final, the first flicker of emotion came on her face. Her cheeks turned red and she held her chest feeling it thump loudly.

"Finally! The match you've all been waiting for! The last battle of the U.A. sports festival will be these two spectacular players! Shoto Todoroki, and Katsuki Bakugo!"

"Oi, Midori-chan… what's wrong?" Uraraka shook her but Izumi had gone practically catatonic. "Midori!"

"I… I'm…" Izumi stood up and stumbled. She couldn't watch, she just couldn't. She ran up the steps ignoring the pain in her leg and side. She ran down the halls and out of the arena. She could hear the cries and screams of the crowd as the battle went on. Felt the shake of power from Todoroki's ice attack, and Bakugo's massive explosions.

She should be watching… what the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she stop her heart from skipping? She collapsed outside panting and sweating and braced herself against a tree. Seeing them face off, it was like the battle was going on inside her chest, and she just didn't want to see it live in person.

So despite the want inside her to see them face off, Izumi stayed where she was… and missed the entire match.

 **~After the festival~**

The sun was setting and the festivities had ended. After a brief meeting with their homeroom teacher the students were let go for the day. Izumi couldn't look Bakugo or Todoroki in the eye when she returned to class. She felt awful for skipping the entire event… and promised herself she would watch the battle in HD when she got home.

When class was completely dismissed she waited for Bakugo by the front window. He'd been called away by a teacher to be scolded for his misbehavior at the end of the fight, so she waited for him as she had promised. She wiled away the time watching students leave, eying those she knew, or recognized from the events earlier. Anything she could do to keep away the pathetic thoughts and feelings going through her.

After everything that had happened, she wondered if she'd made a difference at all. All Might said he was proud of her… but she hadn't been able to get beyond her own thoughts and feelings and truly shine like he wanted. If she had just let Todoroki win, or just found the right time to use the hundred percent of her power and gone onto the finals herself, perhaps she wouldn't have this pathetic guilt hanging over her like a dark cloud.

To make matters worse, Iida had to settle for the disappointment of his loss… and the tragic news of his brother's encounter with a villain. Despite being his friend, she wasn't able to offer him any words of sympathy or encouragement because she'd been too busy trying to settle her own feelings.

"Midoriya…" Todoroki spoke her name from behind. She lifted her eyes and saw his face reflected in the glass.

"Todoroki-kun…" she slowly turned to face him.

"What's wrong? You look so down. Are you still in pain?" His eyes were sad and conflicted and he raised a hand to gently stroke her cheek. His kindness, and the underlying guilt she saw on his face made the tears burn hotter.

"Yes, but I'm okay. I'm just worried about Iida. Ura-chan told me his brother got attacked by a villain and is now in the hospital." Tears flooded and spilled over."He's on his way to Hosu right now, and I-" her breath hitched and Todoroki immediately held her.

"Hey… none of that." He brushed tears away and then let her settle on his chest. He stroked a hand down her hair and rested his chin atop her head. She cried hard, but not long. Once the tears were dry he pulled back and wiped the last of them away. "Better?"

"Yeah…" she sniffed and looked down at the medal around his neck. The shining silver shimmering against his uniform. She touched it, stroking the smooth medal. "Why did you stop?"

"Hmmm? oh… I wish I could have given Bakugo exactly what he wanted… a fight where neither of us held back." He lowered his gaze unable to meet her eyes.. "I didn't want to lose to him… but despite that, I've got too much going on in my head. Feelings from my past that I still haven't settled."

"You lost your resolve?" She asked soberly.

"Yeah, probably." He took the medal from her and squeezed it in his hand. "It's okay though, because I gained something far more valuable."

"Hmmm?"

He laughed at her obliviously curious face.

"Never mind. Do you have a ride home? The old man is outside, but he surprisingly likes you."

Izumi grimaced remembering how she had yelled at Endeavor.

"No thanks, I'm good… I promised Bakugo I'd wait for him. Besides… he and I have to talk."

"Ah, alright, do you want me to stay?" Concern laced his voice.

"No, I have to do this myself. Thanks, though."

"Alright, get home safe." He leaned down kissing her cheek and walked off. Izumi barely had time to take two deep breaths before she heard Bakugo stomping down the hall.

"Stupid fucking teacher," he grumbled with the medal ribbon between his teeth. "I told them I didn't want the stupid thing." He looked up and pulled it out shoving it at her. "Here, you take this!"

"Bak-" shit she nearly did it again. "Kacchan you won… I don't know why you're so angry over it." She walked beside him, limping some. He slowed his pace down to match hers and grumbled again.

"That stupid bastard put out his flames, I told him I wanted a fair-" he paused… and glanced back at her. "Wait a minute… did you not watch it!?"

Izumi winced and she gasped as he whirled her around to face him.

"What the hell, Izumi! You said you were gonna watch it, what the hell were you doing!?"

"None of your business!" She smacked his hands away wincing. "Damn it you said you didn't need my support, remember?" She yelled back at him, her voice bitter and just plain sad.

"Since when have you ever started listening? Why didn't you watch? Were you that upset over losing? Just because you were stupid enough to let that half bastard beat you, doesn't mean-"

"Shut up…" Izumi growled it clenching her one good fist.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," she lifted her head, her eyes were sharp and intense. "I'm tired, Kacchan, I don't need this right now! Just leave me alone!"

Bakugo was shocked stupid by her sudden outburst. Where the hell had this come from?

"Don't need what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"This!" She motioned between the two of them. "Back and forth, nice and mean, emotional roller coaster you're sending me on! I DON'T NEED IT!"

Something knotted in his gut that made him want to throw up. Panic bubbled and he couldn't help but react.

"That's too damn bad! You're getting it! I'm your boyfriend, remember?"

"SINCE WHEN!?" She shouted at him, studnets starting to take notice of the argument and either watching in awe or trying their best to avoid. "We're not dating, you never asked me out or vice versa. The only thing that constitutes as a relationship is the fact you kiss me and wlak me back and forth to school when you're in the mood for it."

"That's what boyfriends do, you stupid rabbit!" He growled at her. "They kiss and touch their girlfriends and walk them home! How else would you describe it?"

"I thought we were friends! I thought we were headed to something more but we can't! I can't be anything more than a pet to you if you don't show me the respect I deserve!" Tears made her head ache and she gripped her hair in her hands. "I'm tired… I'm so tired of you putting me down all the time, pretending to take care of me, protecting me from imaginary rivals you've concocted from your stupid jealous tantrums when in reality I'll never be anything more to you than a stupid rabbit, a possession, a freaking pet! I'm not a damn pet! I'm a person! So start treating me like one!"

She turned from him walking the opposite direction. She'd get All Might to take her home, she couldn't look at Bakugo right now.

"Damn it! Just wait a damn minute U-" he grabbed her and instantly felt the pulse of her power as he punched him and sent him sliding across the hallway. Students shrieked and stared, Izumi glowing with power, her body shaking.

"Don't touch me! Unless we're battling for class, or training I don't ever want you to touch me ever again!" She lifted her head tears spilling down from angry eyes. "If this is a relationship… then consider this our break up, Bakugo."

The last thing she saw before turning and running for the teacher's lounge, was Bakugo's stunned face.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Ochaco: Um…. Writer-san, is currently hiding from a furious Bakugo. She did however give me permission to post the answers to some of the questions asked by loyal fans. InkMeldoy asks our love rivals "How would you carry Izumi?"**

 **All Might- "Princess style… for even a hero deserves to be treated like one." *Gives thumbs up***

 **Todoroki- "Princess style… any other way is barbaric."**

 **Bakugo- "Like a sack of potatoes, that woman is small but she's damn heavy."**

 **Hatsume- "Ah I have just the thing, my hover board is the perfect baby to carry a person safe distances and is remotely controlled for easy use! Would you like one? I know you would!"**

 **Shinso- "She's stronger than I am, she should be carrying me instead. She's got the quirk for it."**

 **Ochaco: Eh… well in my case I'd just float her… but those are all good too… I think. Anyway the next question is from XxMysticalLunarxX… "Who do you think will eventually end up with Izumi?"**

 **Bakugo and Todoroki- "Me."**

 **Iida- "Midoriya is a strong and resilient young woman, I'm sure she'll have more amiable prospects in the future and should focus her attention now on becoming a full fledged hero."**

 **Yaoyorozu- "Eh? Me? Hmmm… well out of the two Todoroki-san is the better catch… but Bakugo-san is strangely kind and both he and Izumi have known each other a long time. I'm not entirely sure, or comfortable making such an important decision about a friend's lovelife. Perhaps we should make a list of pros and cons.."**

 **Ochaco: Yao-chan gets a little long winded from there, and as for me I've been rooting for Bakugo. Those two together are fun to watch… ah but I wouldn't be opposed to seeing her with Todoroki since he really seems to like her and it'd be an interesting match. Guess we'll just have to wait and see how things turn out.**

 **Final Chapter: Izumi's Decision**


	21. I am

**Midori the Rabbit**

 **Author's Note: This is the final chapter! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this fic, it was a joy to make it and now I'm looking forward to releasing the sequel. I should have it posted within twenty four hours of posting this chapter, so look for it on my page.**

 **Chapter 21: I am…**

There was no school in the following two days after the sports festival. Todoroki had initially planned to spend some time with Izumi… but his last talk with her had reminded him he had some baggage of his own to deal with. Izumi was the light in his life now, but there was the constant dark shadow of his mother that threatened to dull it. In order to move past it, he had to face the shadow head on.

He hadn't seen his mother since the day she was admitted, afraid that his presence would be a burden to her, and prevent her mental state from stabilizing. It was time though, time for them to have a heart to heart and clear the past.

He stood outside the door, his eyes staring at the name plate with the words "Mrs. Todoroki" written in bold black ink. His fingers touched the door, and he felt the stir of nerves and nausea in his belly.

He opened the door, and stepped into the room and felt the reversal of time. She'd barely changed… the same silver hair, the same thin frame… "Mom." When she turned and looked at him, he saw the familiar grey eyes. For too long he'd seen those eyes in his memories tensed and sharpened with fear and hatred. Now they were calm, and sad.

"Shoto?" She whispered his name is disbelief. "Is that you?"

He stepped to closer to her, surprised that she didn't flinch away or even blink at his approach. "I'm sorry… I should have come to see you sooner, but I wasn't sure that you wanted me to." He clenched his fists. "I need… I need to talk to you… about the past, about who I am… I can't hide it or run from it anymore."

She stayed still, her eyes staring owlishly at her boy. She hadn't seen him since he was five.. The last memory she had of him, was on screaming in agony, crying in pain and confusion. Tears spilled over from the memory. "Do I frighten you?"

His head lifted up at her question and he stood straight again. "You… I thought you were afraid of me."

"No… my poor Shoto." She squeezed her hands together in her lap. "I've caused you so much pain… marred your face. You were just a child, an innocent child and all I saw was the incarnation of the man who-" she choked on the words and lifted her hands to her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Shoto!"

"Mom…" he shouldn't have come. Seeing his mother break down like this he bowed again. "I'm sorry, I'm causing you grief. I'll just-"

"Don't go… please Shoto." She reached out, took his hand surprising him. The hand was cold and shook like a leave but her eyes stared into his. "You came… that's all that matters now. You need to talk… to tell me something, ask me something. I'm ready, Shoto."

He looked at his mother's hand in his, and gripped it gently. He pulled up a seat sitting across from her… and let it all flood out.

He told her everything, from the day she left, his brutal training with his father, and finally joining U.A. He wanted to tell her that everything that had happened, he was trying to better himself, and tear away from his dark past.

"I see… so you're on your way Shoto." His mother smiled and touched his hand again. "You're making your dream come true."

"I'm trying… but I feel something holding me back. Keeping me from moving forward, and focusing on the future. That's why I wanted to see you, to confront the past… and also." He lifted his eyes to her. "I want to save you from this place… as penance for my sins against you."

"Sins?" Her eyes widen and then sobered in realization. "Shoto, you've done nothing to apologize or atone for. I'm the one who let my unhappiness break me. I took out my anger, my frustration out on you… I'm the one who should ask your forgiveness."

"Mom, I never blamed you. I blamed him. I let the anger and hatred I felt for him fall back onto me. I hated the part of myself that was like him because I know it's what's caused you this pain and isolation." He squeezed her hand gently. "I've changed though...He can't turn me into what he wants. I may have half his blood inside me, but I'm not bound by it. I'll be the hero that I want to become. I just need you to forgive me for taking so long to realize that."

"Shoto…" tears of happiness well up and she brought his hand up to her cheek smiling. "I do forgive you, and I want you to move forward with nothing holding you back." Her eyes shone brightly for the first time in years and a weight lifted from Todoroki's shoulders. "Do that… and I will be happy. That will be my salvation."

"Mom…" he smiled back at her, and the two hugged. He took a deep breath letting the rest of the weight just float away and he could finally breathe. Izumi's smile formed in his mind, as if he could see her there standing behind them, wishing them well. "There's something else I want to tell you."

"What is it, Shoto?" She pulled back stroking his left cheek with affection and no sign of fear or hate.

"I've met someone… it was because of her that I was able to be here today, able to find the courage to face you."

"Her?" Now her eyes danced with amusement. "It's a girl?"

He had to laugh. He sat back in his chair and looked out the window.

"Yeah, it's a girl. I'm in love with her."

"Shoto… you really have grown. What's she like, tell me." Fully invested she leaned forward watching the emotions play on her son's face. Seeing him smile, and that distant yet content look in his eye told her he meant it.

"She's… amazing doesn't seem to be a good enough word. She's strong, and sweet, and works hard to reach her goals. She's not afraid to take chances, to risk it all for what she believes in."

"She's in the hero course as well?"

"Yes, she's the hero who saved me from myself even when I didn't want to be saved." Todoroki lifted his left hand admiring it, images of Izumi flooding him, and filling him with emotion that his mother took notice of right away. "She's the light that's guiding me to my future, and so long as she's there with me, I'll never fall into the dark again."

"She sounds like a very special girl." His mother giggled softly. "I hope you will bring her to come see me so I can meet her."

"I definitely will."

 **~Midoriya Residence~**

Izumi didn't want company, but once you agreed to something it was hard to take it back. After making sure her room was clean, and the snacks her mom made out for consumption she started looking for something to wear. She chose a simple green dress that made it easy to slip her sling on and off, her arm was still bandage the skin still healing, but all her breaks were mended and now she'd just have to wait til monday to finish the healing process.

She ran a brush through her hair, pouting as the curls tousled around her face messily and she shook them away sighing. "Mom's not even here to help me put it in a ponytail…" the doorbell rang and she sighed again. "Guess it'll do." She hurried out and opened the door, smiling at Uraraka and the other girls from her class. "Hi everyone."

"Morning, Midori-chan, how's your hand?" Uraraka asked stepping in and taking off her shoes.

"Better, it doesn't hurt as bad anymore. Come on in, everyone." She let them inside and showed them around the small apartment before letting them cram into her room.

"Whoa, man! Bakugo was right. It's a shrine to All Might!" Jiro eyed a poster on the wall, not noticing Izumi's grimace at Bakugo's name. Still she forced a smile on her lips and kept her concentration on her belongings.

"Mmmm… I truly admire him. When I was a kid I used to watch the same video of him over and over. I think I drove my mom nuts."

"This is a nice computer," Yaoyorozu sat at her desk playing with the keys to admire the desktop format. "You're very organized, Midori-san."

"What a bouncy bed!" Hagure and Tsuyu jumped on it simultaneously, laughing. Ashido and Jiro found spots on the floor to sit and Ashido immediately went for the food on the little coffee table Izumi had set out with snacks.

"Ooh Cake!" She grabbed a slice and downed it in one big bite, strawberry and all. "Mmm so good!"

Izumi smiled, happiness swarming her as she saw her classmates mingling in her space. She'd never had any real female friends before, so to see this made her heart glow. She knelt at the table and with one steady hand, poured the iced tea.

"Have you heard from Iida at all?" Uraraka asked her, making her hand tip a little. "Sorry."

"Not your fault, that's what I get for trying to do this one handed… no I haven't heard from him." Her eyes showed a great sadness, and the guilt rose up in her chest making her want to cry.

"You look really worried, Midori." Tsuyu pointed out. "Do you have feelings for Iida?"

"EH?" Izumi jumped again, but luckily had nothing to spill this time. Tsuyu was always one to say what was on her mind. It shouldn't surprise her that she'd ask something like that. "No, no, no I do like Iida but I see him more as a brother than anything else." She looked down again flustered. She already had enough of relationships and conflicting emotions.

"That's true, and you have your plate full handling Bakugo and Todoroki, huh?" Uraraka grinned and had Izumi going blue in the face. She wished they would change subjects.

"Todoroki-san was sure bold kissing you like that. It's been all over the news along with Bakugo-san's unseemly behavior after his win." Yao sipped her own tea, not noticing Izumi's surprised and panicked look.

"What do you mean all over the media?" Izumi blinked as Ashido handed her a newspaper out of her bag. Izumi went bright red when she saw herself, and Todoroki both practically topless and locked in a passionate kiss, with Bakugo in the next panel glaring at the camera his medal lodged between his teeth.

"Endeavor's son places second, but wins the girl…" Izumi read the highline and suddenly felt sick. "Oh man, he's not gonna like this."

"By he, you mean Bakugo?" Uraraka asked. "Of course he's not gonna like it. Who wants to see their girlfriend all over the news kissing another guy."

"I…" Izumi grimaced and fought off the tears folding the paper to keep herself from staring at it anymore. "I broke up with him."

"EH!?" All the girls shouted at once and immediately got closer to her.

"Why?" Hagure questioned her lace gloves fluttering mid air. "You didn't break up with him because of Todoroki, did you?"

"No…" Izumi clenched her good fist in the material of her dress as the tears welled up. "I was going to talk to him about my feelings about Todoroki, but…" She drifted off and wiped the tear that snuck out. Instantly she was surrounded, hands and arms holding her, stroking her hair to soothe. "I was upset already… my mind was on so many things… and because of all the conflicting emotions I felt from the two of them I couldn't stand to sit and watch their fight. I missed the entire ending of the tournament, and then I found out about Iida and felt so guilty I wasn't able to say or do anything to comfort him even though I'm supposed to be his friend!" Her voice was starting to crack."Todoroki-kun… before Kacchan came he knew right away something was wrong. He let me cry all over him, and even offered to take me home… It felt so right just being held by him, but at the same time it made me feel even more guilty… I knew I had to talk to Kacchan, tell him how I was feeling but... I was so upset… so angry at myself and then… Kacchan just kept yelling at me, making it worse by calling me stupid. I wasn't having it!" She shouted and shook as the sobs just kept pouring out. "Why couldn't Kacchan see that I didn't want him to yell at me, I wanted him…" she hiccupped. "I wanted him to comfort me like Todoroki did, I wanted him to show he loved me like I know Todoroki-kun does!"

"That idiot…" Uraraka whispered her brow twitching in irritation. "I can't believe him."

"Ribbit, are you gonna be okay, Midori-chan?" Tsuyu asked, her voice filled with sympathy.

"I don't know… I know what I did was right in the end. Still…" She looked up her bright green eyes just spilling over and flooding. "You should have seen his face. He looked so shocked and so sad. We've been friends since we were kids. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't," Uraraka insisted pulling her head to her shoulder and stroking her hair as the other girls all circled around. Yao patting her back and materializing a tissue to offer. "He's an ass for making you feel bad… but he cares for you Midori-chan. You guys will get through this rough patch."

"I hope you're right, Ura-chan. I really hope you're right."

 **~Bakugo Residence~**

Mitsuki Bakugo stared at her son with an impatient look. He'd been moping all morning, playing with his food and now flipping mindlessly through T.V. channels.

"You're up before dawn, you cleaned your room, you barely touched your food, and you haven't screamed a word all day." She went up to him smacking a hand over his forehead making him flinch and grunt. "Are you sick?"

"Lay off, old hag, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Busy at what? Being a couch potato? What's going on, Katsuki?" She glanced at the news, saw the picture of Izumi and Todoroki flash on screen and her lips quirk. "Oooh I get it. This is about Izumi isn't it?"

"Tch," He damn near set the TV on fire, but remembered if he did that one more time he'd be the one buying a new one. Instead he testily changed the channel again. "Who cares about that stupid rabbit?"

Mitsuki walked around to sit beside him on the couch and wrapped an arm around him. "Now now, Katsuki, just because Izumi found herself a new boyfriend doesn't mean-"

"He's not her boyfriend! He just kissed her in front of the entire stupid world. She didn't even push him back! I'm the one that should have been pissed off and ranting and breaking things off with her, not her!"

Mitsuki blinked in surprise.

"You and Izumi were dating?"

Bakugo shook with anger and tossed the controller folding his arms and grunting. "Wasn't it damn obvious to everyone else? We hold hands, we kiss, I walk her to and from school…"

"Did you actually ask her out? Did you take her to dinner or a movie or-"

"No and no, but so what?"

"Katsuki, you poor stupid boy." She pat his head then grinded her knuckles into his hair screaming at him. "SO WHAT IT'S IMPORTANT THAT YOU ASK HER OR HOW THE HELL IS SHE GONNA KNOW IF YOU'RE SERIOUS OR NOT YOU IDIOT!"

"OW! DAMN IT THAT HURTS! KNOCK IT OFF!" He pushed her off and ruffled his hair. Was it a wonder why his hair was never neat and tidy? "Alright fine, so she may have had a point, but that still doesn't explain why she got so angry at me yelling at her. I've yelled at her loads of times and she's never complained before."

"Just because a girl doesn't complain, doesn't mean she likes it, Katsuki. She's used to it, but if she was supposed to be your girlfriend you need to show her your softer side too, yah know. She was really injured badly from what I saw, and I bet you she was disappointed from losing the match, no one wants to be yelled at after that."

"Hmmmph…" she had a point, damn it. Still there seemed as though there was more to it then that. Whatever it was he wished she would have just told him. He'd been feeling like crap all day, and the ache in his chest along with the guilt kept him from sleeping well.

 _Now back to our breaking story… The Hero Killer is still on the rise, and his newest location puts him in Hosu City where local hero Ingenium was found brutally injured and near death._

Bakugo glanced at the TV and the hand that had been resting on his cheek suddenly fell limp at his side when he saw Iida and his mother walking into the hospital. If he'd recalled, Iida had left the tournament early due to family problems.

 _Kacchan, did you know Iida's big brother is Ingenium? Isn't that amazing? He really looks up to him too, kinda the way I do All Might. I hope we'll get to meet him one day!_

Iida… Ingenium… Hero Killer?

He recalled seeing the look on Izumi's face as he'd walked up. So sad and tired, but he'd been too angry and annoyed to really understand or see. Damn it! He was an idiot!

"I'm going out!" He jerked up and ran out completely ignoring his mother's shouts asking where he was going.

 **~Midoriya Residence~**

Determined to make Izumi happy again, the group decided to play games. They pulled out cards, puzzles, trivia, and had even decided to play dress up using Yaoyorozu's quirk to make outfits. Dresses, skirts, fancy shoes, hats, and more littered her floor. Yao played with Izumi's hair as the other girls help her into a white lace dress that looked almost bridal with it's big poofy skirt, and lace sleeves. Uraraka put plastic flowers into the hair and had to gush.

"Whoa! Midori-chan you look so cute!" Ura-chan turned her to the mirror. "You're normally very tom boyish but you definitely pull off the girly look. I could just imagine what the boys in class would say… oh sorry." She immediately apologized seeing the sadness return to Izumi's eyes.

"Mmmm, no…" Izumi smiled and stared at herself in the mirror. She'd never dolled up like this before and it made her smile brighten to see it all come together. "I'd like to know what they'd say too."

"It's very bridal, don't you think?" Tsuyu asked and handed her a bouquet to complete the look. The doorbell rang. "That must be Ashido and Hagure with more food."

"I'll go let them in." Izumi picked up her skirt with the bouquet, and feeling a bit girly and foolish yanked the door open posing with the bouquet. "I DO...oooh…. GEH!? Bakugo!" Izumi stared wide eyed as Bakugo, already sweating from his run went bright as red as he stared at Izumi in her outfit.

"Y...Yo… Izumi… W-What…"

"Hey Bakugo!" Ashido shouted waving her free arm while the other carried a bag of food. "What are you doing here?" She then noticed Izumi in the doorway and had to snicker. "Izumi-chan… so bold."

"Eh… EH?! EXCUSE ME!" She slammed the door shut in their faces. Bakugo held his heart and stumbled back. Just seeing her like that made him feel like he'd been stabbed in the back with cupid's arrow.

"Ho…." Hagure and Ashido lean into each other staring at Bakugo's reaction with obvious amusement.

"Shut up and stop staring raccoon face!" Bakugo shouted and turned his back to them to hide his bright red face. Stupid girls and their stupid costumes… they really were trying to kill him. When Izumi came back, her head down in embarrassment, the other two girls walk past her inside and whisper good luck before leaving them alone and rushing to the bedroom to tell the others what was going on.

Izumi closed the door behind her and looked at Bakugo. His head was lowered in shame, but he seemed to recover from the shock of her appearance from earlier.

"What are you doing here, Bakugo?"

"I need to talk to you." He tried not to wince. It hurt for her to use that name. His eyes wanted to swim with tears, but pride had him fighting them off.

"So talk…" she waited and held her injured arm, sans the sling. He eyed it, seeing her beautiful hands bandaged up left a twist in his gut.

"I came to apologize."

"For…" She didn't know why she felt so bitter around him. She'd just been balling in the other room hoping they'd get past this… but there was a part of her that made him want to grovel.

"For a lot of stuff!" He snapped and tried desperately to hold onto his temper. "For hurting you during battle practice, for forcing myself on you the day I found out you got into U.A and was trying to prove a point… for calling you names, and making you feel bad when you already felt like shit. For not asking you out properly, for not being a good boyfriend." He clenched his teeth and looked up a little so he could see her face. "I mishandled our relationship and I shoved my feelings on you without considering yours… also I found out about Iida, and I didn't realize yesterday that you were worried and frustrated and I let my annoyance and anger out on you. So…. I'm sorry!"

"Apology accepted." Izumi felt the pain in her chest easing and she smiled at him. "I'm sorry too. I should have been honest with you from the beginning. It took me too long to stand up for myself and maybe if I hadn't we could have avoided this."

"No, we couldn't." Bakugo said with assurance. "To be honest I knew you didn't like some of the stuff I did and the things I said, but I was arrogant enough to believe you'd never leave me. You've always followed me around before ever since we were little kids so why should you change." He began to shake now, his head lowering again and his hands clenching tight in his pockets. "But… you got your quirk, and everything changed. You got stronger, more confident, you made friends. You didn't need me anymore so I panicked. I just kept pushing harder and I hurt you. I never meant…" he choked on that gritting his teeth the tears starting to fall now. "Damn it! Kuso!"

"Bakugo…" she started but he finally blew up.

"That's not my name!" He screamed at her, his eyes spilling with angry tears as he lifted his head. "You've never called me that! It's always been Kacchan! Don't call me anything else!"

"Oh… I'm…" she couldn't finish, too shocked by his blow up to do much of anything but raise her hands up in defense.

"Usagi!" He pointed his finger testily at her. "Kacchan!" Then jerked his thumb back at himself. "Girlfriend or not this is the way it is! I won't accept anything else!"

"Kacchan…" overwhelmed by the joy that fluttered she had to laugh a little.

"I know, I know you said you're not weak or timid, but that's not the real reason I've called you that all these years!" Bakugo admitted catching her off guard.

"What… but… when we were little you said it was perfect because I was small, weak, and timid."

"This is so stupid," he muttered to himself not sure whether to be angry or embarrassed by the fact he was admitting all this now. Not like it mattered. "I said all that shit to look tough in front of the other boys. Do you really think they'd have thought it was cool that I called you Usagi because I thought you were cute?"

"EH!?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"There you were, sitting with your sand castle, biting your bottom lip, and eyes big and teary. On top of that you used to wear your hair in pigtails all the time." He pulled out his cell phone and shoved it in her face. On the screen was the picture of her from the sports festival. It was a head shot from shoulder to pigtails. "Usagi… you're Usagi because you're cute!"

"Kacchan…"Emotions flooded Izumi, her face bright red and her heart fluttering in her chest.

"That's all I wanted to say… sorry for interrupting your party." He pulled his phone back and into his pocket and moved past her. Izumi only hesitated for a moment before whirling around.

"Kacchan!" She called out to him. "Do you want to stay?There's drinks and snacks, and we'll be watching Hero's Kingdom!"

He paused at the end of the hallway and looked over his shoulder at her. She was offering up the olive branch, he noted, and couldn't help but let his lips twitch a bit.

"That the one with the peasant chick, and the Prince and warrior king fight over her?"

"You know…"Izumi grunted and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance of the apt description of her favorite movie. "There's more to the story than that. The villain for instance…"

"Please, the romance is the only part of that movie anybody really cares about. Tch, that stupid ending too, everyone becoming friends to defend the country. The warrior king could have done it without anyone's help. He should have just killed the prince and taken his woman."

"Kacchan…" Izumi said his name scoldingly.

"I'll pass…" he turned his back again. Started to walk but then immediately stopped. "Usagi… do you like Todoroki?"

Izumi held her chest, looking into herself for the answer. What could she say to him? She couldn't lie… it would piss him off more than the truth. "Yes. I have feelings for him… but, Kacchan I-"

"I figured…" he glanced back at her again. He didn't want her sympathy, didn't want her to give him any hope. "You still need time to figure it all out. I won't ask you to be my girlfriend yet…" He turned to her fully so he could look her eye to eye. "Because when I do, I want all your focus and attention on me. I'm sure Icy Hot would feel the same way. So get your feelings sorted out...I don't want to hear those words from you, until I know you only have them for me."

Izumi nodded. She stood at her door watching him walk away… and couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her lips.

The next day at school everyone was to create their own code name. While some took their time thinking of them, others knew exactly what they wanted. Izumi hesitated, not because she hadn't thought of one, but because she had to present it.

"Midoriya-chan, are you ready?" Midnight asked beckoning her up to the front.

"Huh? Oh Yes!" She approached the front and stared at the name she'd chosen. This was it, even though they said it could be changed, Izumi knew this was the name she wanted. She flipped it around and heard the murmurs of her classmates.

"I didn't always like this name… but after coming here someone changed the meaning for me. I'd always been timid and shy, but after meeting everyone here and gaining so much experience I've changed. Still this name signifies me, and always will…"

She smiled at Bakugo who flushed, and then to Todoroki who gave her a smiling nod of approval.

"I am… The Lucky Hero: Usagi"

 **THE END**

…

 **Or not… be sure to read the upcoming sequel "Midori the Girlfriend"**


End file.
